Desde que te vi
by Akari Poulain
Summary: De niños se amaron de la manera mas inocente. Con el tiempo se descubrieron, pero el tiempo y las circunstancias los separaron. Ahora se han reencontrado, nueve años despues, pero ambos son diferentes. ¿Perdurarà el mismo amor? S
1. Amor inocente

**_Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen_**

* * *

___ Amor es el primer sentimiento que hay  
antes de que todas las cosas malas aparezcan._

* * *

**_Desde que te vi_**

_Un día nos juramos ser amigos hasta el fin_

_Hoy me animo a confesarte lo que yo siento por ti._

_Día a día me pregunto que le digo al corazón,_

_que se siente abandonado derretido por tu amor._

_Sin rumbo yo estoy perdido, _

_No puedo disimular._

_Yo lo siento amiga mía,_

_Yo lo siento te lo tengo que contar_

_Desde que te vi_

_Todo es tan distinto para mí,_

_Porque tu corazón vivirá siempre en mí._

_Desde que te vi_

_Supe que eras solo para mí,_

_Que mi vida eres tú_

_y la quiero vivir junto a ti,_

_Desde que te vi_

_Ya no aguanto lo que siento,_

_y no puedo fingir mas,_

_Sin tu amor me estoy muriendo, _

_Bailo con mi soledad._

_Hice todo por no amarte,_

_Me escape de esta pasión._

_Imposible es olvidarte hoy necesito tu amor_

_Sin rumbo yo estoy perdido,_

_No puedo disimular._

_Yo lo siento amiga mía,_

_Yo lo siento te lo tengo que contar_

_Desde que te vi_

_Todo es tan distinto para mí,_

_Porque tu corazón vivirá siempre en mi._

_Desde que te vi_

_Supe que eras solo para mí_

_Que mi vida eres tú_

_y la quiero vivir junto a ti,_

_Desde que te vi._

* * *

_Primer amor, aquel que nunca se olvida, el que te cambia la vida, el que vivimos tu y yo._

* * *

**_SyS_**

En un inmenso bosque se encontraban dos pequeños niños jugando entre las flores, en un bello día de primavera. Estaban rodeados de arboles y el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor. luego de haber jugado a las escondidas, a los encantados y haber trepado a los arboles mas altos. Se encontraban en un silencio tranquilo sentados, bajo la sombra de un árbol que estaba rodeado de Lirios. Ellos podían estar en las peores circunstancias, pero nada les importaba, ellos solo querían estar juntos.

"Seiya, siempre cuidaras de mi ¿verdad?"- pregunto una niña rubia con un peculiar peinado de dos coletas rompiendo el silencio que se había formado

"Claro Bombón"- le respondió con una sonrisa

"¿Lo prometes?"- le pregunto nuevamente dudosa

"Lo prometo"

"¿Hasta que seamos grandes y nos volvamos viejitos?"- se acerco a el señalándolo con el dedo índice

"¿Por que me estas preguntando todo esto?"- le pregunto extrañado

"Es que…bueno yo..."- la pequeña estaba roja de vergüenza y jugaba con sus dedos- "Yo quiero estar siempre contigo"

"Pero Bombón, siempre estamos juntos, tú y yo jamás nos separaremos, siempre estaré a tu lado"- se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano. La pequeña rubia tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas - "¿Por que lloras, Bombón?"- le pregunto el niño acercándose a ella provocándole un ligero rubor

Ella negó- "nada, solo es que...bueno yo...yo tengo mucho miedo de quedarme sola, Seiya"- lagrimas brotaban de sus celestes y mojaban sus mejillas.

Con el dedo pulgar el niño borro todo rastro de las lágrimas y le tomo ambas manos- "Nunca estarás sola Bombón, lo prometo. Yo siempre te voy a cuidar"-

La niña volvió a negar con la cabeza- "tu también te iras y me dejaras sola"

El pequeño la tomo de los hombros y acerco su rostro para que ella lo mirara- "¿como puedes decir eso?"- negó con la cabeza- "ya te he dicho que siempre cuidare de ti"- de pronto una idea vino a su mente. Puso una de sus rodillas en el pasto verde, le tomo una mano, y con una voz nerviosa le pregunto- "¿Bombón, quieres casarte conmigo?"

"¡¿Que?!"- le pregunto sorprendida y sonrojada.

Ante el grito de la pequeña el pelinegro se asusto y se cayo para atrás- "Bueno...quiero decir...no aquí, no ahora...pero podemos casarnos cuando seamos mas grandes, te dije que siempre cuidaría de ti"- se incorporo y se llevo una mano a la cabeza- "¿Que dices Bombón, te casas conmigo?"- le pregunto con una sonrisa

"¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo?"- le pregunto intentando disimular la felicidad que sentía

"Claro Bombón...nunca te dejare sola, es una promesa"- le dijo guiñándole un ojo

La rubia, que en realidad se llamaba Serena, se lanzo a sus brazos y casi pierden el equilibrio. Ella era muy efusiva y demostrativa. Era una niña muy solidaria y tenia confianza con todo el mundo. Alrededor de ella había una gran calidez. A veces podía ser muy llorona y miedosa. Pero siempre se sentía protegida, porque estaba con el...con Seiya.

Seiya era un niño muy travieso e inquieto, también muy sociable. Le gustaban todos los deportes masculinos y pasaba horas trepando a los arboles. Tenía mucho carisma y era muy alegre. Cuando se lo proponía podía llegar a ser un niño realmente atrevido. Algunas veces podía llegar a ser muy competitivo y protector de sus personas cercanas, a pesar de que tan solo tenia 6 años, uno mas que la pequeña.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte y la noche comenzaba a caer y la luna quería hacer su acto de presencia cotidiano. Los pájaros a esta hora, cansados, se negaban a seguir embelleciendo el silencio con sus cantos.

"Ya se esta haciendo tarde, Bombón...vamos, te acompañare a tu casa"- le extendió su mano y la pequeña no dudo en tomarla

"Gracias...Seiya"- se detuvo obligándolo a el también a detenerse y mirarla a los ojos, aun tomados de la mano- "¿Crees en el amor para toda la vida?"

"¿He? Mmm...No lo se... ¿por que hoy estas tan misteriosa? ¿Sucede algo?"

"¿Que? ¡Ah no nada!"-comenzó a reír nerviosa- "es solo que…bueno yo...nada, no es nada, vámonos"

"_que extrañas pueden llegar a ser las niñas"_- pensaba Seiya. Y así, juntos, comenzaron a caminar entre los arboles y las flores

Cuando llegaron al pueblo se detuvieron en un puesto de helados. El vendedor les sonrió, ya los conocía, todos los días al salir de la escuela, obligaban a sus madres a que les compraran al menos dos helados para cada uno.

"Hola niños, vengan, aquí tienen dos helados de fresa bañados en chocolate, como les gusta"- les dijo entregándoles ambos helados

"¡Muchas gracias!"- agradeció la pequeña con una sonrisa feliz

"Gracias Zuko, pero no tengo dinero para pagarle"- le dijo el pequeño mostrándole los bolsillos vacios

"No es nada, Seiya. La casa invita. Además tu novia parece feliz"

Serena casi se atraganta con el helado- "No somos novios"- le dijo roja de vergüenza

"tampoco tenias por que decirlo así, Bombón."- se defendió Seiya - "Además, si vamos a casarnos es lo que somos ahora"

El vendedor los miraba con ternura, ellos irradiaban pura inocencia y a pesar de su corta edad, demostraban amor puro. No hay amor mas puro que el primer amor, y mas aun si es el de niños. El amor que jamás perderá su inocencia, su calidez, el que nunca se olvida a través de los años.

"¿Como es eso de que van a casarse?"- les pregunto curioso y con una sonrisa en los labios

"Es que le propuse matrimonio a Bombón"- le contesto el pelinegro comiendo el helado con voz picara

"¿Eso es cierto pequeña?"- le pregunto a la rubia haciéndose el sorprendido. Ella asintió con la cabeza con las mejillas rosas- "¿Y tu aceptaste?"- Volvió a asentir bajando la mirada con vergüenza - "Así que es tu prometida"- dijo refiriéndose al niño

"¿Mi prome que?"- le pregunto extrañado

"Tu prometida, tu futura esposa"- intento explicarle para que el pequeño entendiera

"ah...-dijo al parecer ya entendiendo la situación-si"- le respondió orgulloso mirándola - "ella es mi prometida. ¿Verdad Bombón?"

"Si" - le contesto ella devolviéndole la mirada

"Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos"- dijo Seiya - "Debo llevar a Bombón a su casa, si no su mamá se preocupara. ¿Vamos Bombón?"- le dijo extendiéndole su mano. Ella, con su mano libre, porque aun no había terminado el helado, le tomo la mano y se fueron saludando a Zuko

"Adiós"- le gritaron los pequeños mientras se alejaban.

El vendedor los despidió con la mano y se quedo observándolos con ternura.

"Oye Seiya ¿donde compraremos a nuestros hijos?"

"¿Todavía no nos casamos y ya estas pensando en eso?"- le reclamo sonrojado

"Es que si vamos a casarnos debemos pensar en eso. Yo quiero tener muchos. ¿Donde se compraran?"

"En la juguetería, supongo. Pero deberemos buscar alguna, nunca he visto que vendan niños"

"Si, eso creo"

"¿Crees que ya los vendan grandes y no de bebes?"

"Ay no Seiya, yo quiero que los compremos de bebes, son muy lindos"

"Tu porque no tienes hermanos Bombón., Yaten, cuando era mas pequeño no dejaba de llorar y vomitaba todo el tiempo. Además mis padres, cuando era un bebe le tenían que cambiar los pañales a cada rato"- Se quejo

"¡Pero yo los quiero de bebes!"- le grito enojada

"Esta bien, lo que tu digas Bombón"- le contesto asustado, pues sabia que cuando Serena se enojaba o se encaprichaba con algo, nadie podía hacerla cambiar de opinión

"Yo quisiera tener cinco o seis"

"¡Cinco o Seis!"- le dijo casi gritando, provocando que la gente que caminaba volteara a verlos- "¿no crees que son muchos, Bombón?" - le dijo bajando el tono de voz un poco avergonzado e intentando hacerla desistir de su idea

"Aja, me gustaría tener una mesa grande y que estén todos sentados alrededor. También me gustaría tener una casa con un gran parque, un perro, una piscina, un auto, que también tiene que ser grande para que entremos todos. Tú trabajaras y yo te esperare con la cena preparada y la casa limpia. Los niños ya estarán bañados y listos para cuando tu llegues y yo te recibiré en la entrada con el bebe en brazos y con una panza enorme. Oye, ¿como le harán para meterse a los niños a la panza?"- le contaba sus ideas gesticulando con las manos

"Veo que ya lo tienes todo planeado, ¿verdad Bombón?"- le decía mientras sus mejillas estaban encendidas, le encantaba verla tan animada, se veía muy linda cuando sonreía. Cada vez que ella reía o lo miraba muy de cerca y le sonreía el se ruborizaba y sentía un cosquilleo notable en su estomago. No sabia porque, pero solo cuando estaba con ella sentía eso.

"Pues claro, y si seré tu esposa algún día, debo pensar en eso ¿no lo crees?. Tu también deberías comenzar a pensar en ello, Seiya"- le dijo reprochándole.

"¿eh? si, lo hare."- contesto rápido antes de hacer enojar a Serena

Ya habían llegado a la casa de la pequeña, Seiya vivía en frente, dos casas hacia la izquierda. Se sentaron en las escaleras de la entrada y siguieron platicando- "Seiya...¿de verdad jamás olvidaras tu promesa de casarnos?"- le pregunto temerosa

"Yo jamás rompo una promesa, Bombón, tu lo sabes. ¿Recuerdas cuando un día dije que me llevaría a la tortuga del salón y todos rieron?"- le pregunto sonriendo

"Si, recuerdo que la metiste en tu mochila y luego tu mama te descubrió y tuvo que obligarte a devolverla y pedirle perdón a la maestra"

"¿Ya lo ves? Yo nunca rompo mis promesas."-dijo orgulloso

"Si, tienes razón"-le dijo sonriendo- "Ya es tarde, ¿quieres quedarte a cenar?"

"No puedo, le dije a mi mamá que iría a comer hoy. Mañana vendré temprano con Taiki a recogerte., nos vemos"- le decía alejándose haciéndole señas de despedida con la mano

"Adiós"- lo saludo de la misma manera y entro a su casa.

**_SyS_**

Al entrar en su casa la pequeña se dirigió a la cocina. Allí se encontraba su madre cortando unas cebollas para la cena- "Hola pequeña"-la saludo Mama Ikuko cuando la vio entrar - "¿En donde te habías metido?"

"Fui a tomar un helado con Seiya, mama"- Le dijo omitiendo el detalle de que habían pasado la tarde entera en el bosque, que se encontraba muy alejado del pueblo. Algo que no les agradaba ni a los padres de Serena ni a los de Seiya. Cada vez que decían que iban al bosque, ganaban un regaño, entonces optaron por omitir algunas cosas. No era mentir, porque sabían a la perfección que eso estaba mal, solo era ocultar la información, era un secreto.

Un secreto compartido, pues Taiki, el hermano mayor de Seiya y Ami, la amiga de Serena, pues adoraban jugar ahí por ser un lugar tranquilo donde no había nadie que los regañara y podían jugar a lo que ellos quisieran. Taiki y Ami eran unos niños muy tranquilos, entonces de alguna manera, los padres quedaban conformes de que no se iban a meter en problemas. Además era un pueblo muy pacifico y pequeño, todo el mundo se conocía.

Nada podría pasarles.

"Serena..."- le dijo su madre cruzándose de brazos- "son las siete de la tarde y de aquí te fuiste hace mas de tres horas, jovencita. Quiero pensar que no habrán ido al bosque... así que debes inventar una buena excusa."- le dijo con un tono enfadado

"¿eh?"- se llevo un brazo a la nuca y rio nerviosamente- "no mama ¿como crees? Fuimos al parque a jugar y tomamos un helado, solo eso. Sabes que yo le tengo mucho miedo al bosque"- intento convencer a su madre

"Lo se"- al parecer le había creído- "Pero cuando estas con Seiya parece que se olvidan los temores"- le dijo sonriéndole

Se le subieron los colores a la cabeza a la rubia, aun era muy pequeña pero entendía algunas indirectas- "¿Eh?"- A veces hacerse la tonta era la mejor salida- "Oye mama...¿podría ayudarte a servir la mesa?"

Viendo el sonrojo color rosa repentino de la pequeña, Ikuko sonrió- "Si cariño, por supuesto"- y le fue alcanzando los platos y los vasos- "¿Cariño podrías llamar a tu papa? Ya esta lista la comida"

"Si"- asintió y salió corriendo de la cocina dirigiéndose al living. Con una gran agilidad dio un salto estirando los brazos y se colgó de la cintura de su padre, que pudo sentir el aroma de la comida y supuso que la cena ya estaría lista- "Ya esta la comida, papi"- Kenji le sonrió y la levanto hasta el techo, haciendo que sus piernas quedaran colgando en el aire y sus brazos a sus costados

"Hola princesa ¿donde te habías metido?"- le decía mientras le daba vueltas y ella reía a carcajadas

"Estaba con Seiya en el parque"- le respondió ahora que su papa dejo de darle vueltas y solo la tenia en brazos mientras entraban a la cocina.- "¿Con Seiya? Que raro"- le dijo con ironía- "Comenzare a pensar que lo quieres mas a el que a mi"- La sentó en la silla y se acerco a Ikuko para abrazarla por la espalda y darle un beso en la mejilla

"No papa ¿como crees? A ti te quiero también"- le dijo sonriéndole

"¿Como que a mi también?"- le dijo fingiendo molestia- "Al único hombre que debes querer es a mi"- le dijo sonriéndole

"¡Ay papa!"- le contesto con las mejillas rosadas

"Huele delicioso, cariño"- le dijo a su esposa

"Gracias amor, veo que estas celoso de un niño de solo seis años"- le dijo riendo ganándose una mueca de Kenji mientras se sentaba en la punta de la mesa

"Mira papi, yo puse la mesa ¿verdad que lo hice bien?"- le pregunto orgullosa y esperanzada

"Muy bien hecho, princesa."

Lo miro y le sonrió feliz y volteo a mirar a su madre que servía la comida- "mama...¿mañana podría ayudarte con las cosas de la casa" - le pregunto con una sonrisa tímida

"Claro mi cielo"-le sonrió- "¿Pero que se te ha dado por hacer las cosas de la casa?"- le pregunto curiosa

Bajando un poco la mirada, jugando con sus pulgares y chocando los dedos índices le contesto- "Es que…bueno la verdad...es que quiero ser una buena esposa"- termino de responder bastante nerviosa la pregunta

Silencio

Unos largos minutos de silencio

Ikuko rio por la cara de Kenji, era un rostro memorable- "Falta mucho para eso ¿no crees?"- le cuestiono mientras intentaba contener la risa viendo como Kenji comía nervioso la lasaña

"Si pero… si algún día voy a casarme debo aprender"- le contesto seria

"Me parece muy bien que pienses en eso, cariño. Pero aun eres muy pequeña, Serena. Cuando seas mayor conocerás a un buen muchacho y te casaras y..."- y fue interrumpida por la niña

"No mama, no conoceré a nadie mas porque ya lo conozco"

Kenji casi se atraganta con el pedazo de lasaña en su garganta- "¿Como que ya lo conoces, Serena?"- le pregunto intentando mantener la tranquilidad, pero al parecer Serena se asusto un poco porque agacho la cabeza y no contesto

Ikuko rio un poco nuevamente por la cara de su marido y le hablo con una voz muy dulce y reconfortante a su hija brindándole seguridad- "¡Así que ya lo conoces!"- le dijo emocionada logrando que Serena la mirara- "¿Quien es el afortunado?"- le pregunto mientras Kenji bebía de su vaso

"Con Seiya"- le respondió sonriéndole

Kenji escupió la bebida y comenzó a toser, si antes no se había atragantado con la lasaña, ahora se atragantaba con la bebida- "Pero princesa,"- intento hablar con el mismo tono de Ikuko pero intentado disimular con una dulzura que parecía no querer salir- "primero debe pedirte casamiento, además son muy pequeños, además aun yo no les di mi permiso"

"¿Tiene que pedirte permiso?"- le pregunto extrañada

"Si cariño, cuando alguien quiere casarse con una novia, debe pedir su mano al padre de la joven primero"

"Pero Seiya ya me pregunto y ya le dije que si"- le dijo inocentemente

"¡Seiya te propuso matrimonio! Kenji ¿no es eso lo mas tierno que has oído? ¡Estoy tan feliz hija!¡Eso es maravilloso! Creo que voy a llorar, iré por la cámara"

"Cariño ven acá"- le dijo tomándola de la muñeca con los ojos al borde del llanto- "No tomaras una foto cuando aun le faltan mas de quince años para casarse, ven aquí"

"¡Quince años! ¿Cuanto tiempo es eso? Yo no quiero esperar tanto"- protesto la rubia haciendo puchero

Intentando calmar su alegría, Ikuko miro a su hija con una gran ternura- "Aun eres muy pequeña"- le dijo acariciando sus cabellos dorados- "pero cuando crezcan, si siguen pensando lo mismo, podrán casarse, tienen mi bendición y la de Kenji ¿Verdad cariño?"- le dijo lanzándole una mirada asesina

Si algo tenían las mujeres Tsukino, era el poder de convicción que tenían con los hombres para que ellos hagan lo que ellas quisieran. Kenji la miro temeroso y con voz firme respondió- "Claro que n.."- Ikuko profundizo su mirada- "...s-si, mi cielo"- termino accediendo Kenji resignado

"Viste cariño, papa también lo acepta"- le sonrió

La rubia le devolvió la sonrisa- "Muchas gracias, ¿pero cuanto tiempo son quince años?"- le pregunto temerosa

"Lo suficiente para que te arrepientas"- le contesto su padre comiendo su bocado

"¡Kenji!"- le grito- "Lo que tu papa quiere decir es que es el tiempo suficiente para que lo piensen mejor"

- "Pues no se, yo ya lo tengo decidido, me casare con Seiya"- Dijo decidida logrando una risa de su madre y un nuevo atragantamiento de su padre

_"y así como se vive el primer amor, se vive la inocencia, se vive la ingenuidad, lástima que a veces unos la llegan a olvidar…"_

* * *

_HoLa!!_

_¿Como les va, tanto tiempo?_

_Yo feliz!!_

_Gracias a Tsuki me estoy destrabando con mi historia!_

_Espero que difruten de este primer capitulo...ni idea de cuando actualizo!_

_Espero que les guste leerlo como a mi me gusta hacerlo!_

_Les mando un Bzo!_

_LuCyAnA KoU_


	2. Como te extraño corazon

_**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen**_

* * *

_Capitulo dedicado a mi fiel compañera **Sol.Kaori** que me ayudo con este capitulo como no tienen idea, sinceramente no podría continuar con esta historia si no fuera por ella, que me ayuda y me aconseja con sus ideas cuando mi inspiración se evapora como por arte de magia. No sabes lo mucho que me has ayudado y lo mucho que significa para mi que te hallas tomado tu tiempo libre para poder ayudarme a continuar esta historia!_ _Muchísimas gracias!_

_Si tienen tiempo dense una vuelta y lean las historias de esta autora que me ah hecho reir y llorar unas cuantas veces jajaja, ella sabe porque lo digo jajaja ¿no Solcito? jajaja._

_Bueno ahora si, a leer!_

* * *

Desde Que Te Vi…………………………

_Desde Que Te Vi………………………….……….…………………………………….Lucyana Kou._

* * *

_**Capitulo II**_

"_**Como Te Extraño Corazón"**_

_**Disclaimer: **Amor es el primer sentimiento que hay antes de que todas las cosas malas aparezcan. El amor de niños es el mas inocente ¿Que sucede cuando se crece?SyS_

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana luego de la propuesta de casamiento. Los niños siguieron viéndose todos los días e iban juntos a todas partes. Ahora estaban nuevamente en el bosque, pero esta vez no estaban solos. A pedido de Seiya, Taiki, Amy y Yaten también estaban.

Serena había notado que ese día todos habían actuado muy extraños, ¡hasta Yaten!, solo tenía cuatro años y ya sabía guardar secretos. Cada vez que la rubia se acercaba al grupo dejaban de hablar repentinamente y cambiaban de tema.

Lo que mas le extraño a la pequeña fue que al salir de la escuela, Seiya le pidió a su madre que lo acompañara a una feria. El siempre le contaba que haría a la tarde y eso no se lo había dicho. Le pregunto si quería que los acompañara y el le respondió que no, que era un secreto. Ahora estaba realmente enojada. Se suponía que entre ellos no había secretos y además, ella seria su futura esposa.

_**Teníamos solo algunos años cuando **_

_**entonces yo te conocí en Palmar.**_

_**Teníamos la cabeza llena de ideales**_

_**y repleto el corazón repleto de amor **_

Serena estaba en su habitación cuando oyó el timbre sonar, unos instantes después pudo oír el grito de su madre que la llamaba. Bajo las escaleras con desgano y se encontró con Amy que tenia una mochila en sus espaldas.

-"Hola Amy" - saludo la rubia.

-"Hola Serena, vine a buscarte para que vayamos de picnic al parque ¿Que dices?"- preguntó nerviosa.

-"¡Claro!"- contesto emocionada, pues ya estaba aburrida de estar encerrada en su cuarto pensando en lo extraño que se encontraba su amigo. - "¿Puedo ir, mama?"

-"Si cariño, pero no regreses tarde"- concedió, pero cuando volteo las niñas ya no estaban. Pudo verlas por la ventana, corriendo a toda velocidad, o mejor dicho viendo a Serena que arrastraba a Amy a toda velocidad. Sonrió y soltó un suspiro "Niños..." pensó, y siguió con los quehaceres de la casa.

_**SyS**_

-"Serena espera que aun no te he dicho a donde vamos"- dijo agitada la peliazul por la corrida e intentando detener a Serena.

-"¿No íbamos a ir al parque?"- pregunto extrañada la de cabellos dorados.

"No, fui a buscarte para ir al bosque"- contesto poniéndose roja de vergüenza y nerviosa a la vez.

Serena la miro extrañada, juraría que escucho decir que iban al parque y no al bosque.

- "¿No íbamos de picnic al parque?"- le volvió a preguntar con duda.

-"¿Eh? ¡Ah no! - rio nerviosamente - Nos vamos de picnic al bosque, para que nadie los moleste... ¡Digo no! - volvió a reír- Digo... que para que nadie nos moleste – corrigió y siguió riendo.

- "¿Que ocultas Amy?" – Pregunto la rubia con una mirada inquisitiva.

-"¿Qué? No nada, solo digo que podríamos estar mas tranquilas y poder jugar sin que nadie nos moleste ¿Que dices? ¿Vamos?"

-"Si - respondió Serena soltando un suspiro- Vamos."

_**Fuiste mi profunda vida, **_

_**Fuiste mi profunda herida,**_

_**Fuiste mi primer amor.**_

Comenzaron a adentrarse en el bosque encontrándose con el aroma de las flores entre el pasto crecido. Caminaban en la misma dirección de siempre. En medio del bosque había una pérgola abandonada, sus maderas estaban podridas y desgastadas, las tejas estaban verdes a causa del moho acumulado por la falta de mantenimiento, no obstante, no dejaba de ser un lugar hermoso gracias a que estaba rodeada de arboles y flores.

Serena caminaba en silencio. No entendía el comportamiento y la lejanía de Seiya. Sentía que todos sus amigos le ocultaban un secreto del cual ella no participaba._ "¿Seiya me habrá dejado de querer?, ¿Se habrá arrepentido de la promesa?", e_staba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que no pudo oír el llamado de Amy.

-"¡Serena!- grito su amiga - ¿Me estas escuchando?- cuestionaba mientras abría su mochila - Ven, quiero mostrarte algo"- dijo sacando un largo mantel color blanco.

-"¿Un mantel?"- interrogo la rubia extrañada.

-"Si, ven quiero que te lo pruebes"- respondió sonriéndole.

-"¿Que me lo pruebe?, ¿Que no es para el picnic?" – la niña estaba más que confundida con la petición.

-"Si... pero ven, pruébatelo"- dijo acercándose a ella y soltándole el largo cabello rubio. Lo peino en una media coleta, adornándolo con pequeñas florecillas blancas. Luego arranco unas rosas y las coloco en su cintura amarrando el mantel que arrastraba hasta el piso. - ¡Mira Serena, pareces una novia! – exclamo al regalarle una sonrisa.

_**Eres lo que mas recuerdo,**_

_**Eres lo que yo eh soñado,**_

_**Fuiste mi mejor amor.**_

-"¿De verdad, Amy?" – pregunto ilusionada y devolviéndole la sonrisa al girar sobre sus talones y desfilando para su amiga.

-"Te ves hermosa, Serena. A Seiya le encantara" – aseguro Amy emocionada.

-"¿A Seiya?"- Al oír ese nombre su sonrisa se borro.

-"¿Que sucede?"- inquirió preocupada por la reacción de su amiga.

-"No lo se, todo el día actuó muy extraño"- respondió liberando un suspiro.

En ese momento se oyeron unas voces que provenían desde la pérgola, las dos pequeñas voltearon, aun estaban un poco alejadas del centro del bosque. Una de ellas sonrió y la otra temblaba de miedo.

-"Ven, vamos"- sugirió sonriente y extendiéndole la mano.

-"¿Acaso estás loca Amy? Parece que hay gente... o peor aun... si son animales salvajes.- decía la rubia dando grandes pasos hacia atrás -Vámonos de aquí"- pero cuando estuvo a punto de echarse a correr su amiga la tomo del brazo.

-"¡Espera Serena! Ven quiero mostrarte algo" – confeso su compañera.

-"¿Amy, que esperas? Vámonos de aquí. - decía sujetándole la mano que su amiga tenia en su brazo- Puede ser peligroso y..."- pero calló al escuchar unas voces muy conocidas para ella.

"_Tu novia ya se esta tardando demasiado, quiero irme a casa. Taiki, dile a Seiya que me lleve con mami", _alcanzo a oír perfectamente en la voz aguda de Yaten.

_**Como te extraño corazón,**_

_**Yo no te puedo olvidar.**_

_**Como te extraño corazón,**_

_**Yo no te puedo olvidar.**_

-"Pero si son..." - dijo la rubia soltando a su amiga y caminando hacia el lugar donde provenían las voces, seguida de su amiga. Siguieron caminando y se encontraron con tres niños. Uno estaba recostado en una de las paredes de la pérgola, otro estaba sentado en el pasto y el otro caminaba de una punta a la otra de una forma ansiosa.

Las pequeñas se acercaban cada vez más y, cuando se percataron de dos nuevas presencias, los niños voltearon y se encontraron con Amy que se quedo mas atrás tomando unos Lirios y una cálida sonrisa de Serena, que se acercaba lentamente.

El pelinegro se quedo mirando fijamente a la rubia que solo sonreía para él. Realmente se veía muy hermosa, jamás la había visto con el cabello suelto, y las rosas y el mantel que simulaba ser la cola de un vestido de novia la hacían verse más angelical.

Taiki se paro en el tercer escalón de la pérgola, mientras que Amy le entrego un pequeño ramo de Lirios a la novia. Al ver que Seiya no salía de su atontamiento observando a la rubia, Taiki bajo los escalones y lo jalo de la coleta, indicándole que debía pararse en el pie de la entrada. Amy se paro junto a Seiya del lado derecho. Yaten, resoplando se acerco a Serena, le tomo bruscamente el brazo y la hizo caminar hasta llegar al lado de su hermano, que según el, se veía como un tonto.

La pequeña no entendía nada, solo sabia que se sentía sumamente feliz. Seiya se veía muy tierno con las mejillas rosadas y con esa expresión de solemnidad, un cosquilleo en su estomago la hizo sonreír de una manera que logro ruborizarla y mas aun al niño que estaba frente a ella.

-"Te dije que cumpliría mi promesa, Bombón"- dijo cuando logro articular palabra.

-"Seiya..."- murmuro la pequeña con las mejillas encendidas.

_**Íbamos siempre a caminar**_

_**bajo esa lluvia que en verano cae sin parar.**_

_**Siempre buscando la oscuridad,**_

_**buscando la libertad de explorar,**_

_**Nuestra piel…**_

-"¿Bombón, estas bien? - pregunto preocupado- Si quieres podemos casarnos otro día si tu quieres… ¿Aun quieres casarte conmigo?"- cuestiono intentando disimular el tono temeroso de su voz.

-"¡Claro que quiero!"- grito la pequeña logrando hacer saltar a todos los presentes.

-"¿Pero te sientes bien? Estas muy roja"- dijo mas aliviado por la respuesta y preocupado a la vez.

-"Tu también estas muy rojo Seiya y nadie te dice nada"- intervino Taiki con una sonrisa.

-"Si, es cierto"- secundo Yaten.

-"Ya déjenme en paz"- grito el pelinegro exasperado por los comentarios.

-"Bueno, yo creo que será mejor que nos apuremos, así podremos celebrar con un Picnic - sugirió Amy intentando calmar los ánimos - ¿Que dicen?"

-"Si, ya tengo mucha hambre"- se quejo Yaten.

-"Bueno, en ese caso comencemos"- dijo Taiki volviendo a su lugar.

Serena y Seiya estaban uno junto al otro. Se sonrieron mutuamente y Taiki comenzó a hablar.

- "Estamos aquí para unir a mi hermano y a su Bombón en matrimonio - en ese momento se acerco Yaten con una pequeña cajita que contenía dos pequeños anillos de juguete en formas de conejo- Seiya Kou, ¿Aceptas por esposa a Serena Tsukino para amarla y respetarla todos los días, cuando este enferma o no este enferma, o cuando no te quiera compartir sus dulces?"

-"Sip, acepto"- respondió el niño con una gran sonrisa.

-"Serena Tsukino, ¿Aceptas por esposo a Seiya Kou para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días, cuando este enfermo o cuando no este enfermo, cuándo no te quiera dar de su helado, cuando este insoportable, o cuando…?"

-"Basta Taiki" – replico el pelinegro molesto por las palabras de su hermano.

-"Si, acepto"- contesto Serena con las mejillas más que rosadas.

_**Yo te di amor del bueno,**_

_**Tú me diste amor del bueno,**_

_**empapados de amor.**_

Taiki entonces le pidió a Yaten los anillos. Seiya fue el primero en colocar uno de ellos en el dedo anular de Serena, quien no dejaba de sentir aquella sensación invadiendo todo su ser. Cuando hubo terminado, tocaba el turno a la rubia, pero los nervios que tenia la pequeña la hicieron tirar aquel anillo un par de veces antes de que el dedo anular de su dueño por fin lo adornara en su mano.

Cuando el tierno rito improvisado hubo terminado, los niños se dispusieron a celebrar un Picnic en aquel bosque en celebración a la nueva pareja. Dicho banquete consistió en algunas manzanas, chocolates, jugo de uva y algunos bocadillos preparados por la madre de Amy.

Pronto comenzó a anochecer y dispusieron que lo mejor seria regresar antes de que sus papas se preocuparan y que cuando los encontraran, les dieran un merecido castigo por andar solos en el bosque.

Seiya y serena regresaron tomados de la mano. Ambos parecían cohibidos ante la idea de haberse casado, sin embargo, era la inocente niña la que sentía salírsele el corazón de tan solo pensar que a partir de ese día seria para siempre la esposa de Seiya Kou, su mejor amigo.

_**Me entregue profundamente,**_

_**te entregaste con el alma,**_

_**empapados de amor.**_

Los niños se encaminaron pronto a su casa, Seiya había antes acompañado a su ahora pequeña esposa a la puerta de su casa, en donde una Ikuko con cara de pocos amigos esperaba el retorno de su hija. Pero dicho gesto se desvaneció por la ternura que le causaba ver el cariño que esos dos niños se demostraban tan solo con verlos tomados de la mano.

-"Hasta mañana Serena, nos vemos en la escuela" – dijo Seiya soltando su mano.

-"Si Seiya, nos vemos en la escuela. Me gusto mucho este día" – murmuro tímidamente y plantándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla derecha, y luego echarse a correr, para desaparecer instantáneamente detrás de su madre.

_**Como te extraño corazón,**_

_**Yo no te puedo olvidar**_

_**Como te extraño corazón,**_

_**Yo no te puedo olvidar.**_

Ikuko, sorprendida por la acción de su hija, miro interrogante a Seiya, quien no podía ocultar la paleta multicolor que se pintaba en su infantil rostro.

-"Adiós, señora" – dijo echándose a correr como quien se siente descubierto de un delito, y del cual ciertamente era culpable: robar el corazón de su única hija.

_**Se me pasa la vida soñando,**_

_**Se me ha ido la vida soñando…**_

Una vez adentro, Serena no se salvo de unas cuantas reprimendas por parte de su madre por andar en la calle tan tarde y sola con sus amiguitos. Pero el enojo se disipo cuando se decidió por fin a darle la sorpresa que le tenia desde hacia unas cuantas horas, poco después que su hija salio de casa.

-"Te tengo una sorpresa"- anuncio Ikuko emocionada por la felicidad que había de causarle la noticia a su niña.

-"¿Cuál?" – pregunto ansiosa y con dos enormes celestes llenos de sorpresa.

-"¿Quién crees que ha venido a visitarnos por un tiempo?" – interrogo Ikuko a su hija, esperando que adivinara enseguida. Lo cual no ocurrió, pues la cara de Serena reflejaba una duda más que existencial. - ¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación y lo averiguas?... – termino diciendo.

Serena no espero a que su madre le diera más explicaciones y salio corriendo lo más aprisa que pudo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Llego a la habitación y abrió la puerta. En su tierno rostro se dibujo una de las sonrisas mas sinceras y radiantes que en su vida se le habían podido ver, ahí estaba, su confidente, su cómplice, su inigualable prima Mina. Ni siquiera dio tiempo a la otra rubia para reaccionar, cuando ya estaba abrazada a ella. Minutos después de dosis inmensas de afecto, Mina por fin pudo siquiera respirar.

-"Sere, que gusto de verte, ¿Dónde estabas?, ya quería que llegaras…"- se quejo sentándose en el suelo de la habitación.

-"Me estaba casando" – contesto despreocupada la rubia, como quien dice una verdad de lo mas natural del mundo.

-"¿Casándote?, no estés jugando Serena, ¿Quien te va a creer eso?" – expreso incrédula ante la confesión de su prima.

-"Pero es cierto, Seiya y yo nos casamos hoy en el bosque" – dijo suspirando soñadoramente.

Mina entendió que su prima no mentía, si algo tenía Serena era que a ella nunca le ocultaba nada y viceversa. Entonces le pidió que le contara todo lo que había pasado en todo el tiempo que no se habían visto, dando inicio a una de las mayores e importantes confesiones y vivencias en la vida de Serena, la que desde aquel día, era Serena de Kou.

* * *

_Hola! _

_Tanto tiempo!!_

_Mi inspiración me estuvo jugando una mala pasada!_

_Buaaaa_

_Como dije al comienzo, y ya se que puedo sonar como muy repetitiva...no estaría este capitulo listo si no fuera por la ayuda de Sol.Kaori._

_No se que me pasa, me vienen las ideas pero me cuesta mucho comenzar a desarrollarlas!!_

_Estoy con unas cuantas en mente, otras están mi compu y otras aunque no lo crean las tengo con mis apuntes de la escuela!_

_Y cuando me aburro mi imaginación comienza a volar y yo la dejo libre... ademas si no anoto la idea se que me voy a olvidar después  
_

_Bueno debo decir que me asombre por la cantidad de reviews que me fueron dejando, muchísimas gracias a todas!_

* * *

_**miki1920:**__Muchas gracias por las palabras de aliento, cuando me logre destrabar vas a tener mas de mi imaginación, porque como ya dije, tengo varias ideas en mente y te tengo una noticia... en todas los protagonistas son nuestra pareja favorita! Espero que te guste este capitulo!_

_**KuMiKo Kou:**__ A quien no le hubiese gustado ser Serena en ese momento!! Como veras Serena tuvo un arrebate de valentía y le encajo un besito a Seiya jajaja. Te aseguro que con el paso de los capítulos mas de una le gustaría ser Serena jejeje, pero también te aseguro que en muchas oportunidades vamos a desear estrangular a nuestro amado!_

_**SerenitySey: **Gracias por tu review! por ahora todo es amor y cariño...pero lamentablemente las cosas van a comenzar a complicarse para estos niños con el paso del tiempo, porque van a ir creciendo y con todo lo que eso implica los problemas también. Van atener que pasar por muchas pruebas para ver si su amor puro e inocente logra sobrevivir_

_**akela17:**__Hola querida Akela! me alegra mucho que me vuelvas a acompañar en esta nueva historia! Esa idea de los bebes es un hecho verídico, aunque no lo creas, la saque de una vez que le pregunte a mi mama la clásica..."¿De donde vienen lo bebes?" y ella me respondía que papito le plantaba una semillita en el ombligo. Y un día le pregunte si podíamos ir al vivero a comprame un hermanito jajaja. Con esas cosas suelo inspirarme y escribir jajaja. Como se nota la inocencia de uno si se pone a pensar... jajaaja, espero que te guste este capitulo, voy a tratar de actualizar pronto, pero no prometo nada. Te espero!_

_**sol.kaory:**__Y aquí llegue con la culpable de esta actualización! Jajajaja Muchísimas gracias, como veras... ¡me encanto! no sabes como me he reído, ademas creo que notaste bien cuales eran mis dificultades y supiste como remarla siguiendo el rumbo que yo quería. Como el capitulo anterior no lo habías leído antes de ser publicado te contesto tu review anterior/ 1° Si seguís riéndote sola frente a una computadora en el medio de una clase tus compañeros van a empezar a tenerte miedo jajaja 2° Gracias por las flores, pero como veras tengo serios baches, mas que baches lagunas y mas que lagunas océanos jajaja. Bueno Solcito, muchísimas gracias, nuevamente, espero seguir contando con vos para mis siguientes capítulos y mis siguientes historias. Yo espero las tuyas para ayudarte como quedamos! Te espero ansiosa y otra vez mil gracias!_

**_Bichitakou: _**_Muchas gracias por tu review! me pone muy contenta que te guste, espero tu comentario para este capitulo!_

_**LOYDA ASTRID:**__Gracias por leerme de nuevo!! Por ahora todo es color de rosa... pero todo se va a ir complicado para estos pequeños y adorables... lo único que puedo decir es que van a sufrir un poco, un poco bastante, pero wuueee, el amor es complicado wuaaajajaja. Ojala te guste este capi!_

_**serenalucy:**__Gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te guste y lamentablemente no actualizo con la rapidez que quisiera porque mi mente me juega malas pasadas con unos baches terribles, ademas de que la escuela me esta dejando muy poco tiempo como para dejarme tranquila n.n Espero que te guste este capitulo!_

_**Juliet Kou:**__Me gusto tu review! ¡Gracias por la buena onda! ojala disfrutes de esta actualización y como yo disfrute escribiéndola (aparte de las veces que me perdí). Espero tu comentario para ver si te gusto este capitulo!_

_**veronick:**__ Muchas gracias por la buena onda! El padre de Serena me hizo acordar a mi papa, jajaaja. Te espero para saber si te gusto este capitulo! _

_**Usagi bombon:**__Jajaja me causo risa tu comentario jajaja, apenas escuche esta canción se me vino la idea a la cabeza y no me pude resistir a la idea de escribir esta historia. Bueno espero que te guste este capitulo!_

_**INDO KOU:**__Gracias por tu review y espero que te guste este capitulo!_

* * *

_Muchismas gracias a todas y las invito a leer mis otras historias!_

_Nuevamente le agradezco infinitamente a Sol.Kaori! _

_Vuelvo a dejar mi msn porque en esta pagina de # no se puede lucy15(Guionbajo)88()Arroba)_

_Espero sus reviews ya siendo buenos o malos, esta demás decir que no me interesan los ofensivos, porque ni me gasto en leerlos._

_Pero todos los comentarios con buena onda o que quieran ayudarme para mejorar son bienvenidos  
_

_Ahora me despido_

_Un BzO! para todas!_

_LuCyAnA Li KoU!_


	3. Tu y mi despedida

_**Capitulo dedicado a Sol.Kaori, culpable de que hoy este subiendo este tercer capitulo!**_

* * *

_Desde Que Te Vi………………_

_**Desde Que Te Vi………………...…………………………………….Lucyana Li Kou.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Los Personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

"_Amor es el primer sentimiento que hay antes de que todas las cosas malas aparezcan. El amor de niños es el más inocente ¿Que sucede cuando se crece?" _

* * *

_**Capítulo III**_

"_**Tu"**_

-"Con que eres Serena Kou ahora ¿eh?"- se burlaba la rubia de ojos azules alzando las cejas.

-"Sip - le contesto su prima mientras los ojos se le iluminaban - ¡Mira esto, me lo dio Amy!"- le modelaba orgullosa su _vestido de novia _a su prima, que era unos meses menor que ella, aun no había cumplido sus seis años, pero era una niña muy traviesa. Tenía un carácter muy parecido al de Serena, solo que a veces se demostraba más afectuosa con los niños del sexo opuesto sin mayores problemas.

- "¡Te ves hermosa Serena!"- le dijo emocionada - "¿Qué te dijo la tía Ikuko cuando te vio así?"

-"Ahora que lo dices, creo que no se dio cuenta. Es que primero me regaño por haber llegado tarde a la casa y después me dijo que había una sorpresa en mi habitación y la sorpresa resultaste ser tu"- le dijo señalándola - "Y me fui corriendo a ver quién era".

-"Serena no olvides preparar la cama para tu pri..."- hablo Ikuko sorprendida y abriendo los ojos como platos cuando entro a la habitación de su hija, interrumpiendo la amena platica entre las pequeñas - "ma... ¿qué haces con esas flores en la cabeza y ese mantel, hija?" - le pregunto su madre sin poder lograr salir de su sorpresa

La pequeña se ruborizo y bajo la mirada.

- "¿No te gusta, mama?".

-"Claro que me gusta, cariño"- se agacho para quedar a la altura de su hija - "Te ves preciosa pero, ¿por qué traes puesto un mantel?"

-"Es que Serena se caso, tía"- explico la pequeña con un moño rojo en la cabeza haciendo una pose triunfal como quien sabe todas las respuestas.

La mujer adulta miro incrédula a su apenada hija y se llevo una mano a su boca para impedir que un grito de alegría se escapara de su garganta

- "¿Es cierto eso, hija?"- su hija asintió con la cabeza manteniendo su vista fija en el suelo - "¿De verdad?"- volvió a asentir con la cabeza y le mostro el anillo con forma de conejo - "¿Con Seiya?".

-"Si, mama"- le respondió la pequeña con las mejillas rosadas no queriendo mirar a su madre por temor a recibir un regaño

-"Eso es maravilloso, hija. ¡Iré por la cámara!"- Se levanto de su sitio y salió corriendo de la habitación - "¡Kenji, Kenji! Cariño, debes oír esto"- la oyeron decir mientras la voz de Ikuko se perdía por los pasillos de la casa.

_**No se piensa en el verano cuando cae la nieve  
Deja que pase un momento y volveremos a querernos.**_

La pequeña se quedo observando incrédula la puerta que había cruzado su madre segundos atrás. Ella pensó que recibiría un regaño y en cambio, su madre se veía muy feliz por una razón que ella desconocía.

-"Oye Serena"- la llamo su prima- "¿Cómo es Seiya?"

La pequeña no logro evitar su evidente sonrojo.

- "Pues...veras... es un poco más alto que yo, tiene cabello negro y unos ojos azules que si los miras bien puedes ver unas manchitas más claras y puedes reflejarte. Y cuando está enojado se le juntan las cejas y cuando está contento se le iluminan los ojos y a veces creo que brillan y..."

-"Ya, ya Serena, no te estoy preguntando como es el, te estoy preguntando como es el contigo"- la interrumpió su prima.

-"¡Ah!"- rio avergonzada - "Bueno veras... es muy bueno, siempre me acompaña a todas partes y me toma la mano y no sé porque pero cuando hace eso o me sonríe siento que me caminan hormigas por la pancita"

"¿Hormigas por la pancita?"- repitió extrañada - "¿No te duele?"

-"No, se siente bien. A veces, cuando me habla muy cerquita mío siento algo parecido al miedo, pero no es eso... siento que me tiemblan las manos y las piernas, no es que eso"- respondió confundida y mareada.

-"¡Ay que romántico!"- hablaba con las manos cruzadas y llevándoselas a un costado del rostro - "Eso es amor, Serena. En las novelas que mira mi mami en la tele le dicen mariposas".

-"¿Mariposas?"- repitió confundida - "Oye Mina, ahora que lo dices ¿Donde están los tíos Tomoyo y Eriol?"

-"Vinieron, pero ya se fueron"- respondió, pero al ver que su prima no entendía siguió - "Llamaron de último momento del trabajo de papi y dijeron que lo necesitaban para ayudar a un señor que tiene problemas en otro país, papa no quería ir, pero mami dijo que era bueno que lo llamaran a él, dijo algo así como que le darían un acenlo o acendo"- le explico gesticulando con una mano.

_**Jamás la lógica del mundo nos ha dividido  
Ni el futuro tan incierto nos ha preocupado  
**_

-"¡¿Te quedaras conmigo, prima?!"- indago entusiasmada.

-"Sip, porque mis papis dicen que no quieren que me cuiden extraños".

-"Pero tu vives muy lejos, Mina. Además la tía Akary vive más cerca de tu casa".

-"Si, al principio ellos querían que fuera a su casa, pero no hay niños con quien jugar y yo quería estar contigo. Mami me dijo que irán muy lejos hasta que termine el año"- dijo con una sonrisa triste- "pero también me dijo que vendrán a verme seguido".

-"¡Qué bien! ¡Te quedaras conmigo!"- le decía mientras la abrazaba con fuerza pero pareció recordar algo y se separo un poco de ella - "Pero... ¿Y la escuela?".

-"Mi escuela queda muy lejos y la tía Ikuko me dijo que iría a la misma escuela que tu" – explico.

-"¡Qué bueno! Estaremos todo el día juntas, prima. ¡Conocerás a Seiya! Estoy segura que te llevaras muy bien con él, siempre habla con todo el mundo. El tiene dos hermanos, uno es mayor que él, se llama Taiki, es muy bueno, siempre está estudiando y es muy amable y tranquilo."- explico con una sonrisa pintada en los labios - "Y el más pequeño se llama Yaten"- nombro a este ultimo rodando los ojos - "Es bueno, pero también es caprichoso, no es amable y mucho menos tranquilo"- informo poniendo cara de horror provocando la risa de Mina - "Y Amy también va a nuestra escuela, es muy buena, estoy segura que seremos las tres muy buenas amigas".

-"¡Genial!"- festejo la ojiazul.

En ese momento oyeron el timbre sonar y se miraron extrañadas, nunca tenían visitas a esas horas, además estarían por comenzar a cenar en cuanto Ikuko las llamase. Segundos después su asombro creció debido a unas cuantas voces que provenían del piso de abajo y luego el sonido de un jarrón roto, Serena pensó _"Yaten"_. Ese niño siempre rompía un jarrón cada vez que visitaba su casa. Instantes después oyeron la voz de Ikuko que las llamaba.

_**Una vez los dos dijimos hay que separarse  
Mas decidimos las maletas antes de emprender el viaje**_

Bajaron la escalera y la premonición de Serena se hizo realidad. Frente a ellas, se encontraban la señora Kou y sus tres pequeños hijos. El menor de los tres tenía una expresión de haber recibido un regaño y junto a el había un jarrón roto.

-"Lo siento Ikuko, es muy distraído, siempre se lleva cosas por delante y..."- se vio interrumpida se disculpa por un gruñido de su hijo más pequeño.

-"Oye quítate"- rezongo el peliplateado al voltearse y chocar contra algo, mejor dicho alguien.

-"Quítate tú, fíjate por donde caminas, tonto"- le respondió una voz aguda.

-"¡¿A quién le dices tonto?!"- refunfuño pero luego se quedo hipnotizado por unos ojos azules que lo miraban con desaprobación.

-"A ti, TONTO"- le respondió resaltando la última palabra.

-"Veo que ya se conocieron ¿eh?" - intervino Ikuko en la pequeña discusión - "Yaten, ella es Mina, la prima de Serena. Mina el es Yaten, un amiguito de tu prima"

-"Ho-hola"- saludo tímidamente.

-"Hola"- devolvió el saludo con desgano.

-"Y ellos dos son sus hermanos; Taiki y Seiya. Niños ella es Mina, se quedara a vivir con nosotros".

-"Hola Mina"- se acerco primero Seiya - "Ven, iremos a jugar a la sala, Bombón tiene el nuevo videojuego de Sailor V".

-"¿Bombón? ¿Hablas de Serena?"- pregunto extrañada.

-"Si, ella es mi Bombón"- respondió simplemente el pelinegro con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios provocando un rubor notable en la otra pequeña.

-"Ah, ya veo." - le dirigió una mirada fugaz a su prima con una media sonrisa, pero al verla tan avergonzada decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación - "Si, ya lo sé, yo se lo regale"- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-"Si es cierto, Bombón ya me lo había dicho. Taiki, Yaten ¿vienen con nosotros?"- pregunto el pelinegro a sus hermanos.

-"Si"- contesto con simpleza el mayor.

-"Yo mejor me quedo con mami"- respondió el más pequeño.

-"Vamos, no seas tímido"- le dijo Mina colgándose de su cuello - "Ven a jugar con nosotros, tonto".

-"¡Yo no soy ningún tonto!"- refunfuño ruborizado intentando soltarse del agarre - "Y ya suéltame que no puedo respirar".

-"Niños, no se vayan que primero quiero tomarles algunas fotografías, luego podemos cenar todos juntos" – termino de decir Ikuko con una sonrisa de añoranza ante los juegos infantiles que observaba ante sus ojos.

_**Tú... No podrás faltarme cuando falte todo a mi alrededor  
Tú... Aire que respiro en aquel paisaje donde vivo yo  
**_

_**S&S**_

Tres mayos con sus tórridas lluvias, encontraron en el rostro de Serena Tsukino, una vivacidad propia de los niños que ya no son niños pero que tampoco han dejado de serlo. Parecía que cada día transcurrido le regalaba un dejo de nueva sabiduría, y una sorpresa totalmente nueva ante sus ojos, como la de quien encuentra un extraño tesoro en una tienda de antigüedades. Y, precisamente sorpresas era lo que aun le escondían sus días por venir, sus días por llegar.

_**Tú... Tú me das la fuerza que se necesita para no marchar  
Tú me das amor**_

Mina Aino era su inseparable. Sus padres habían alargado su estancia en el extranjero, su padre fue ascendido y se le demandaba su residencia en aquel lugar. Después de una confrontación de puntos de vista se acordó que Mina se quedaría con Ikuko hasta que terminara la Secundaria, hasta entonces, la llevarían a continuar sus estudios en aquel país en donde ahora se encontraban. Mina no encontró inconveniente, pronto, demasiado pronto se acostumbro a la ausencia de sus padres, y aunque los extrañaba, la presencia e irradiabilidad de su prima, la hacían sentirse como en casa.

Asistir a la escuela era todo un rito. Era adentrarse en un santuario de esos que albergan reliquias y saberes desconocidos, ¿Quién podría decir que hay plantas que producen su propio alimento, o que existían dinosaurios del tamaño de un edificio completo?, sin embargo, hay cosas que no se aprenden en la escuela.

_**Jamás la lógica del mundo nos ha dividido  
Ni el futuro tan incierto nos ha preocupado  
**_

Ya hacían tres años desde aquel día en que una tarde veraniega y un bosque silente fuesen testigos de una unión inocente, de la boda de un par de niños con promesas de futuro. Seiya y Serena habían continuado con su amistad inquebrantable, incluso se había hecho más estrecha, pues aquella promesa había instituido un pacto de confidencia y amistad más fuerte que antes. La curiosidad y la insistencia de ambos niños habían puesto a sus padres en grandes dilemas en cuanto las preguntas llegaban de sus inocentes bocas. Y es que tantas cosas les causaban la inquietud propia de su edad, además de que observaban cosas que les despertaban esa misma inquietud.

Un día llego Seiya a su casa y encontró a su madre viendo la televisión.

-"¿Que miras?" – pregunto interesado.

-"Una telenovela hijo, ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo a verla?" – respondió con una sonrisa, después de haberlo abrazado.

-"Y ¿de qué trata?"

-"Ah, bueno, se trata de dos niños que se hacen amigos, y después cuando crecen se enamoran y se casan" – resumió su madre.

-"¿Y por qué hacen eso?" – señalo el televisor con un gesto.

La joven madre se volvió hacia la pantalla, buscando encontrar que era a lo que se refería su pequeño, cuando no pudo evitar cierta turbación al mirar la escena de la pareja besándose.

-"Ah… eso, pues… cuando dos personas se quieren mucho, expresan su cariño con ese gesto, eso es un beso." – trato de explicar de la manera más sensata que pudo.

"Con que un beso…", pensó Seiya con la sorpresa del que se le descubre una verdad total y misteriosa. Instantes después fue a su habitación y tomo una siesta, después, iría a buscar a Serena. Había prometido que comerían helado y alimentarían a las palomas del parque.

_**Una vez los dos dijimos hay que separarse  
Mas decidimos las maletas antes de emprender el viaje**_

Serena estaba haciendo su tarea, la cual a petición imperiosa de Ikuko era la condición para salir, cuando vio llegar a su padre.

-"¡Papi!" – exclamo saltando de la silla como impulsada por un resorte.

-"¡Princesita!, ¿Cómo ha estado mi niña?, ¿Te has portado bien?" – cuestiono su padre al devolver el abrazo de su hija.

-"Pues, te diré Kenji, que tuve que rogar mucho para que se pusiera a hacer su tarea." – dijo Ikuko entrando en la sala.

-"No te enfades cariño, es solo una niña." – dijo dirigiéndose a su mujer y tomarla suavemente por la cintura, para después darle un dulce y tierno beso.

Hasta entonces, Serena no había reparado en aquel ritual de sus padres al saludarse cada noche. Se quedo viendo atenta la escena y le pareció haber presenciado el milagro más preciado de todas las religiones del mundo.

-"¿Tienes hambre?" – le pregunto Ikuko a su marido, a lo que este ultimo afirmo elogiando una y otra vez el toque culinario sin igual de su mujer.

Mina, que había entrado justo cuando Serena se quedaba absorta en aquella imagen de sus padres, tuvo que zarandear a su prima para que reaccionara.

"¿Qué pasa Mina, porque me jalas?" – se quejo.

-"¿Porque va a ser, si no me haces caso?" – respondió con simpleza la de ojos claros.

-"Oye Mina, ¿Por qué los papás se besan? – cuestionó con inocencia y curiosidad.

-"Pues mi mama me dijo una vez que eso lo hacen las personas que se quieren y están casadas…" – soltó Mina rascándose con un dedo la cabeza.

A Serena se le subieron los colores al rostro, ¿Eso significaba que ella y Seiya también debían hacer esas cosas? Ellos estaban casados y se querían mucho, eso quería decir que un beso debía ser una cosa natural entre ambos ¿no?

Mina observo la reacción de su prima pero no dijo nada por no dejarla en evidencia, ya se encargaría ella de que ese beso se diera a como diera lugar, aunque en ello gastara todas las energías que poseía. Con lo que no contaba la traviesa rubia era con que esa tarde se le adelantaría el destino como estratega en sus planes.

Escucharon unas horas después el timbre sonar. Seiya apareció tras la puerta con una bolsita de alpiste entre las manos y mares de ideas en la cabeza. Invitaron a Mina a unirse a su expedición al parque, no obstante, Ikuko fue el obstáculo para la pequeña niña, puesto que no la dejo ir por la simple y sencilla razón de que no había terminado su tarea. Así que Mina estaba destinada a pasar una tarde sin mas compañía que sus libretas de Matemáticas y Ciencias Naturales, "¿Por qué no le habré hecho caso a la tía?", se pregunto mirando a lo lejos a la parejita perderse tras la puerta.

_**S&S**_

El señor de los helados los observo gustoso, acercarse por su dotación diaria, a lo que ágilmente les extendió un par de barquillos con helado de fresa y limón. Instantes después ya estaban sentados en una de las bancas al lado de la fuente. Primero acordaron que comerían su helado y después les darían alpiste a las palomas. En eso estaban cuando de pronto a Seiya le dio por comerse otro helado. Serena se quedo en la banca esperándolo mientras el iba a comprarlo.

Le gustaba ese parque, ahí se conocieron cuando apenas tenían unos tres años y su gatita luna se perdió y el la encontró subida en un árbol. De pronto sus ojos se le cubrieron de lágrimas al recordar a su gatita.

_**Flashback**_

"¡Luna!"- pero fue demasiado tarde, la pequeña gata negra resbalo del árbol y cayo parada en cuatro patas al suelo. Asustada, corrió entre la gente y sin darse cuenta corrió hacia la avenida. Ikuko fue tras ella, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Tras la madre de la pequeña se acerco la Señora Kou y con su hijo, que observaron toda la escena. Seiya se acerco a la rubia y le tomo la mano. Desde ese momento fueron inseparables.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Limpio sus ojos rápidamente, le había prometido a Seiya ya no llorar por eso nunca más, ya que él le había prometido que cuando tuvieran una casa el le regalaría tres, cuatro o cinco gatitos, los que ella quisiera.

Paseo su mirada por el parque y miro a Seiya platicando animadamente con el señor de los helados, seguro le contaba sobre el último videojuego que había salido al mercado. Sonrió por el hecho y por instinto volteo hacia la banca posterior a donde ella estaba sentada. Su mirada fue a parar justo en un par de enamorados que paseaban por el parque tomados de la mano. Guiada por su curiosidad, Serena siguió mirando, hasta que sintió un fuerte sonrojo al ser testigo de un beso por parte de la pareja, sin embargo, no aparto su vista. Le dio una sensación extraña, sintió eso que Mina le dijo se llamaban: mariposas. Estaba más que absorta, cuando escucho la respiración a su oído.

-"¿Qué miras?" – pregunto Seiya al verla tan interesada.

-"Nada" – dijo súbitamente y con su cara en mil colores.

Seiya no pudo aguantar la curiosidad y siguió el camino que instantes antes fuera el foco de atención de su pequeña amiga. "Con que un beso…" se dijo al descubrir la causa de su turbación.

Serena se había ido a sentar a la banca que antes ocupasen y le grito un par de veces para que se le uniera. El pequeño corrió hacia donde ella estaba y le sugirió que podían darle de comer a las palomas. La niña asintió emocionada y se disponían a hacerlo cuando la mirada de Serena fue a parar al helado de chocolate que Seiya llevaba en su mano.

-"¿Seiya me das?" – preguntó.

-"No, te dije que si querías y me dijiste que no." – respondió el niño.

-"Pero yo te acepte aunque no me convidaras de tu helado, no seas malo…" - dijo haciendo un puchero.

-"Está bien – dijo el pelinegro – pero con una condición."

-"¿Cuál?"– inquirió la rubia intrigada.

-"Que cierres los ojos" – soltó Seiya.

Algo le decía a Serena que Seiya tramaba algo. Conocía esa mirada de travesura, pero se aventuro y cerró los ojos. A final de cuentas, un helado de chocolate lo valía todo. Seiya al mirar que su amiga cerraba los ojos, quiso hacer algo que le rondaba la cabeza, pero que creyó sería algo divertido probar, era mucha su curiosidad. Le dio una última probada a su helado y se acerco a Serena. La niña de pronto sintió como algo frio se posaba sobre su boca, pero sabía que no era la crema helada de chocolate que esperaba probar. Abrió de pronto los ojos y se encontró con un Seiya rozándole la frente y con los labios pegados a los suyos. Le dio pánico... ¿sabría él que eso era lo que su mama llamaba un beso? De cualquier forma decidió mejor cerrar fuertemente los ojos y tratar de controlar aquel sonrojo que quemaba en su interior. El tiempo se le hizo eterno y por un momento pensó en empujar a Seiya, pero ¿que no era eso lo que hacían las personas que se querían y que estaban casadas?

Cuando Seiya por fin se alejo, la miro con una sonrisa enorme, y le sugirió de nueva cuenta, de la manera más natural del mundo, que alimentaran a las palomas, como si lo que acababa de ocurrir fuera parte de su rutina diaria.

_**Tú... no podrás faltarme cuando falte todo a mi alrededor  
Tú... aire que respiro en aquel paisaje donde vivo yo  
**_

Cuando llego el atardecer y el cielo se pintaba de tornasol, decidieron volver a casa. Durante el trayecto de vuelta Serena se sintió extraña y no hablo mucho, a Seiya no le extraño, de hecho le iba contando sobre la ultima travesura de la que Taiki había sido protagonista, sin más congoja, como de quien es libre de toda culpa.

Serena entro a su casa y saludo a sus papas. En la alcoba se hallaba una Mina de cabeza tirada en la alfombra y cantando un blues, típico de los reclusos en prisión… ¡Todo un drama!

Mina se levanto rápidamente y noto la turbación de su prima, a lo que cuestiono una y otra vez la razón de su deambulamiento de Zombie, como había sentenciado la traviesa y ocurrente rubia. Serena no tuvo, ni quería tener otra opción que contarle. Mina quedo boquiabierta, en primera instancia por la admiración de que Seiya tuviera el atrevimiento de hacer tal cosa, y en segunda por no haber sido ella la celestina de semejante acontecimiento. De ahí comenzó a contarle a Serena historias y cuentos de amor; comenzando por la Cenicienta, pasando por la Bella Durmiente y acabando con la historia de Rapunzel. Todas con un príncipe azul y un beso de por medio.

Serena escucho atenta aun con el rubor en las mejillas. No podía creer lo que le pasaba, sentía que flotaba y que su mente la dejaba para dar paso al recuerdo de aquel beso… su primer beso.

_**S&S**_

Seiya regreso a su casa muy campante y con la ignorancia de las inquietudes y la caja de pandora que había desatado con su pequeña acción de aquella tarde, acción agradable a su parecer. Entro y pensó en pasar de largo a su habitación, sin embargo una serie de murmullos atrajeron su atención. Se introdujo a la sala y opto por quedarse a la puerta. Nunca había sido su costumbre escuchar a escondidas, sin embargo sintió la necesidad de saber lo que tanto hablaban sus padres.

"¿Daiki, en verdad es necesario?" – pregunto la mujer con una ligera angustia adornando su rostro.

"Si amor. Sé que será duro para los niños pero no puedo hacer nada mas, ya lo intente todo y fue inútil. Además, míralo por el lado positivo, les hará bien un cambio de ambiente, y nuestra situación mejorara notablemente" – argumento el padre abrazando a su esposa.

"Está bien, pero el que más me preocupa es Seiya, quiere muchos a sus amigos."

"Dónde iremos podrá hacer muchos amigos, además, no descarto que algún día regresemos… solo será por un tiempo." – la consoló.

"Y, ¿Cuando nos vamos?"

"En tres semanas." – sentencio.

Seiya no se quedo a escuchar detalles. Se fue corriendo a su habitación y se echo a su cama. Tenía tantas preguntas rondándole la cabeza que la sentía a punto de estallar, ¿En verdad se mudarían?, ¿ya no volvería a ir a su escuela?, ¿ya no vería otra vez a su bombón? Por alguna razón, quizá por la frustración de no encontrar respuestas, comenzó a llorar, sin embargo su llanto nunca igualaría al que pronto seria el habitual y fiel compañero de un bello par de ojos celestes.

_**Tú... tú me das la fuerza que se necesita para no marchar,  
Tú me das amor**_…

* * *

_Hola!_

_Y ¿les gusto?_

_Como verán...hasta acá llego mi amor! wuajajajaja_

_Jajaja, de ahora en mas las cosas serán bastante difíciles para estos dos ¿pequeños?_

_Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews con sus comentarios, criticas, ideas, todo es bien recibido. Si quieren hablar conmigo pueden agregarme Lucy15(guionbajo)88 (cuenta en hotmail)_

_Muchas gracias a:_

_INDO KOU, Srita. Rossy Kou Ouiji, KuMiKo Kou, isa1181, veronick, sol.kaory, serenalucy, Sheba7, Bichitakou, miki1920, Juliet Kou, akela17, Usagi bombon, LOYDA ASTRID, Serena Ryuuzaki_

_Gracias a todas!_

_Adoro que me dejen comentarios con tanta buena onda!_

_Les mando un BzO! a todas!!_

_Lucyana Li Kou_


	4. Tiempo

_**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen. Todos son de la propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

**Dedicado a Sol. Kaori y a esa persona que me inspiro a escribir este capítulo. Gracias por haberme hecho sentir la cosa más pequeña del mundo y digo cosa porque así me hiciste sentir. Pero no hay mal que por bien no venga. Gracias porque de todo se aprende._

* * *

_**Desde Que Te Vi**_

_**Desde Que Te Vi………………...…………………………………….Lucyana Li Kou.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Amor es el primer sentimiento que hay antes de que todas las cosas malas aparezcan. El amor de niños es el más inocente ¿Que sucede cuando se crece? SyS

* * *

  
_

_**Capítulo IV**_

"_Contigo conocí la vida, contigo conocí el amor. Sin ti ya no soy nadie, sin ti ya no soy yo"_

**Serena Tsukino POV**

Se ha marchado y el no tiene idea de todo lo que se fue con él.

_**(No sabes cuánto me duele...)**_

_**Saber que ya no estas...**_

_**Por favor, vuelve...**_

_**No sabes cuánto me duele...**_

_**No sabes...**_

Yo me he quedado aquí, en mi antigua casa, con mis cosas y con mis recuerdos. Ya han pasado nueve años de desde que se fue. En todo este tiempo muchas cosas han cambiado, mi familia es un ejemplo claro de ello, pues se ha agrandado. Si así es, ya no soy hija única. Puedo decir dos palabras para definir aquello: lamentablemente y afortunadamente.

¿Lamentable se preguntan? No, no son celos, si eso es lo que están pensando. Puedo definir "lamentable" en una sola palabra... mejor dicho en un solo nombre- Sammy.- Desde que me entere de su existencia he aprendido a convivir y a conocer sentimientos contradictorios.

Mama se entero de su estado pocos días después de la partida de Seiya. Cuando me lo dijeron me brindaron una alegría inmensa en medio de tanta tristeza y desconsuelo para mi pequeña e inocente mente, pues yo no asimilaba que mi mejor amigo y mi primer y gran amor se había ido, y no solo el sino también sus hermanos, que también eran mis amigos y yo los quería mucho... pero de una manera diferente.

_**No sabes cuanto me duele**_

_**Saber que ya no estas**_

_**Se me ha desgarrado el alma**_

_**Por favor, vuelve**_

Sin darme cuenta siempre termino hablando de él.

Retomemos desde _lamentable_. Al principio, durante el embarazo, me sentí bien y feliz. Pero con el pasar de los meses fui dándome cuenta de que no tenía toda la atención y para ser sincera eso me molestaba un poco. Entiéndanme de un día para otro yo recibía todas las muestras de cariño, regalos y me llevaba todos los elogios de los familiares, incluyendo a Mina y a sus padres. Y desde que se enteraron de la llegada del nuevo integrante solo se hablaba sobre el futuro bebe.

Cuando me preguntaban si quería un hermano o una hermana siempre contestaba que quería un hermano varón. Siempre se sorprendían y no los culpo. Supongo que esperaban que les respondiera que quería una hermanita, puedo hacerme una idea del porque pensaban eso. Quizás para jugar al te y para que yo la peinara, disfrazara y maquillara a mi gusto como si fuese otra de mis muñecas.

_**No sabes cuanto me duele**_

_**Saber que ya no estas**_

_**Se me ha desgarrado el alma**_

_**Por favor, vuelve**_

Pero la verdad no era esa, albergaba la esperanza de que fuera un niño para sentirme protegida y para hacer las mismas travesuras que hacía con Seiya. Y ahora me golpean los recuerdos de mi infancia. Recuerdo que Seiya siempre me decía que no era fácil tener hermanos, nunca lo había entendido... hasta ahora

Esa solo fue la primera etapa. Dicen que las primeras experiencias no son buenas y que las segundas resultan ser mejores, déjenme decirles que no es cierto. Porque en cuanto entre en la segunda etapa, es decir, en cuanto me presentaron a Sammy me di cuenta que nada sería fácil. El no era Seiya, eso siempre lo supe, pero mis deseos de que se pareciera al menos un poco a mi amigo se derrumbaron en cuanto lo vi en brazos de mi madre.

Sammy resulto ser el niño más histérico y llorón que había visto en toda mi corta vida. El cielo no oyó mis plegarias de que se pareciera a Seiya o simplemente se equivocaron y me enviaron al enviado del mal con la personalidad de Yaten. Era caprichoso, testarudo e increíblemente gruñón. Por las noches no se podía hacer ni el más mínimo ruido porque si despertaba hacia todo un verdadero escándalo. Y eso no era nada a la hora de cambiarlo, gracias a Dios yo era muy pequeña y no me tocaban hacer esas tareas, pero ya desde temprana edad me había interesado la vida hogareña y le pedía permiso a mi madre para ver como cambiaba al bebe.

¡El muy cochino no se hacía muchos problemas y regaba todo el lugar y todo aquel que estuviera parado delante de él con su... _cosita_! Con el correr de los años fui aprendiendo a protegerlo y a pelear como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida con nadie. Debo decir que lo ame desde siempre, esos eran mis sentimientos contradictorios, pues podíamos estar jugando en un momento y al siguiente estábamos peleando como perro y gato, el podía llegar a ser bastante grosero y yo descubrí que podía ser muy irritable, solo él sabe hacer eso, sacarme de mis casillas y el también fue aprendiendo a descubrir que cosas me molestaban y como calmarme luego. Adoro a ese pequeño diablillo aunque la mitad del día quisiera matarlo. Él era el único que podía despertar en mí un instinto asesino que jamás había experimentado

_Afortunadamente_ hace dos años nos enteramos que nuestra familia nuevamente se agrandaría, esta vez mi mama esperaba una niña. Mi padre en cuanto la vio, entre lagrimas, dijo que era idéntica a mí, ella le hacía recordarme a como cuando era un bebe. Mi mama estuvo completamente de acuerdo. Creo que por esa razón decidieron llamarla Serena. Yo me puse feliz, era todo un honor que la llamaran como yo, además una de las cosas que decían era que era tan tranquila como lo fui yo de niña, muy diferente a mi hermano.

_**Me ahogo en este mar de lágrimas**_

_**De tanto sufrimiento, y dolor**_

_**Al saber que la mujer que tanto ame**_

_**Se marcho, y no quiere volver.**_

Para poder diferenciarnos una de la otra, la llamamos Chibi-Chibi. Yo le puse ese apodo, chibi significa pequeño y como repite todo dos veces le quedo Chibi-Chibi. A diferencia de Sammy ella despertó en mí un instinto protector desde un comienzo, quizás porque yo ya tenía 16 años en ese entonces y era más un poco más madura. Además creo, que sin quererlo, soy su heroína, pues siempre intenta imitarme en todo lo que hago, me pide con señas que la peine como yo y siempre me persigue a donde voy. Si quiere ir al baño antes de llamar a mi madre me llama a mí y por las noches, los días de tormenta, que le dan tanto miedo como a mí, viene a dormir conmigo.

Y yo tan solo sigo aquí, recordando viejos tiempos, a veces me siento como una anciana y no puedo evitar sentirme algo melancólica... además la lluvia no ayuda en nada a mi estado de ánimo. Estoy tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no puedo lograr comenzar el examen que esta frente a mí, nunca fui una excelente alumna, siempre me quedo dormida, desde que tengo memoria fui muy perezosa, pero últimamente no es precisamente la pereza la que me persigue. Prefiero no pensar y esperar a que el mal clima cambie un poco.

_**Regresa, y enséñame a olvidar**_

Las gotas de lluvia siguen cayendo. Hace ya más de una hora que comenzó a llover y a pesar de que es hora de nuestro receso, no pudimos salir a causa de la tormenta, por lo que la clase se encuentra charlando en los pasillos, tomando su almuerzo en los pupitres y divirtiéndose con alguna curiosidad. Yo miro por la ventana, no encuentro mayor diversión en nada mas, solo en ver deslizarse cada una de esas pequeñas y frágiles gotas adheridas al cristal. Podría comer mi almuerzo, pero no tengo hambre. Creo que mama se enfadara de nuevo conmigo por regresar la comida a la casa, ya me lo ha advertido muchas veces, mas, ¿Qué puedo hacer si no me da hambre?, solo quiero dormir y que nadie me moleste.

"Sere, otra vez estas ida, ¿Por qué no has comido tu almuerzo? La tía Ikuko se enojara mucho contigo, ya ves lo que dijo en la mañana" – recordó Mina al sentarse frente a mí.

"No tengo apetito Mina." – respondí suavemente y sin dejar de mirar el cristal.

"¿Hasta cuándo estarás así Serena?, ¿No te das cuenta que te estás haciendo daño con esa actitud? Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, ya olvídalo por favor" – suplicó con el dejo de melancolía y preocupación de quien pide a un suicida no saltar al barranco.

_**Se que aun yo llorare**_

_**Te extrañare**_

_**Encontrare algún modo**_

_**Para arrancarte de mi piel**_

"No puedo Mina. Sabes que lo he intentado muchas veces pero no puedo. Su recuerdo sigue tan vivo como hace años, como aquel día que te dije que me había casado, como aquel día que te dije que me besó. Yo… yo se que el cumplirá su promesa."- dije bajando la mirada al sentir rellenarse mis ojos de lagrimas.

"¿En serio sigues con esa idea? Serena han pasado ya nueve años, escúchame, ¡nueve años! A estas alturas él ya debe estar haciendo su vida, y por si no te has dado cuenta, destruyendo la tuya." – replico ya un poco molesta por mis palabras.

"No Mina, él regresara, lo sé, él regresara."- exprese enfáticamente, como tratando más que convencerla a ella, convencerme a mí misma.

"Serena, entiende que yo solo me preocupo por ti y me duele lo que te está pasando, pero si no quieres escucharme, pues haz lo que quieras, estoy harta de esa actitud tan estúpida que has tomado." – reprocho enojada y levantándose de súbito de la banca en que se había sentado y salió del salón.

- "¡Mina!" – llame suplicante, era la primera vez en todo este tiempo que Mina me hablaba de esa manera, y mas, que se disgustaba conmigo.

Mina no se detuvo ante mi llamado y yo no insistí. Ella tenía razón y yo lo sabía muy bien. Desde aquella tarde, hacia ya nueve veranos, en que me presente en la casa de Seiya al extrañarme el que no me haya buscado a mi casa para ir al bosque como habíamos quedado la tarde anterior, y en la que supe que se había marchado antes de lo previsto, la vida se me había pasado en puro llorar, en puro recordar y en una constante espera de su regreso. Tenía presente cada día aquella promesa en la que me aseguraba jamás dejarme sola, jamás dejar de acordarse de mí, y sobre todo su promesa de volver para vivir como en los cuentos que contaba Mina, felices para siempre.

_**Se que aun yo llorare**_

_**Te extrañare**_

_**Encontrare algún modo**_

_**Para arrancarte de mi piel**_

Mamá, Papá y Mina se esforzaron por mucho tiempo para darme ánimos y distraerme de mi tristeza, sin embargo todo fue inútil. Nunca fue mi intención preocuparlos de esa manera, pero… no soy tan fuerte para sopórtalo, y mucho menos para olvidarlo.

"Señorita Tsukino, es la segunda vez que reprueba este examen, y temo decirle que pone en riesgo su acceso a la Universidad de Tokio. ¿Está usted bien? ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?" – pregunto la señorita Mónica, mi maestra de preparatoria.

"Estoy bien no se preocupe, es solo que no tuve tiempo de estudiar" – mentí – "no volverá a suceder." – prometí saliendo sin esperar respuesta. Tenía ganas de salir de ahí y no escuchar nada más.

Busque a Mina pero no la encontré, una compañera me dijo que ya se había ido a casa. Creo que esta vez sí se enfado en serio conmigo. Lo único que me faltaba es que además de perder a mi mejor amigo y a mi único y primer amor, también fuera a perder a mi mejor amiga y confidente. Otra vez estoy sola.

Y volví a recordar.

_**Flashback**_

"_Seiya, siempre cuidaras de mi ¿verdad?"- pregunto una niña rubia con un peculiar peinado de dos coletas rompiendo el silencio que se había formado._

"_Claro Bombón"- le respondió con una sonrisa._

"_¿Lo prometes?"- le pregunto nuevamente dudosa._

"_Lo prometo"_

"_¿Hasta que seamos grandes y nos volvamos viejitos?"- se acerco a él señalándolo con el dedo índice_

"_¿Por qué me estas preguntando todo esto?"- le pregunto extrañado_

"_Es que…bueno yo..."- la pequeña estaba roja de vergüenza y jugaba con sus dedos- "Yo quiero estar siempre contigo"_

"_Pero Bombón, siempre estamos juntos, tú y yo jamás nos separaremos, siempre estaré a tu lado"- se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano. La pequeña rubia tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas - "¿Por qué lloras, Bombón?"- le pregunto el niño acercándose a ella provocándole un ligero rubor._

_Ella negó- "nada, solo es que...bueno yo...yo tengo mucho miedo de quedarme sola, Seiya"- lagrimas brotaban de sus celestes y mojaban sus mejillas._

_Con el dedo pulgar el niño borro todo rastro de las lágrimas y le tomo ambas manos- "Nunca estarás sola Bombón, lo prometo. Yo siempre te voy a cuidar"-_

_La niña volvió a negar con la cabeza - "tú también te irás y me dejaras sola"_

_El pequeño la tomo de los hombros y acerco su rostro para que ella lo mirara- "¿cómo puedes decir eso?"- negó con la cabeza- "ya te he dicho que siempre cuidare de ti"- de pronto una idea vino a su mente. Puso una de sus rodillas en el pasto verde, le tomo una mano, y con una voz nerviosa le pregunto- "¿Bombón, quieres casarte conmigo?"_

"_¡¿Qué?!"- le pregunto sorprendida y sonrojada._

_Ante el grito de la pequeña el pelinegro se asusto y se cayó para atrás- "Bueno...quiero decir...no aquí, no ahora...pero podemos casarnos cuando seamos más grandes, te dije que siempre cuidaría de ti"- se incorporo y se llevo una mano a la cabeza- "¿Que dices Bombón, te casas conmigo?"- le pregunto con una sonrisa_

"_¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo?"- le pregunto intentando disimular la felicidad que sentía._

"_Claro Bombón...nunca te dejare sola, es una promesa"- le dijo guiñándole un ojo._

_**Fin del flash back**_

No pude contenerme y volví a llorar desconsolada bajo un árbol. Mi tristeza era tanta, el dolor y la opresión en mi pecho eran tan fuertes que me quemaban, no me dejaban ni respirar. Muchos minutos pasaron, no sé cuantos habrán sido, pero volvió a llover y retorne a casa. No me importo mojarme, las gotas empaparon mi cabello y mi ropa, la verdad es que ni lo sentí, hasta que mama me regaño por haber llegado en ese deprimente estado. Además de regañarme de nuevo por devolver mí almuerzo intacto. Pero yo no la escuche… yo solo pensaba en dormir, en cerrar los ojos y olvidarme de mi misma y del dolor albergado en mi pecho.

_**No sabes cuanto me duele**_

_**Saber que ya no estas**_

_**Se me ha desgarrado el alma**_

_**Por favor, vuelve**_

Subí a mi habitación y me bañe a regañadientes, ¿Por qué no entendían que yo solo quería dormir? Salir de la ducha y me acosté, cerré los ojos e intente dormir. Escuche a Mina entrar pero supuse seguiría enfadada porque desde que llegue a casa se quedo en la sala haciendo su tarea, cosa que en ella era muy raro a menos que hubiese algo que quisiera evitar.

"Serena" – escuche a Mina llamarme y sintiendo como se sentaba en el borde de mi cama.

No me moví. Ya no quería escuchar sus reproches, ya no quería que me dijera lo que yo ya sabía, no quería que insistiera con eso de conocer nuevas personas, de seguir con mi vida, de olvidar a Seiya, ¿Qué no entiende que no puedo?

"Perdóname" – dijo al ver que no me inmutaba – "No debí haber dicho esas cosas tan feas, pero entiende que solo me preocupo por ti y que quiero volver a verte reír, quiero a mi mejor amiga de vuelta." – expreso con la voz entrecortada.

Abrí los ojos y me incorporé lentamente. Cierto era que Mina raras veces pedía perdón y cuando eso ocurría era un acto de admiración reconocérselo a quien tiene el valor y la dignidad de aceptar sus propios errores.

"No importa." – dije mirándole a los ojos ya cristalinos – "Tienes razón. Sé muy bien que me dijiste todo eso porque me aprecias y no te gusta verme así de triste. Pero entiéndeme también, perdí al amor de mi vida, al único que me hizo sentir cosas que con ningún otro, y no lo puedo olvidar, te juro que lo he intentado pero es inútil lo veo en todas partes, lo recuerdo a todas horas, lo extraño todo el tiempo y… Perdóname tu también, eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar, no me dejes sola, no cuando más te necesito…" - pedí abrazándola fuerte, abrazo al cual ella respondió con ternura y afecto.

Nos quedamos así gran rato, ella sentada en el borde de mi cama y yo recargada en su regazo, dejándome llorar, dejando derramar aquel llanto tan eterno de mis noches y mis días, después de que él se fue…

Abrí los ojos y Mina ya no estaba. Lo último que recuerdo fue que estaba llorando sobre sus piernas y que ella me dejaba descargar mi angustia, como tantas otras veces, como tantas otras noches. Supongo que de tanto llorar me quede dormida. Miro el reloj y puedo ver que son las cuatro y media de la madrugada. Me siento liviana, pero a la vez siento un nudo en mi pecho. Estoy cansada, pero no tengo sueño.

Me levante y camine hasta mi escritorio, me senté frente al espejo y encendí la luz. Mi habitación también ha cambiado. Ya no es rosa sino azul y tiene bordes blancos. Mi cama ya no es tan pequeña, pues yo soy muy inquieta y mi padre me regalo una más grande para que duerma más cómoda. Ya no están mis estantes repletos de muñecas y osos de peluche. Bueno en realidad osos de peluche sí, tengo unos cuantos, pero no tantos como antes, sobre todo en mi cama, solo hay uno y es un panda gigante que me regalo Sammy en mi último cumpleaños.

El techo está adornado con estrellas fluorescentes, adoro las estrellas y como si fuera poco aparte de la luz de arriba, tengo una lámpara en forma de estrella, es una luz más cálida, si solo prendo esa se pueden ver pequeñas estrellas esparcidas por toda la habitación. Hay un televisor pequeño frente a la cama y un equipo de música en el suelo de alfombra blanca.

El escritorio es un poco más moderno a comparación del que tenía antes, ahora en vez de estar repleto de muñecos y crayones esta colmado de esmaltes de uñas de diferentes colores, peines y cepillos de cabello. Maquillajes que para mí solo están de adorno, pero Mina insiste en que los use.

El espejo está repleto de fotografías, en algunas estoy yo sola, en otras estoy con Mina, hay varias de mis hermanos y de mis padres. En la pared, donde está el respaldo de mi cama, tengo un gran mural y ahí hay mas fotografías, en la gran mayoría estoy con mis amigas de la escuela, Amy, Lita, Ray, Mina. En mi mesa de noche, junto a mi cama hay un retrato, en el está la fotografía que tomo mi madre el día de mi "casamiento" con Seiya. Estamos todos sentados en la escalera de mi casa. Yo estoy de la mano con Seiya, Amy está detrás mí apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro y Taiki tiene sus manos entrelazadas al lado de su hermano y, escalones más abajo esta Mina colgada el cuello de un Yaten sonrojado con cara de fastidio.

Quite mi mirada de ese lugar, mi vista está comenzando a nublarse. Me he quedado en el tiempo. No se puede vivir de recuerdos, eso ya lo hice por mucho tiempo, ya me he torturado bastante. Solo he conseguido preocupar a mis padres, a mis hermanos y a mis amigas. No he ganado nada. Suena ridículo decir que estoy enamorada de una persona que no veo desde hace años, y más aun cuando solo éramos unos niños. Me estoy comportando de una manera inmadura e irracional. La vida es corta y quiero vivirla, no puedo ni quiero atarme al pasado, ya no más.

Concentre mi vista en el espejo, mi madre siempre dice que hay que ver el propio reflejo de nosotros mismos e intentar ver más allá de nuestras narices. Puedo ver a la misma Serena de siempre, solo que ahora llevo el cabello suelto, solo lo llevo así cuando me voy a dormir, sino siempre lo llevo con las dos colitas y los rodetes como los tengo acostumbrados a todos, aunque hace años que no me lo corto y me llega por debajo de la cintura, Mina ama mi cabello, aunque ella lo tiene casi tan largo como yo y el color es muy parecido al mío.

_**No sabes cuanto me duele**_

_**Saber que ya no estas**_

_**Se me ha desgarrado el alma**_

_**Por favor, vuelve**_

Las facciones de mi rostro son más femeninas. Mis pestañas son largas y arqueadas, mi nariz es pequeña y repingada y mis labios... yo los veo normales, mi padre a veces me molesta y me dice que son carnosos, que él y mi madre hicieron un gran trabajo y que son demasiado lindos. La advertencia que siempre recibo por parte de él es que debo ser agradecida por tanto esfuerzo así que no debo andar posando mis labios en cualquier mamarracho. Yo lo dejo que hable. Si fuese por el...

Soy de estatura normal, ni alta ni baja. No quiero sonar como una vanidosa pero estoy orgullosa de mis piernas, las clases de natación han dado sus frutos, además de brindarme algunas medallas, que no son muchas porque no me gusta competir.

Pero aun así me veo como una niña, en todos los sentidos, tengo rasgos de niña y de mujer a la vez, de todos modos creo que pasa más por un tema psicológico que físico. He estado viendo hacia atrás tanto tiempo que a veces me comporto como una niña cuando no lo soy. Y para ser sinceros mi aspecto no colabora mucho tampoco. Jamás me maquillo, no me gusta usar faldas, a pesar de que me gustan mis piernas, porque sigo siendo tan tímida como años atrás.

Atrás siempre atrás, todo es pasado ¡Ya estoy cansada! Esto es lo que mi reflejo me dice, es hora de cambiar, lo pasado pisado, Seiya fue, es y será un maravilloso recuerdo, jamás lo olvidare y el día de mañana tendré una muy linda historia para transmitirle a mis hijos. Pero la verdad es esta, el se fue y no volverá. El seguramente está haciendo su vida, quizás se acuerde de mí, no lo sé, pero si estoy segura de que no está en las mismas condiciones que yo ahora.

Ya no más.

Tiempo de crecer.

Quite de mi mejilla la última lagrima que derramo por este tema y abrí el cajón. Saque una tijera, tome un mechón de mi cabello y sin pensarlo, corte. Corte y corte.

Mi cabello ya no es tan largo, ahora me cubre la mitad de la espalda y rebaje la parte de adelante para darle a mi rostro un aspecto de mujer y deje mi flequillo tal y como estaba. Puedo decir que me siento orgullosa de mi trabajo, es un gran cambio. Pero de todos modos creo que Mina me arrastrara hasta una peluquería, estoy segura de que mi nuevo yo no le gustara.

_**Por favor, vuelve...**_

_**No sabes cuanto me duele...**_

Me mire por última vez al espejo, mire el reloj y puedo ver que son las seis de la mañana, aun puedo dormir un poco más. Me levante de mi asiento, camine hacia la cama, me senté y mire por la ventana, desde ahí puedo ver la antigua casa de mi amigo, que no está abandonada porque la cuida un familiar, pero no la habita nadie.

La contemple por unos cuantos minutos, no pude evitar sonreír con melancolía y murmure con un hilo de voz - "Adiós, Seiya"- aparte la cortina y me acosté, el sueño no tardo mucho en llegar y me deje envolver por Morfeo.

**Seiya Kou POV**

Abrí los ojos y la luz del día me obligo volver a cerrarlos con fuerza. Me senté en la cama y me sentí mareado. Me lleve las manos a la cabeza para calmar mi jaqueca aunque fue inútil, todo me da vueltas. Sentí que algo se movía y voltee para ver que era y lo que vi me confundió un poco. Junto a mi estaba la hermana de un compañero de mi instituto. No solo me confundió eso, pues yo no soy muy amigo de él, solo vamos al mismo salón y mucho menos me frecuento con su hermana.

_**Si la ves dile que aun la quiero y que estoy desesperado**_

_**Por**__** que vuelva junto a mí,**_

Lo más extraño de todo esto es que esta no es mi habitación. Y la chica que me acompaña y que duerme plácidamente a mi lado no solo es la hermana de mi compañero, sino que también esta desnuda. Es extraño, este no parece el cuarto de una chica. Quizás no es muy femenina. Ella no es muy bonita, pero tampoco es fea. Quizás es linda pero no me gusta, tiene el aspecto del tipo de mujer que todos los días despierta junto a un hombre diferente. Es extraño, no soy del tipo de hombres que se acuestan con cualquier mujer. Pero creo que la noche anterior bebí demás y todo hombre tiene sus necesidades.

Sé que eso no me justifica pero no estaba pensando con normalidad. No es algo que me importe demasiado tampoco. Sé que ella no tiene ningún sentimiento especial por mí y ella sabe que yo no los tengo por ella. Eso quedo claro ayer, pues ella estuvo con todo el equipo de futbol en todos los rincones de la casa y luego vino a buscarme a mí, y así fue como yo termine en este lugar.

Ahora recuerdo que vinimos a esta casa ayer en la noche. Los padres de Rubeus se fueron de vacaciones de fin de semana y decidió hacer una fiesta en su casa. Ahora me doy cuenta del porque esta habitación me parecía tan familiar, esta es la habitación de Rubeus. Me pregunto en donde abra dormido él.

_**Si**__** la ves dile que no la he olvidado y que lloro como un niño**_

_**Desde**__** que se fue de aquí.**_

Me puse los pantalones y camine hasta el baño, me lave la cara, me puse mi camisa del equipo de futbol del instituto y salí de la habitación.

Lo que encontré al salir no me gusto nada. Mientras bajaba lentamente las escaleras podía ver a muchos de mis amigos durmiendo en el suelo entre los almohadones del sofá y las botellas de lo que bebimos ayer. También hay muchachas, a algunas de ellas las conozco, van a mi escuela y algunas otras son las novias de algunos conocidos. Otras son desconocidas para mí, pero recuerdo que algunas tuvieron el honor de conocer al gran Seiya Kou. No soy un tipo vanidoso. Bueno si, quizás un poco, pero no lo soy tanto como Yaten.

Pero se como soy, me conozco. Soy una persona muy sociable y según se, y no lo digo yo, soy uno de los mas reclamados en el instituto por las mujeres. No sé porque. Muchas niñas se me han acercado y me han confesado sus sentimientos y las más tímidas me han enviado regalos. Generalmente intento ser lo más cortes posible, no me gusta tener que rechazarlas, pero creo que el hombre debe cortejar a una mujer, no me gusta que los papeles se inviertan. Mi madre quizás tiene la culpa de ello, les tengo mucho respeto a las mujeres. Y aun más ahora que también tengo una hermana. Es una tarea difícil,_ por ahora_ no me preocupo porque es muy pequeña. Hotaru solo tiene ocho años. Pero si algún día me entero que ella corteja a un hombre podría estrangularla y sé que tendría la colaboración de mis hermanos.

_**Y**__** dile que ya no soy igual**_

_**Que**__** estoy muriendo y que me cuesta respirar**_

_**Dile**__** que sin ella yo me vuelto loco**_

_**Y**__** que mi vida se va poco a poco**_

He tenido novias, pero todas mis relaciones fueron temporales, no despertaban en mi mayor interés más de un par de días. No creo en el amor para toda la vida, creo que eso es cosa de niños. Aunque es curioso, cada vez que veo a mis padres puedo ver que siguen tan enamorados como el primer día. Lo más cercano que estuve del "amor" fue cuando era un niño y espero que nunca más tenga que pasar por eso.

Debo reconocer que fue muy lindo mientras duro. Ese fue mi primer y único amor. Mi madre siempre dice que el amor de niños es el más puro y sincero. Suena cursi, lo sé, pero creo que esa es la verdad. Suelo recordarla, era una niña muy bonita, demasiado ahora que lo pienso bien. Recuerdo perfectamente el color de sus ojos, celestes. Nunca volví a ver unos ojos más bonitos que esos.

_**Díselo**__**, díselo**_

Nunca más volví a tener a una niña como amiga, no creo en la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer. Y ella no era precisamente mi amiga. Viéndolo a la distancia del tiempo me doy cuenta de que yo estaba enamorado de ella...

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al tropezar con el brazo de alguien que luego me grito palabras inentendibles que supongo que no eran muy amigables. Llegue a la planta baja. Creo que a la madre de Rubeus le dará un ataque cuando llegue y vea que la alfombra de la sala está repleta de sustancias desconocidas y que en estos momentos intento esquivar.

Muchos de los que comienzan a despertar tienen la misma expresión de sorpresa que supongo que también tuve yo en el momento que desperté. A esto es lo que yo llamo una resaca. Si Taiki me viera en este estado y en este lugar no me dejaría tranquilo en una semana entera.

_**Ya**__** no me siento igual que ayer**_

_**Nena**__** yo te quiero entender**_

_**Tú**__** me dejaste solo aquí dime**_

_**Porque**__** baby,**_

"Oye Seiya"- oí la voz de Rubeus que provenía del piso de arriba. Qué extraño, el no está en el mismo estado en el que me encuentro yo. - "¿Ya te vas?"- me pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Por qué yo me veo como si me hubiesen pisado dos trenes y tu no?" - pregunte agarrándome la cabeza, lo cual Rubeus rio con ganas - "No te rías tan fuerte que me duele la cabeza"- me queje

"Tú nunca aprendes, Seiya"- Y seguía burlándose, si yo estuviera sobrio contraatacaría, pero no lo estoy, así que no estoy en condiciones de comenzar a discutir - "El alcohol es perjudicial para la salud"- Si no fuera porque me lo dijo con una sonrisa irónica hubiese creído que estaba hablando con Taiki - "Tú debes consumir al alcohol, no él a ti"

"Déjame tranquilo, Rubeus"- le dije con fastidio, ya estaba comenzando a casarme - "Tu también bebiste anoche"- Al fin pude contraatacar

"Si, pero no tanto como tú"- se rio - "Seiya hay algunas cosas que tú no sabes así que deja que el experto te explique"- fruncí el ceño ante eso ¿quien se cree?, puede ser mi mejor amigo, pero cuando habla de ese modo me dan ganas de golpearlo - "Si estas ebrio las mujeres no te hacen caso, en cambio si ellas son las que están ebrias pueden llegar a ser bastantes flexibles" - dijo con una sonrisa y ahora más que nunca quisiera poder golpearlo. El es una buena persona, pero cuando se trata de mujeres es todo un patán.

"¿En serio?" - pregunte con falsa incredulidad - "la hermana de Kelvin no pensaba lo mismo" - le dije

"¿Molly? Ja, Seiya, ella no cuenta. Ayer Molly estaba conmigo, fui al baño y cuando regrese ella estaba contigo" – tiene razón – "¿Ya te vas?" – me pregunto poniéndose más serio.

"Si, aunque creo que chocare contra el primer árbol que tenga en frente"- es la verdad, acabo de despertar después de una noche larga de haber bebido como nunca antes. "Si no le llevo el auto a mi padre para el mediodía le dará un infarto"

- "¿De verdad?" – me pregunto con una sonrisa que no pude descifrar – "Seiya, son las dos y media de la tarde" - ¡¿Qué!?

"Oh no, eso está mal, muy mal" - mi padre va a matarme, estoy comenzando a desesperarme

"Tranquilo, yo te llevo. Ni loco dejaría ir a un ebrio manejando, podrías atentar contra la vida de alguien o la tuya" – odio cuando se hace el melodramático, pero qué más da, es mi amigo y a su manera intenta ayudarme.

_**Y si la ves**_

"Te lo agradecería, pero debemos ir con el auto de mi padre"

"Está bien, no es muy lejos"- hizo un gesto con la mano de desinterés – "Pero que buena persona que soy, ojala yo tuviera un amigo como yo"- bromeo suspirando

"¿Que harás con ellos?"- le pregunte señalando a los cuerpos que se encontraban en la sala, si sus padres se adelantan de su viaje de relajación se tendrán que ir nuevamente porque al ver todo este caos se estresaran más de lo que estaban cuando se fueron.

"Hoy le toca venir a la sirvienta, viene solo una vez por semana."- explico "Si le doy unos cuantos billetes guardara silencio y ordenara todo sin decirle nada a mis padres"- Rubeus se caracteriza siempre por tener el control sobre las cosas, siempre piensa antes de actuar, yo carezco de esa virtud.

Entre risas salimos de su casa y nos subimos al auto de mi padre. Me siento destruido, y eso es un regocijo para Rubeus, como también lo es para mí cuando lo veo en el mismo estado. Cosas de hombres. Es todo un ciclo, primero todo es alegría, luego comienzas a reír más de lo normal, luego viene el sueño y por último la jaqueca. Al día siguiente la promesa eterna de no beber nunca más. Siempre es lo mismo.

Es una promesa estúpida, siempre terminas haciendo lo mismo. Siempre comienzo con un vaso y luego me golpeo porque no recuerdo donde lo deje y...

"Tierra llamando a Seiya"- nuevamente Rubeus sacándome de mis cavilaciones – "¿Aterrizaste?"- me pregunta con su típica sonrisa burlona

"Disculpa, ¿Qué decías?"- pregunte distraídamente

"¿Que se te dio por robarme a la chica… _nuevamente?_" – uso un tono irónico. Lo sé, siempre lo hace. Es todo en broma por un episodio que ocurrió hace tiempo atrás.

El tenia una novia, Esmeralda, y de un día para el otro lo dejo. Primero lo esquivaba inventando excusas sin sentido y luego fueron pasando los días y él me pidió que hablara con ella. Temía que ella se hubiese enterado de las cosas que hacia él durante los fines de semana. Me dijo que el escucharía la conversación mientras tanto. A mí me pareció una idea absurda, eran problemas de pareja después de todo, pero Rubeus insistió y termino convenciéndome, accedí.

_**Dile que la sigo esperando**_

_**Que me siento bien en sus brazos**_

_**Y que este hombre no puede vivir sin estar junto a ti**_

La espere a la salida del instituto, el mientras tanto, se escondió detrás de una de las columnas que adornan el patio. Fui directo al grano, pues era una situación bastante incómoda, quería terminar con esa situación lo más rápido posible. Además yo no era muy amigo de ella, solo la había visto algunas veces, no pasaba mucho tiempo con Rubeus cuando estaba de novio por razones obvias.

Nervioso, le pregunte si podríamos hablar, si a ella le incomodaba. Era algo muy personal y no era muy lógico que el mejor amigo del novio le fuera a pedir explicaciones. Pensé que me insultaría y hasta llegue a pensar que me abofetearía, pero en contra de todas mis predicciones ella me sonrió y me beso.

Yo me quede congelado en mi lugar, pero no respondí al beso, cuando pude salir de mi estado de estupefacción, la empuje delicadamente por los hombros y le dije que yo no iba a hablar con ella por el motivo que supongo que Esmeralda pensaba, que yo era el mejor amigo de Rubeus y que quería saber que le ocurría a ella solo por eso. Ella solo me respondió que lo había dejado porque me amaba.

_**Si la vez dile que la sigo esperando**_

_**Que me siento bien en sus brazos**_

_**Y que este hombre no puede vivir sin estar junto a ti.**_

A Rubeus le sorprendió tanto como a mí, pero no le dolió. El es frio en ese sentido. A la semana siguiente ya la había olvidado, obviamente no se molesto conmigo, pero es una anécdota que usara en mi contra hasta que me muera. Pero no lo dice en serio.

"Ya deja de fastidiarme con eso"- me queje, es muy temprano, para mí claro, como para soportar sus bromas y además me duele la cabeza.

"Está bien, pero desde que te conozco no has salido con una chica por más de dos meses, sin contar que no les hacías mucho caso" – me dijo pensativo – "No estarás pensando en cambiar de rumbo ¿verdad?"- dijo estallando en una sonora carcajada que logro contagiarme.

"Sabes que aunque quisiera no podría, seria todo un desperdicio" – dije con gracia - "Las chicas harían un suicidio comunal y yo sería el único responsable. Soy demasiado atractivo, lo saben." - seguí la broma, ya estoy comenzando a despabilarme.

"Eres todo un caso, Seiya." - logro decir cuando se fue le calmando la risa - "Pero no es sobre eso de lo que quería hablarte, es algo mas... personal."- no entendí, sé que estoy comenzando a despertarme, pero estoy lejos de estar lucido.

"Pregúntame lo que quieras"- hable mientras bostezaba y me estiraba en el asiento.

"Es muy personal"- me dijo levantando una ceja y sonriendo como señal de advertencia

"Dispara" - en el estado que estoy, luego de una noche bastante agitada diría yo, con los reproches que sé que mi padre no olvidara refregarme por la cara por llegar ebrio y a estas horas con su auto, cuando prometí que no serian mas de unas pocas horas y que llegaría a dormir, lo de Rubeus no será nada a comparación de lo que me espera. Sobre todo me recriminara el haber preocupado a mi madre y a mi hermana. Lo peor de todo es que tiene razón. Me siento culpable, Hotaru es más apegada a mí que a Yaten y Taiki. No me gusta que llore y menos por mi culpa.

"¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?"- soltó y a mí me dio un ataque de risa - "¿De qué te ríes? ¿quién es?"

"¿Quien es qué?" - pregunte entre risas

"No te rías, Seiya" - no me lo dijo enfadado, me lo dijo riendo. Lo que él quiere es hablar sobre esas cosas que solo hablan los hombres luego de una situación como la mía. Sobrios es muy raro que hablemos sobre esto, de hecho nunca lo hemos hablado. - "Vamos Seiya, alguna vez tuviste que estar enamorado. No me hagas sentir como el único tonto aquí y que lo dejaron con el corazón herido."- se burlo, es una indirecta con el Karma que me persigue.- "¿Quien es ella? Debe ser algún amor secreto. Todo el mundo se enamora, no es justo que solo tu tengas esa suerte."

_**Que este hombre no puede**_

_**Vivir sin estar junto a ti**_

"No tengo ningún amor secreto, Rubeus" - negué entre risas pero por su cara creo que no me cree así que tendré que ser mas explicito, aunque no tenga ganas de hablar sobre eso. Sufrí mucho cuando era un niño desde hace años que no hablo sobre ello... sobre _ella_.- "¿Y quién te dijo que yo nunca estuve enamorado?"

"Seiya te mudaste aquí a los nueve o diez años y nunca te vi con la enfermedad de la estupidez."- se refiere al enamoramiento - "No me mientas"- Sonrió triunfante mientras miraba hacia el frente.

"Pues déjame decirte que estas equivocado, si me he enamorado, pero fue hace mucho tiempo, de antes de yo llegara aquí."- me sincere pero al verlo fruncir el ceño proseguí - "La conocí cuando era solo un niño y crecimos juntos, pero en ese entonces yo era muy pequeño y no me daba cuenta de que era lo que me sucedía."- me mire por el espejo lateral y caí en la cuenta de que me estaba sonriendo. Hace mucho tiempo que no me sonrió así. En ese momento pasamos por un peaje y yo me quede recuperando momentos de mi vida que creía olvidados.

_**Dime que hago si no dejo de pensar**_

_**En el calor de tus abrazos**_

_**Mi corazón esta en pedazos**_

_**Flash back **_

Serena asintió emocionada y nos disponíamos a alimentar a las palomas cuando la mirada de ella fue a parar al helado de chocolate que llevaba en mi mano.

- "¿Seiya me das?" – me pregunto

-"No, te dije que si querías y me dijiste que no." – le respondí yo

- "Pero yo te acepte aunque no me convidaras de tu helado, no seas malo…" - dijo haciendo un puchero. _No sé qué quiso decir con eso. Supongo que nada importante, cosas de niños..._

- "Está bien" – le conteste yo – "pero con una condición."

- "¿Cuál?"– inquirió ella intrigada.

- "Que cierres los ojos" – solté yo. Ya desde niño tenía mis trucos, ja!

_**Fin del flash back**_

"Ahora que lo recuerdo, mi primer beso se lo di a ella."-murmure pero se había formado un largo silencio y Rubeus logro escucharme.

"¿De verdad? ¿Por qué nunca me habías hablado sobre ella?"- si yo lo supiera... suelo recordarla, pero creo que la pase tan mal cuando nos fuimos que quizás mi mecanismo de defensa me ordenaba que no hablara sobre ella. Cuando recién llegamos a esta ciudad yo solo me encerraba en mi cuarto y no quería ver a nadie. Solo quería volver a mi antigua casa, ir a la escuela de antes y estar con ella. Fueron demasiados cambios y desde ahí comenzaron mis diferencias con mi padre, jamás se lo he perdonado, ni siquiera me dejaron despedirme, pero nunca he dicho nada al respecto.

A Taiki le gusta mucho la psicología y una vez me comento que la memoria reprime los recuerdos que pueden llegar a hacernos daño, es un mecanismo de defensa, como ya dije. No me ha ocurrido eso, tendría que haberme ocurrido algo traumático. Cierto que para mí fue todo un trauma en ese entonces, pero generalmente eso solo ocurre en casos de accidentes o en algunos casos demasiados extremos. Pero gran parte de esa época no la recuerdo bien. Acabo de recordar mi primer beso después de años.

_**Si la vez dile que aun yo la quiero**_

_**Y que yo extraño sus besos,**_

_**Y que no aguanto esta tormenta que me mata a fuego lento**_

"No lo sé. Cosas de niños, supongo" - le reste importancia, no está muy bien visto hablar sobre sentimientos entre varones, no es que sea machista pero no quiero darle motivos a Rubeus para que siga molestándome. Suficiente tengo con Yaten. Finalmente llegamos a mi casa. Nos bajamos del auto me entrego, las llaves, lo salude con un apretón de manos y entre a mi casa.

"Seiya Kou estas castigado"- fue lo que sentencio mi madre al verme entrar. Me esperaba en la sala con la intención de saber que explicación daba al hecho de haber llegado un día después a casa y no llegar a tiempo para que papa se llevara el auto.

"Tienes suerte que un compañero pasara una hora antes por el para ir a un desayuno de negocios, de lo contrario te hubieras dado por muerto." - dijo con molestia, la cual se desvaneció al acercarse y darme un beso en la mejilla. Siempre lo he dicho y lo diré, mi madre es lo mejor que tengo en la vida. Siempre ha estado conmigo, es la mujer a la que le tengo una confianza infinita, a la que le cuento todas mis penas, con quien comparto todas mis alegrías, o por lo menos ha sido así desde que nos mudamos a este lugar, desde que ella ya no estuvo a mi lado. ¡Maldición!, otra vez esa niña esta rondando mi cabeza, pero ¿por qué si apenas y la recuerdo?

_**Y que no aguanto más, no la he dejado de extrañar**_

_**Dile que siempre la voy a esperar hasta el día en que vuelva**_

_**Que vuelva, que vuelva, que vuelva**_

_**Hasta el día en que vuelva...**_

"Seiya, ¿estás listo para la cena de esta noche?" – pregunto mi madre sacándome de mis frustrantes cavilaciones.

Mama, ¿en verdad es necesario?"

"Hijo ya lo hemos hablado. Creo que seria lo mejor para todos." – respondió condescendientemente.

"¿Lo crees tú o lo cree mi padre?" – inquirí con enfado y mirándole a los ojos. Me exasperaba que escudara las razones y deseos de mi padre con los suyos propios.

"Hijo entiende por favor. Es necesario que seas el heredero de la familia, tu Padre ya no puede trabajar tanto. Después del infarto que ha sufrido, es muy delicado que siga con el manejo de la empresa y lo sabes, es hora de que la traspase a alguien y quien mejor que tu para esa tarea. Sabes que Yaten es un irresponsable y que Taiki esta en la fase final de sus estudios y le es imposible." – argumento con la dulce voz de la que era poseedora. Una de mis debilidades era jamás darle una negativa a mi madre y mucho menos contradecirla, aunque sabia muy bien que era mi padre quien se valía de ello para lograr este tipo de cosas, en especial cuando había rechazado la idea cuando el mismo me la propuso.

_**Si la ves dile que aun la quiero y que estoy desesperado**_

_**Por que vuelva junto a mí,**_

"Está bien, mama, iré a esa cena." – concedí endeble a sus palabras – "Pero no te prometo nada, solo la conoceré y nada mas." – termine por advertir.

"Por supuesto hijo, no te pediré mas, conócela y ya veremos después" – dijo mi madre sonriendo por mi respuesta. – "¿Tienes Hambre?"

Mi enojo y frustración se desvanecieron y asentí ante la propuesta, algo que jamás cambiaria en el mundo era precisamente el talento culinario de mi progenitora, por lo que si, se veía de esta manera era algo innegable que era presto a ser manipulado por ella. Ja, cualquiera tiene su talón de Aquiles ¿no?

Entramos a aquella enorme casa de jardines verdes y extensos. Nos recibieron con la mayor calidez que nunca en mi vida. Touya Kahio estrecho de inmediato la mano de mi padre y posteriormente la de cada uno de nosotros y digo nosotros porque Yaten iba, Taiki se había quedado en casa para estudiar. Nos invito a pasar al comedor y se dio inicio a una amena charla. A los pocos instantes hizo su aparición la mujer de mis tormentos, y no precisamente por ser la dueña de mis suspiros sino porque era ella la persona que me he rehusado conocer durante todo este tiempo.

_**Si la ves dile que no la he olvidado,**_

_**Y que lloro como un niño desde que se fue de aquí...**_

"Esta es mi hija Michiru, experta en _Management_ empresarial, y por supuesto la futura heredera de las acciones que poseo en la compañía." – dijo con orgullo el señor Kahio.

Era hermosa, de eso no había duda. Michiru era una mujer alta, esbelta, y dueña de un precioso mirar color turquesa. Su cabello era ondulado y de un tono aguamarina. Cualquiera diría que era toda una deidad caída del cielo mismo. Se acerco a nosotros y nos saludo con la cortesía de toda una dama fina. Nos presentaron y ella misma se ofreció a mostrarme el lugar después de la cena. Con un dejo de reserva acepte la invitación y nos dispusimos a degustar tan esperada merienda.

Al cabo de un rato y unas copas de por medio, Michiru y yo salimos a los alrededores de su amplísima casa.

"Seiya, ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?" – cuestiono con total tranquilidad y caminando al lado mío. En un inicio me extraño la pregunta, y no porque no lo supiera sino porque ella parecía estar consciente de la situación.

"Si, y es algo en lo que no estoy de acuerdo. Es decir, ni siquiera nos conocemos." – me escude deteniéndome a mirarla.

_**Díselo, **__**Díselo…**_

"¿En serio?" – inquirió con un poco de sorpresa -. "No me lo tomes a mal pero creí que todo estaba arreglado desde hace tiempo, tu y yo estamos destinados a esto desde que la compañía se extendió a un grado transnacional" – comento de lo más tranquila.

"Por supuesto que lo sabía, pero siempre me ha parecido una tontería querer relacionar a las personas sin que se conozcan, o por lo menos que se gusten" - ante el comentario, Michiru alzo una ceja –. "Bueno, tu eres una excepción" – trate de disculpar.

"No te preocupes, entiendo lo que quieres decir. Para casarse hay que estar enamorados, hay que conocerse y todo lo demás." – expreso con burla haciendo ademanes -. "Pero dime algo Seiya, ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?, ¿Alguna vez has sentido que quieres pasar toda tu vida con alguien?, ¿Anhelas verte al lado de esa persona y despertar cada día a su lado? Dime ¿lo has sentido?"- escudriño con sorna, y a lo que solo el silencio de mis labios se hizo presente por las preguntas que me hacía y a las que evidentemente no tenía una respuesta - "Eso pensé, y, ¿Crees que alguna vez pasara?" – cuestiono divertida por mi rostro envuelto en confusión.

_**Porque no existe un momento en el día**_

_**En el que no deje de pensar en ella...**_

Era cierto. Cada una de sus palabras era verídica, jamás he sentido algo así, o por lo menos no que yo recuerde. Las mujeres que han pasado por mi vida no han sido nada más que eso, mujeres sin contenido de concepto, sin algo más que una relación pasajera. Me es imposible vincularme emocionalmente, aunque también desconozco la razón exacta.

Michiru rio y se acerco a mí. Nada tuvo sentido hasta que de un momento a otro sentí sus labios contra los míos y sus manos rodeándome la cintura. En un momento de confusión Michiru me había besado, pero no era un beso normal, fue un beso extraño, un beso anormal. Cuando me di cuenta del hecho, había tomado el control del beso tomándola del cuello con una mano y con el otro brazo ceñía su estrecha cintura. Pero fue en ese momento que vino a mi mente como una centella, como una descarga que no pude evadir. Eran más de esos extraños recuerdos que venían en cascada.

_**Flashback**_

"_Oye Seiya ¿donde compraremos a nuestros hijos?"_

"_¿Todavía no nos casamos y ya estas pensando en eso?"- le reclamo sonrojado._

"_Es que si vamos a casarnos debemos pensar en eso. Yo quiero tener muchos. ¿Donde se compraran?"_

"_En la juguetería, supongo. Pero deberemos buscar alguna, nunca he visto que vendan niños"_

…

_- "Seiya... ¿De verdad jamás olvidaras tu promesa de casarnos?"- le pregunto temerosa._

_-"Yo jamás rompo una promesa, Bombón, tú lo sabes."_

"_Si, tienes razón"-le dijo sonriendo._

…

_-"¿Bombón, estas bien?" - pregunto preocupado- "Si quieres podemos casarnos otro día si tu quieres… ¿Aun quieres casarte conmigo?"- cuestiono intentando disimular el tono temeroso de su voz._

_-"¡Claro que quiero!"- grito la pequeña logrando hacer saltar a todos los presentes._

_-"¿Pero te sientes bien? Estas muy roja"- dijo mas aliviado por la respuesta y preocupado a la vez._

_-"Tu también estas muy rojo Seiya y nadie te dice nada"- intervino Taiki con una sonrisa._

_-"Si, es cierto"- secundo Yaten._

_-"Ya déjenme en paz"- grito el pelinegro exasperado por los comentarios._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Aquellos recuerdos me obligaron a romper el beso de forma tan abrupta que parecía como si los labios de Michiru fueran puro hierro incandescente. Ella se sorprendió por la acción y me pregunto que sucedía, a lo que le explique que necesitaba un tiempo para pensar en todo esto porque no quería cometer algún error, aunque le comente que no descartaba la idea de conocernos mejor como amigos.

Salí de aquel lugar como si me hubiera encontrado con el mismísimo diablo, me sentí un imbécil rechazando a tan hermosa mujer y solo por estúpidos recuerdos que parecían ser mas delirios que recuerdos.

_**Shorty, I love You**_

Tres meses después, la familia Kahio y mi familia, celebraban nuestra cena de compromiso. Al final creí en las palabras que me dijo aquella noche, no había conocido a una persona que fuera capaz de hacerme sentir todo eso, y tuve la certeza que jamás la conocería, por lo que acepte la propuesta y comencé a salir con ella.

Seis meses posteriores, mis padres, mis hermanos y yo viajábamos a Tokio para tomar posesión de la matriz de las empresas, la Starlights Company.

_**I can't stop thinking about you. You've been the best thing in my life**__**.

* * *

  
**_

_**Hola Hola Hola!**_

_**tanto tiempo... ¿o no?  
Debo decir que casi todas coincidieron con el tema de "No tardes tanto" "Actualiza pronto", ¿de verdad les parece tanto tiempo? y yo que pensaba que lo hacia rápido. Che denme un poco de crédito jajaja. Este fic esta como yo, osea segun mi inspiración. En este capitulo se darán cuenta que no tuve lindos dias últimamente, cualquier cosa llamen al culpable mis cambios de humor y arreglen cuentas con el jajajaja. Solo espero que disculpen la "demora" con este capitulo que es el mas largo de todos los fics que eh escrito. Tiene 29 paginas del word. Si quiero que salga bien debo tomarme el tiempo. "Roma no se construyo en un solo día" jejejeje. Nah, no quiero que me malinterpreten, no se me subieron los humos a la cabeza jajaja, pero quiero que puedan entender con detalle lo que cada personaje quiere transmitir, lo que siente y como se desenvuelve.  
**_

_**Bueno, como verán este capitulo se hizo en formato de "Pov", no se mal acostumbren, no va a ser así siempre. Para este capitulo me parecía que estaba bueno hacerlo así para que sea mas personal. Mucho de este fic desde algún lugar tiene mucho de mi y también tiene mucho de Sol. Estoy segura de que muchas o muchos de los que están leyendo esto se sintieron tristes, melancólicos, confundidos y desorientados alguna vez. ¿Cuantas veces nos dejamos llevar por personas que creemos cercanas y después nos sentimos estúpidos? o peor aun traicionados. ¿O cuantas veces no les hacemos caso a esas personas que si nos aman y quieren nuestro propio bien y no las escuchamos solo porque no nos gusta su consejo de olvidar y seguir con otra cosa?**_

_**En fin, eso quería decir, este fic tiene mucho de mi, mucho de Marisol y estoy segura que desde algún lugar, desde el otro lado de la pantalla alguien que lee lo que yo o lo que todas las/os demás escriben se siente identificado. Por lo menos yo quiero eso. Ver a una "Serena" "Rei" o "Mina" o cualquier otro personaje con una vida normal. Con problemas, con defectos y virtudes como los tengo yo y como los tienen también ustedes.**_

_**Este capitulo tiene dos canciones. Una es "No sabes", que es la de Serena y la otra es "Si la ves", que es la de Seiya. No me volví loca, solo pensé que cada uno tiene perspectivas y vidas diferentes ahora y cada canción representa para ellos algo diferente.**_

_**Ahora quiero agradecer!!**_

**_PRISGPE_**: Hola!! Primero quiero decirte ¡Bienvenida! Yo también me acuerdo mi primer beso. No fue nada tierno debo agregar jajaja y mucho menos fue lindo jeje. Pero bueno, después si tuve mis momentos jejeje. Esto recién empieza! Espero que te guste este capitulo y después decime si te gusto!

_**LOYDA ASTRID**_: Me causo mucha gracia tu comentario! jajaja. No quiero ser mala, pero si hay algo que la vida me enseño es que lo bueno dura poco y que cuando uno es chico los problemas son chicos y de grandes los problemas son grandes jajaja. En el próximo capitulo es el reencuentro, así que habrá que esperar hasta entonces. Espero que te guste este capitulo!

_**Sol. Kaory**_: Muy gracioso tu comentario Ja ja (fue irónico) jajajaja. Voy a empezar a no mostrarte nada para que veas lo feo que es tener la duda! jeje. Con lo del Flash back ya te lo explique, ese día cero inspiración tenia jajaja.

_**patty ramirez de chiba**_: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Acá empieza verdaderamente la historia, los problemas y donde ellos maduran en todo el sentido de la palabra. En fin, me gustaría saber si te gusto este capitulo!

_**veronick**_: Siiii, pobre de ellos, no saben lo que les espera. Pero tiempo al tiempo, Seiya no se dio cuenta todavía de cuantos años pasaron ya y Serena no sabe que el esta comprometido ahora. Habra que ver el siguiente capitulo para ver como sigue wuajajaja. Espero que te guste!

_**KuMiKo Kou**_: Me gusto mucho tu comentario! Amo a Seiya y te aseguro que su personalidad no va a cambiar en nada respecto al fandom, igual que con los demás aseguro que todo lo que se viene te va a gustar, bueno eso es al menos lo que yo espero. Ojala hayas disfrutado el capitulo!

**_Optam_**: Me encanto tu review! yo pienso igual que vos jajaja. No hay que hacerlos sufrir exageradamente tampoco, el amor crece día a día y es verdad que solucionar los problemas ayuda a una relación. Ahora el punto es ¿Serena y Seiya tendrán una relación? wuajajaja eso se va a saber con el paso del fic, jajaja. Espero que te guste el capitulo!

_**Kinsei-Hime**_: Estuviste enfermucha :( que mala onda! Creo que ya estas mejor, porque de eso fue hace un mes ya jajajaja. Adore el capirulo de "No tan ordinario". Si el capitulo anterior te pareció triste no sabes todo lo que se viene jejejeje. Espero que te guste el capi!

_**Serena Ryuuzaki**_: Como veras este capitulo no tuvo nada de lo que tenían los anteriores... pero ya te habrás dado cuenta que habrá un reencuentro, en realidad varios reencuentros, pero en fin, amor va a haber. Espero que me disculpes la "Demora" con este capitulo largo! jajajaja. Espero que te guste!

_**Vicky Kou de Malfoy**_: ¡Bienvenida!Debo decir que cuando lei tu review me quede helada jajaja. Admiro mucho la forma en como escribís y me gusta lo que haces y me pongo muy contenta cuando estoy en los favoritos de alguien ¿a quien no? Como veras ya no son ningunos niños, ya son adolescentes y tienen varios problemas. Ahora el verdadero problema es ¿que va a pasar cuando se reencuentren? Ella evidentemente sigue enamorada, pero quiere olvidar y el, por otra parte, de alguna manera la olvido pero comienza a recordarla y yo me pregunto... ¿que pasa después? eso se va a saber en el próximo capitulo wuajaajajaja. Estoy mala hoy jaja. Y hablando de actualizar... ESPERO QUE ACTUALICES PRONTO! Yo por mi parte ya me estoy poniendo a preparar el siguiente capitulo. Espero que este te guste.

_**serenalucy**_: Gracias por tu review! No puedo prometer que no sufrirán, pero si prometo intentar que esta historia te siga gustando y de que alguna manera te que te guste el capitulo!

_**Sakura Li Kou**_: ¡Bienvenida! Tenes el nick parecido al mio! Para mi la pareja de Serena y Seiya es la mas linda, por eso solo leo fics sobre ellos dos, salvo de Mina y Yaten o alguna que otra mas. Después leo de Sakura entre otras. El primer beso creo que es muy importante y quería que fuera entre ellos, es algo que no te olvidas nunca. Espero que te guste el capitulo!

_**isa1181**_: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, como veras no soy tan sádica como lo suelo demostrar con "Mujeres Asesinas" jajajaja, tengo mi lado tierno aunque no lo parezca jajaja. Van a haber varias parejas, pero todo eso se va a ver mas adelante. En fin, como sos una de mis mas fieles lectoras creo que te leo dentro de poco, ya que nos leemos bastante seguido jajaja. Espero que te guste el capitulo!

_**ANGEL LUNAR 92 KOU**_: Como veras ya están grandecitos en este capitulo jejeje, y tampoco van a estar mucho tiempo separados, lo prometo, al menos hasta que yo actualice de nuevo n.n. Intentare subir mas rápido, lo que pasa es que mi inspiración se toma vacaciones a veces y me juega malas pasadas, pero hago todo lo posible para hacerlo mas rápido. Espero que te guste el capitulo!

**_MISS-ODANGO_**: ¡Bienvenida! En el capitulo anterior si, fue solo un piquito, debo aclarar, de esos piquitos largos tambien debo decir. Ojala que te guste este capitulo y que lo disfrutes!

* * *

_Las invito, a las que les gusten otro tipo de historias, nada que ver con esta, que lean las adaptaciones de "Mujeres Asesinas", estan en mi profile._

_Les dejo mi msn para que se sientan libres de agregarme Lucy15(guionbajo)88 (Cuenta hotmail)_

_Ah! Tambien les dejo la web que hicimos con Sol ahi, para todas las fans de la pareja Serena y Seiya y Mina y Yaten, van a encontrar fotos, videos y otras cosas que no me acuerdo en este momento._

_(Triplew) freewebs . com / lucyanakou_

_Saludenme el viernes que es mi cumple numero 20!_

_Les mando un BzO a todas._

_nos leemos pronto!_

_Lucyana Li Kou_


	5. intentando olvidar

**_Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, todos son de la propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

_**

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Amor es el primer sentimiento que hay antes de que todas las cosas malas aparezcan. El amor de niños es el más inocente ¿Que sucede cuando se crece? SyS

* * *

_**_Desde Que Te Vi………………………….……….…………………………………….Lucyana Li Kou._**

**_Capitulo dedicado a Vicky Kou de Malfoy ¡Gane! ¡Lo subi antes! Jejeje._**

**_Tambien esta dedicado a Sol. Kaori, pobre a veces la infarto con mis ideas!_**

**_Y también a esa persona que me inspiro a hacer estos últimos capitulos "Te recordare como lo mas bello que nunca alcance"

* * *

_**

**_Advertencia!_**

**_En el Flash Back aparece un pequeño Lime y contiene Shoujo-ai. No quiero dañar la moral de ninguna. Solo salteense el flash back si no les gusta ese tipo de lectura.

* * *

_**

**_Capitulo V_**

- "Niños apúrense que ya es tarde y el viaje es largo"- grito la señora Kou desde la planta baja. Desde ahí pudo ver el rostro adormilado de sus tres hijos varones bajando las escaleras con varias maletas. - "¿Donde está Hotaru?"

- "En su dormitorio. Olvido a su muñeca de Sailor no se qué nombre"- contesto Yaten con un bostezo.

- "Es Sailor Moon, Yaten."- corrigió la pequeña bajando corriendo la escalera, muy distinta de sus hermanos ella estaba bien despierta. - "Tendré mi propio cuarto ¿verdad mami?"- pregunto entusiasmada

- "Si hija, tendrás tu propio cuarto. Y tu Yaten tapate la boca cuando bosteces"- miro a sus otros dos hijos que estaban parados al lado de la puerta e indico - "Taiki por favor sube las maletas a la camioneta y tu Seiya ayúdalo y también ayuda a tu hermana a subir, esa camioneta es demasiado alta."

En ese momento, bajando las escaleras, apareció Daiki Kou. Era un hombre de una altura imponente, rasgos duros y paso seguro. Amaba a sus hijos más que a nada en la vida, pero su manera de pensar era demasiado autoritaria algunas veces y más de una vez su forma de pensar y de ejercer su voluntad le generaba discusiones con sus hijos varones.

Taiki había sido su primer hijo. Era su orgullo. No hacia diferencias entre sus su hijos, o al menos eso creía. Su primogénito era tranquilo, maduro, inteligente, pensante. Jamás se había llevado una materia. Ingreso a la facultad de arqueología y luego abandono.

Eso en vez de decepcionarlo lo enorgulleció aun mas. Taiki en muchas ocasiones demostraba ser inseguro de sí mismo, pensar demasiado complicaba las cosas y el mismo se contradecía. Pero era la primera vez que se jugaba todo por el todo. Se sentía orgulloso, no solo por tomar la decisión de abandonar la carrera, sino por haber tenido el suficiente valor para comunicárselo a sus padres y elegir seguir la carrera de psicología.

**_Me miraste a los ojos y creí  
que el amor se paseaba frente a mí  
y trate de alcanzarte  
sin medir que al tocarte  
te reirías otra vez de mi  
me abrazaste y confié en tu corazón  
esperando en tus besos la pasión  
pero nada me diste y una noche rompiste  
mi ilusión en pedacitos que se ahogan en un solo grito_**

Había llegado a sus vidas de manera premeditada. Cuando Daiki conoció a Nadeshiko, la madre de sus cuatro hijos, estaba terminando la carrera de ciencias económicas. Se casaron y se fueron a vivir juntos a una pequeña, pero modesta casa con solo dos habitaciones. La alegría y el amor desbordaban en el hogar. El seguía estudiando y trabajaba para mantener todos los gastos. Ella se sentía feliz, ansiaba que le preguntaran su nombre para decir con todo orgullo – "Soy la señora Nadeshiko Kou."-

Hacia todas las tareas domesticas de la casa con sumo cuidado y se encargaba de toda la ropa de su marido. La lavaba, la planchaba cuidadosamente para que no quedara ni una sola arruga y luego preparaba la ropa que su esposo usaría para el día siguiente.

La nueva faceta de marido y mujer les sentaba muy bien. Habían aprendido a tolerarse, a arreglar sus diferencias y solucionar juntos los problemas. Si durante las noches tenían alguna pelea jamás se iban enojados a dormir, con excepción de algunas veces… pero jamás se acostaban sin decirse al menos – "buenas noches" - para luego darse el último beso del día.

El matrimonio se fue afianzando y decidieron que querían tener un hijo para que sea la prueba contundente de su amor. Todo en el matrimonio era pensado y premeditado. Cuando quisieron buscar a su primer hijo calcularon hasta las fecha de ovulación y contaron los meses para que el niño naciera en verano, ya que Daiki en esas fechas tenía sus vacaciones y podría estar con su esposa e hijo.

El pequeño nació y ellos aprendieron a ser buenos padres día tras día. Pasaron los meses y el pequeño fue creciendo. Cuando Taiki cumplió los dos años Nadeshiko se dio cuenta que estaba nuevamente embarazada. Cuando se lo dijo a su marido entraron en estado de alerta. Vivian de manera cómoda pero de forma ajustada. La casa era muy pequeña y Taiki era aun muy pequeño. Debían pensar rápido pero ambos se sentían felices.

Seiya, era el segundo hijo. El había sido toda una sorpresa. No había sido un hijo buscado, había llegado como paracaídas. Tenía los ojos de su madre y el cabello obscuro de su padre. Acostumbrados a la tranquilidad de su hijo mayor se sorprendieron al ver como el más pequeño resulto ser tan inquieto. Por las noches era tranquilo gracias a que durante el día cualquier cosa que veía le producía motivo de distracción.

Vivieron en la misma casa hasta que Seiya cumplió un año y medio. La casa ya se veía aun más pequeña de lo que era y ya no era tan cómoda como al principio. Además querían un lugar donde sus hijos pudieran jugar libremente. La casa de los padres de Daiki era grande, y más ahora que sus hijos ya eran adultos y se habían casado. Les sugirieron al joven matrimonio que vivieran en aquella casa hasta que pudieran conseguir una propia.

Aceptaron no muy convencidos, sobre todo Daiki. Se sentía frustrado. El quería conseguir todo lo que se proponía solo sin que nadie lo ayude. El era un adulto, casado y con dos hijos. El quería ganarse una casa a costo de sus esfuerzos para brindarle a su familia lo mejor. A él le resultaba humillante la nueva situación y sentía que no estaba cumpliendo con todas las promesas que le había hecho a su mujer antes de casarse.

Cuando la nueva situación lo rebalsó y se sintió atrapado durante el stress de tantas presiones le conto a su esposa sobre sus frustraciones. Nadeshiko sabía todo desde un principio. Conocía a su marido y sabia bien que era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir tan fácil que necesitaba ayuda. Lejos de sentirse enojada y decepcionada de el por no poder darle el más mínimo lujo de una casa propia, se sintió orgullosa. El había sido capaz de tragarse su orgullo por su familia. Y cada día veía como él trabajaba durante horas extras y llegaba después de media noche y se sentaba a estudiar para poder recibirse de lo que a él le gustaba.

Cuando Daiki se recibió fue a recoger el diploma junto a su mujer y sus dos pequeños hijos. Enseguida pudo conseguir un nuevo trabajo relacionado con su nueva carrera. Junto con un compañero de estudios y su hermano, que era abogado, formaron una pequeña compañía que parecía bastante prometedora. No tardo mucho en recaudar el dinero suficiente para hacer realidad el sueño de la casa propia.

Durante los preparativos de la mudanza se enteraron que nuevamente estaban esperando un hijo. Esta vez tampoco fue premeditada pero si menos alarmante. La nueva casa tenía varias habitaciones. Ellos siempre planearon tener varios hijos, solo era que querían elegir ellos los momentos. Pero juntos aprendieron que hay cosas que no se eligen y solamente fluyen.

Yaten tenía el carácter de Armand, su tío materno. Ya desde pequeño demostraba ser mas callado, no le gustaban las actividades deportivas ni nada que pudiera causarle sudor. A medida que fue creciendo también se dieron cuenta que su fuerte tampoco era el estudio. Él prefería estar solo en su habitación escuchando música sin que nadie lo molestara. Podía llegar a ser muy gruñón y egocéntrico. De niño era más apegado a su madre que sus otros dos hermanos.

A medida que fueron pasando los años la familia se fue volviendo cada vez más unida y las personalidades de cada uno de sus integrantes estaban bien definidas. También estaban definidos los roles de cada uno. El padre era el signo de autoridad, la madre también lo era, pero a pesar de que los tres pequeños eran muy distintos entre sí, coincidían en que preferían un regaño de su madre y no de su padre.

Taiki era estudioso, tranquilo, tímido, inteligente. Siempre cuidaba de los otros dos. Podía estar en su habitación durante horas leyendo distintos tipos de novelas que ningún niño de su edad leería. Seiya, en cambio era extrovertido, inquieto, alegre, sociable. Le gustaban todas las clases de deportes. Cuando iba con su madre y con sus hermanos a hacer las compras le gustaba sonreírle a la gente y saludar a personas que no conocía, solo lo hacía porque le gustaba ver como la gente reaccionaba con tan simple gesto. Y Yaten era todo un caso, era un buen niño pero para nada demostrativo, jamás se sabía si estaba bien o mal. Siempre lucia enfadado, pero cuando estaba con Seiya se metía en problemas y alguna que otra vez Taiki se les unía en alguna travesura.

Con el paso del tiempo la compañía ya era muy conocida y apareció una oportunidad que los tres socios consideraban que no podían dejar pasar. Podrían poner otra sucursal y si andaba bien podrían poner más. Pero todo lo bueno tiene algo malo como se aplicaría en el Yin y Yang. Si seguían adelante con el plan deberían mudarse de ciudad. Nadeshiko no estaba muy de acuerdo. Todos tenían una vida en donde estaban y ya no quería mudarse. Adoraba esa casa porque tenía un valor sentimental. No quería lujos caros. Todos estaban bien así y los niños parecían ser felices, temía que una nueva vida en otro lugar creara conflictos no deseados.

Cuando se fueron, todos parecían adaptarse positivamente al nuevo lugar, a excepción de Seiya. Él era el que más le preocupaba. No le gustaba la casa, no quería ir a la nueva escuela, no estudiaba, se portaba mal y casi no les hablaba a sus padres. Parecía tan triste, Nadeshiko se sentía culpable. Sabia el por qué su hijo estaba así. Tuvieron que irse antes de tiempo y ni siquiera los habían dejado despedirse de nadie. Ni ella misma pudo despedirse de Ikuko.

Pero con el tiempo las cosas fueron mejorando y acomodándose, aunque Seiya parecía no querer hacer nuevos amigos. Las cosas comenzaron a cambiar cuando le dijeron que un nuevo hermanito llegaría a la familia y que esta vez sería una niña. Seiya parecía el más entusiasmado con la nueva integrante. Cuando nació con sus propios ahorros le compro su primer juguete.

**_Como te olvido dime como te olvido  
como te olvido si a tu puerta me llevan todos los caminos  
como te olvido dime como te olvido  
como te olvido_**

Pasaron ocho años y la pequeña Hotaru era la princesa de la casa. Los tres hermanos más grandes eran protectores con ella. La amaban y ella los amaba. Era muy alegre, era la versión femenina de Seiya a cuando era un niño. Pero ver nuevamente a Seiya activo no significaba que fuera feliz. Aun le preocupaba. El nunca volvió a ser el mismo de antes. No tomaba nada en serio y creía que mucho tenía que ver su grupo de amigos. La verdad es que Rubeus no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. No sabía porque pero había algo en el que no le cerraba del todo.

Había llegado el momento regresar, nueve años habían pasado. Todos en esencia eran los mismos. Y las preocupaciones eran diferentes. A Nadeshiko lo único que le preocupaba en esos momentos era Seiya. Sin quererlo siempre lo herían o lo comprometían con cosas que él no quería hacer. Siempre pagaba las culpas de los demás y jamás se quejaba. Desde niño se reservaba muchas de sus emociones para sí mismo. Una vez se entero por la madre de un compañero de su instituto que Seiya había sido elegido como capitán del equipo y que habían ganado, después fue a su habitación y con lágrimas en los ojos comprobó que tenía las medallas escondidas en su closet.

El asunto de la nueva prometida no le gustaba, había accedido porque su marido le había implorado que hablara con Seiya. Después del episodio de las medallas procuro estar totalmente pendiente de las tareas de su hijo de en medio. Se habían vuelto muy unidos, le gustaba ser la confidente de su hijo y le enorgullecía ser una persona de confianza para él. Además no quería perderse ninguna etapa de ninguno de sus cuatro hijos, quería compartir todo con ellos.

Michiru parecía una buena persona y parecía que apreciaba mucho a Seiya. Sin embargo no le parecía que fuera la indicada para su hijo. Eran muy diferentes. Su marido le decía que esas sensaciones provenían de los celos de madre, que ninguna mujer le iba a parecer correcta porque ella quería ser la única. Esas palabras la hacían enfadar, eso no era cierto, pero muchas veces dudaba.

Sobre todo, lo que más le preocupaba, era que su instinto maternal le decía que Seiya no la quería. Eso era obvio. Seiya tenía que cumplir con obligaciones que no le correspondían. Pero la salud de Daiki estaba un poco deteriorada y sabían bien que Seiya era capaz de hacerse cargo. A ella no le parecía mal que se hiciera cargo de la compañía, pero no estaba de acuerdo con el asunto del casamiento. Le parecía una idea absurda y retrograda. Estaba segura que los matrimonios arreglados solo acarreaban infelicidad y no quería que su hijo pasara por eso. Ella había tenido a sus hijos para que fueran felices, no para vivir sus vidas bajo las presiones de sus padres.

Ella quería ver a sus hijos enamorados y felices, tal y como lo fue ella cuando se caso. A Nadeshiko no le molestaría ver a sus hijos viviendo de manera humilde. Ella y Daiki no tenían nada cuando se casaron pero eran muy felices. Sin embargo no quería hacerle la contra a su esposo.

Solo esperaba que volver a la antigua casa volviera todas las cosas a su lugar.

- "¿Está todo listo?"- pregunto Daiki

- "Si, ya están todos en el auto. Espero que no les de mucho trabajo adaptarse nuevamente."

- "No lo creo. Taiki y yen lo tomaron muy bien y el que parece más entusiasmado con la idea parece ser Seiya. Y ya sabes cómo es Hotaru, a ella podríamos llevarla al Polo Norte y estaría contenta igual."

- "Tienes razón"- dijo con una sonrisa su esposa regalándole una sonrisa y abrazándolo por la cintura. Le acomodo la corbata y lo beso fugazmente en los labios.- "Vámonos"

**_S&S_**

Mina abrió los ojos a causa del molesto sonido del celular y se sentó en la cama – "Diga"- contesto adormilada.- "Hola Rei. ¿De veras? ¡Eso es fantástico!" – Dijo ya mas despierta – "¡Una semana, eso es estupendo! A Serena le hará muy bien un fin de semana allá con todas nosotras, últimamente ha estado un poco distraída. Estoy segura que todo volverá a ser como antes"- hablaba mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia el placard para luego abrirlo y sacar un bolso. – "Ya mismo estoy preparando las cosas. Espera que no se qué hora es." Se fijo y vio que eran las siete treinta. – "Oye nunca me levanto a estas horas. Pero mira que cosas que logras Rei Hino."- bromeo.- "Voy a despertar a Serena, preparamos las cosas y nos vemos en tu casa a las doce ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos"- y corto.

Se miro en el espejo, se cambio y salió de su habitación para ir a la de su prima. Cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta se abrió rápidamente.

- "¡Ah!"- grito al ver a una despeinada Serena que apareció repentinamente. – "¡Serena casi me matas del susto! ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?"- cambio la expresión de su rostro asombrado a uno de preocupación y espanto – "¿pero que le has hecho a tu cabello?"

- "Mina, no esperaba encontrarte tan temprano. Justamente iba al baño ¿Qué haces despierta, eh?"- pregunto con dulzura mal disimulada para cambiar la conversación

- "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"- pregunto tocándole el cabello desparejo – "Serena ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

- "¿No te gusta?"- le pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa

- "¡Claro que no! ¡Parece que te lo hubieras cortado con los dientes!"- le pregunto con los puños cerrados

- "¿Qué es todo este griterío a estas horas? – pregunto Ikuko saliendo en bata de su alcoba – "Serena ¿Qué hiciste?"

- "¿No podrían preguntarme otra cosa?"- reclamo un poco molesta y sonrojada de vergüenza.

- "Tía, acaba de llamarme Rei para irnos de campamento durante el fin de semana, cerca de la casa de un pariente de ella." - Explicaba mientras no dejaba de mirar a Serena. – "y como hoy no hay clases quiere que nos vallamos hoy para regresar el domingo por la noche. ¿podemos ir?"

- "Déjame que lo consulte con Kenji, por favor. "- le dijo mientras miraba preocupada a su hija – "Mina, ¿podrías ayudarme a preparar el desayuno?"- le dirigió una mirada cómplice.

- "Claro"- dijo pareciendo entender – "Tu vístete, tenemos que ir urgentemente a una peluquería, ya hablare contigo después."- le dijo a su prima y siguió a su tía.

Abajo, Ikuko, espero a que su sobrina bajara la escalera. – "¿Que sucede con Serena, Mina?"- fue directo al grano

- "Ayer hable con ella. Lo mismo de siempre tía, pero creo que esta vez lo dijo en serio. Quiere olvidar, esta vez es definitivo. Lástima que se desquita con ella misma."

- "¿pero por que hizo eso con su cabello?"- pregunto asustada con la actitud de su hija.

- "Quizás necesitaba un cambio urgente. Cosas de mujeres."

- - "Lo urgente ahora es que la lleves a una peluquería para arreglar el desastre que se ha hecho en la cabeza."

- "Eso hare, no te preocupes tía, aunque no me lo hubieses pedido la hubiese llevado de las orejas."

- "Asegúrate que no se pinte el cabello ni que se haga un tatuaje en el camino. De cortarse el cabello sola a eso solo hay un paso."- pregunto exasperada.

- "Si tía, no te preocupes. ¿Y qué hago sobre el viaje? Si no vamos debo avisarle a Rei antes para que se cancele el viaje"- expreso con gestos dramáticos exagerados.

- "No intentes jugar conmigo, jovencita." – le advirtió su tia. – "pueden ir, a Serena le hará bien un cambio de aire. Pero prométeme que cuidaras de ella y de ti. El domingo a la noche las quiero a ambas aquí ¿de acuerdo?"

Mina sonrió con ganas y comenzó a saltar besando y abrazando a su tía –"Lo prometo tía, ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Iré por Serena! ¡Serena apúrate que debo llevarte a la peluquería y debemos preparar los bolsos y…"- su voz se perdió por los pasillos.

**_S&S_**

- "¿Por qué lo haces?"- le pregunto la rubia.

- "Porque lo amo."- contesto con simpleza la muchacha de ojos verdes bajando la mirada

- "¡Mientes!"- grito arrojando la copa de vidrio contra la pared – "¡Mírame a los ojos y dime que lo amas! ¿Acaso ya no me quieres?"- le pregunto acercándose a ella. A cada paso bajaba más el tono de su voz. Se inclino un poco para llegar a la altura de su cuello y comenzó a olerla, adoraba su olor. Comenzó a rozar sus labios contra su piel y en un murmullo con la respiración agitada le dijo – "¿Ya no te gusto? ¿Ya no me quieres?"

Por un momento se quedo paralizada. No sabía cómo reaccionar cuando ella le hablaba de esa manera que tanto le gustaba, pero que a la vez le causaba tanto miedo y confusión. Se aparto bruscamente sorprendiendo a la otra muchacha – "¿Quién te ha dicho que me gustas? ¿Estás loca? Yo no te quiero, que eso te quede bien en claro. Entiéndelo. Yo nunca te quise, todo sale de tu cabeza retorcida. Jamás me fijaría en una mujer."

- "No juegues conmigo."- le dijo furiosa – "Yo no tengo la cabeza retorcida. Yo te amo y tu a mí. Yo te hice mía y tú me hiciste tuya. Solo eres mía y tu sabes bien que solo tengo ojos para ti. Mi corazón te pertenece, lo sabes bien."

- "Ya basta, por favor"- le pidió mirando hacia la pared para ocultar sus lagrimas –La rubia la hizo voltear bruscamente y la beso.

La otra chica quiso apartarse en un comienzo pero su instinto le ordeno que la agarrara por la cintura y que la besara una vez más. Tenía que estar con ella solo una vez más. Siempre había tenido dudas con respecto a sus sentimientos. Su familia era muy católica y jamás podrían llegar a entenderla. Detestaba a sus padres en secreto. Odiaba su familia. Quería casarse para huir de su casa lo más pronto posible. Por primera vez le estaban haciendo un favor comprometiéndola con tan buen y apuesto muchacho. De esa manera podría alejarse del tormento que la confundía desde que era una niña, de su prima.

**_Flash back_**

- "Michiru, ella es Haruka, tu prima. Trátala bien y muéstrale la casa."

La pequeña de seis años quedo maravillada en cuanto la vio. Tenía el cabello largo y rubio. Tenía una expresión seria y una mirada penetrante. La rubia la miraba de una manera que jamás la había mirado nadie, pero la sensación al percibir esa mirada le gusto y al mismo tiempo la asusto.

Accedió a la petición de su madre, le sonrió un poco y le dijo – "Hola. Soy Michiru. Ven, vamos." – y se perdieron de la vista de la mujer.

- "Eres muy linda" – le dijo la rubia haciéndola ruborizar. La miro, y pudo ver que tenía unos ojos verdes, ella consideraba que eran muy bonitos.

- "Gra…gracias"- contesto- "Tu también."

Fueron pasando los años y siguieron viéndose. Sus madres eran hermanas. Pero cuando la madre de Haruka se caso se fue a vivir a Canadá y se alejo durante ocho años de su familia. Cuando se divorcio regreso junto a su hermana con su hija de seis de edad.

Cuando Michiru y Haruka cumplieron los quince años las enviaron juntas a la misma escuela y juntas también se fueron a un viaje de estudios durante un mes.

Cuando llegaron al hotel estaban exhaustas. Michiru quería primero ordenar su ropa y Haruka quería darse un baño antes de hacer nada. Le pidió a su prima que por favor también acomodara la de ella, Haruka odiaba hacer ese tipo de cosas. Era tan femenina como desordenada. Michiru la admiraba de cierta manera. Muchas veces no entendía porque la miraba durante varios segundos sin darse cuenta.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no escucho que la ducha se había cerrado y tampoco noto que la puerta se abría para dejar pasar a una silueta esbelta, con una toalla diminuta cubriéndola dejando poco a la imaginación. Volteo cuando sintió una mirada penetrante en su nuca. Estaba en el marco de la puerta. El cabello estaba empapado y pequeñas gotas recorrían su cuerpo desde el cuello, para pasar por su pecho y quedar atrapadas en la toalla. Las que sobrevivían recorrían sus largas piernas y luego caían al suelo.

Michiru se quedo atónita con la vista en aquel panorama. No podía hablar y Haruka noto su nerviosismo. Se acerco a ella y le pregunto – "¿estás bien? ¿Sucede algo malo?"

- "No, nada. Estoy bien."- respondió intentando no mirarla ¡No entendía por qué estaba tan nerviosa!

Haruka le tendió una toalla más pequeña y se sentó en la cama – "¿Podrías secarme el cabello, por favor?"- Michiru, sin saber que hacer o que decir, tendió su mano temblorosa y tomo la toalla. Se sentó detrás de la rubia en la cama y comenzó a secarle el pelo con fuerza, intentando no tocar nada miraba hacia el techo.

- "¿Podrías ser más sutil? ¡Me dejaras pelada si sigues sacudiéndome así!"- se quejo

- "Lo... lo siento"- se disculpo. Y comenzó a masajear con delicadeza. Los movimientos cada vez se hacían más lentos y la rubia parecía disfrútalo porque cerró los ojos y comenzó a tirar su cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarla en el hombro de su prima.

Michiru se vio envuelta en el aroma a jazmines que despedía Haruka. Siempre le había gustado su olor, pero esta vez podía percibirlo más que nunca. Estaban _muy_ cerca. Sin darse cuenta apoyo su mejilla contra la de la rubia y cerró los ojos y la toalla con la que la secaba cayó a un costado.

Haruka no dijo nada y movió un poco la cabeza para acariciar a su prima con su propio rostro. Michiru imito su gesto. Siguieron así por varios minutos hasta que la rubia ladeo un poco su rostro y quedo muy cerca de los labios de su prima. Michiru abrió un poco los ojos y la vio. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas rosadas. Se mordió el labio y ese gesto fue el detonante para la rubia que esperaba este momento desde siempre.

Acorto los centímetros de distancia y la beso. Michiru no se sorprendió, en la situación en la que encontraban, ella también deseaba ese contacto, pero no se animaba a admitirse a sí misma que sentía cosas por su prima. Cerró nuevamente los ojos y se dejo llevar. Era su primer beso y era con una mujer.

Fue un beso tranquilo, sin ningún tipo de prisa. Se conocieron, se exploraron. Estaban asombradas por el delicioso gusto de la otra. Se sentían en el paraíso. Por reclamo de los pulmones se separaron un poco, volvieron a mirarse y Haruka la miro y le sonrió. Michiru no atinaba a hacer nada. De repente pareció darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho y en la posición en la que estaban y comenzó a alejarse.

- "No te alejes"- le susurro sujetándola de la mano y atrayéndola hacia si.- "Te amo, no puedo evitarlo. Me vuelves loca. Te quiero junto a mí para siempre"- le confesó.

- "¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Esto está mal, muy mal. Yo... yo me voy. Esto fue un error, discúlpame, no sé que me paso."- tartamudeaba mientras le decía todo lo que le pasaba por la mente y se levantaba de su lugar intentando soltarse del agarre.

- "No"- dijo tranquilamente la rubia. - "No fue un error"- la tomo más fuerte del brazo sin lastimarla. Cuando logro que Michiru se sentara nuevamente la tomo de la mano e hizo que tocara su pecho del lado izquierdo, importándole poco que la toalla se haya corrido y se viera su pecho. - "¿Sientes como late? Siempre lo hace de este modo cuando estoy contigo."- le susurro al oído.

Michiru no pudo decir más nada. Su cabeza le ordenaba una cosa y su corazón reclamaba por otra. Por primera vez le hizo caso a su corazón y esta vez fue ella quien beso a la rubia, solo que con un poco mas de pasión y mas entrega. Ese día obtuvo su primer beso y conoció lo que era el amor. Un amor correspondido y secreto.

**_Fin del flash back_**

- "No puedo con todo esto."- confeso - "Voy a casarme con el"- dijo en un susurro con la voz quebrantada.

- "¿Lo quieres?"- pregunto devastada la rubia.

- "Es muy apuesto y una excelente persona además de ser muy divertido. No tardare mucho en enamorarme de él, por eso te pido, si tanto me quieres como dices, que te vayas lejos y que nunca regreses. Yo no te quiero, estuve mucho tiempo confundida gracias a ti. Pasamos muy lindos momentos y estos últimos tres años fueron maravillosos. Pero todo eso ya se termino y ha quedado atrás."

- "Está bien, solo prométeme que serás feliz."- dijo tranquilamente, en voz baja. - "Si eso es lo que tú quieres por mi está bien. Pero que te quede claro que sé muy bien que eres muy mala para mentir."- sin decir más nada salió de aquel lugar.

- "Lo siento, Haruka."

**_S&S_**

- "¡Estas preciosa, Serena!"- grito Mina en medio de la peluquería. Habían podido solucionar el desastre que se había hecho la rubia en la madrugada. Ahora el cabello le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y adelante lo tenía todo rebajado. - "Te queda muy bien."

- "Gracias, Mina" - agradeció un poco sonrojada.

- "Ahora tenemos que irnos. Hay muchas cosas que preparar. Aun no termino de preparar mi equipaje y tú ni lo empiezas. Hay mucho que hacer y debemos ponernos lindas, quizás allá lindos muchachos ¡Y yo iré en busca de un romance!"- aseguro en pose triunfal.

- "Que cosas dices Mina"- le decía mientras se acomodaba un poco el cabello con los dedos y caminaban hacia la caja. - "¿Que paso con el chico de la otra vez? El que era rubio ¿cuál era su nombre?"- se pregunto en voz alta.

- "Jedite, se llamaba Jedite"- respondió - "no lo sé, desapareció sin ningún tipo de explicación como todos los demás."- sonrió intentando no demostrar tristeza pero se sentía dolida en verdad.- "Pero hay mucho peces en el lago, así que no hay problema"-

- "¿No se dice hay muchos peces en el mar?"- le pregunto extrañada. Estaba segura que su prima no se sabía muy bien los dichos.

- "Tú me entiendes. No le daré el gusto a nadie con ponerme a pensar en porque me han dejado. Yo sé muy bien que soy una niña muy hermosa y muy simpática, además de ser una muy buena prima y persona."- le decía mientras le pellizcaba una mejilla. - "Además es como dice el dicho 'no hay bien que por mal no venga', nada en esta vida es perfecto."-

Serena la miro resignada y comenzó a reír. Mina nunca cambiaria y eso le gustaba. Era una persona autentica. Ella lograba hacer olvidar sus problemas a todas sus amigas y hasta a ella misma en varias ocasiones tan solo con su presencia. Era un alivio el tenerla. Muchas veces se pregunto qué hubiese sido de ella si Mina no hubiera estado con ella todos esos años. Nada sería igual, pensaba.

Como sabia que el dicho no era así, pero que Mina jamás se los iba a aprender, le dijo - "tienes razón. Ahora vámonos, no quiero que Rei nos regañe por llegar tarde, ya sabes que tan ofuscada es y cómo se pone con la impuntualidad."- Y salieron juntas con destino a su casa.

**_S&S_**

Ya estaban cerca. Podían reconocer algunos lugares, pero aun les faltaban varios kilómetros. Mientras Daiki Kou conducía su familia se encontraba en sus propios pensamientos. El atardecer se veía mucho mejor desde aquel lugar sin tantos edificios. Junto a él venía su esposa leyendo una revista y de vez en cuando le comentaba que recordaba ciertos lugares. Por el espejo retrovisor podía ver que Taiki, su hijo mayor, venia leyendo tranquilamente un libro de psicología. Junto a el reían Seiya y Hotaru, parecía que estaban tramando algo y en el último asiento de la camioneta venia durmiendo plácidamente Yaten.

La noticia de la nueva mudanza, para su sorpresa, fue recibida por todos los miembros de la familia. Taiki tenía muy bellos recuerdos de la antigua casa. Solo estaba un poco preocupado por el cambio de universidad, estaba por comenzar el segundo año en la carrera de psicología. Yaten era quien más le preocupaba a sus padres. Ya se había acostumbrado a la vida agitada de la gran ciudad. Además tenía una que otra novia, no estaban muy seguros, pero llamaban distintas chicas preguntando por él.

Pero Yaten nunca fue muy apegado a nada ni a _casi_ nadie. A pesar de que era el más reservado de los cuatro hijos, Yaten era el más dependiente en todos los sentidos, especialmente en la manera afectiva. Pero jamás lo reconocería. Hotaru en ese sentido era muy parecida a Yaten, ella se adaptaba a las nuevas situaciones con gran facilidad y le encontraba el lado positivo a todo como lo hacía Seiya. Seiya, por otra parte, estaba inquieto con respecto a la mudanza. Presentía que algo sucedería. Tenía vagos recuerdos de aquella niña de ojos celestes que alguna vez jugó con él al amor.

- "Mama, ¿podrías prestarme el lápiz labial?"- pregunto Hotaru inclinándose hacia adelante

- "Papa, ¿podrías prestarme el marcador negro?" – pregunto Seiya imitando el tono de voz de su hermana, inclinándose también.

- "¿Qué están tramando ustedes dos? Si es que se puede saber…"- inquirió el padre.

- "¿Nosotros?"- se señalaron mutuamente – "nosotros nada"- se sonrieron en complicidad, tomaron lo pedido y volvieron a sus asientos.

Por el espejo retrovisor pudieron ver quela menor de la familia se pintaba los labios entre risas y se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y volteaba quedando de rodillas apoyándose en el respaldo del asiento. Seiya imito el movimiento. Podían verlos reír entre ellos aunque con torpeza intentaban no hacerlo. Taiki, curioso, también volteo un poco la mirada y comenzó a reír. También se quito el cinturón de seguridad y abrió su bolso y el de Seiya. Al terminar de sacar unas cuantas cosas también volteo por completo y quedo en la misma posición que sus hermanos.

- "Mama ¿Dónde está la cámara de fotos?" – pregunto Taiki tapándose la boca con una mano conteniendo una risa que prometía ser explosiva.

- "Oigan ¿no creen que es mucho? Se enfadara y…"- intento decir Hotaru disimulando muy mal querían parecer protectora de su hermano, cuando la verdad era que se estaba divirtiendo como nunca.

- - "Hotaru"- la llamo Seiya interrumpiéndola – "préstame tu muñeca"- al decir eso Taiki mordió el respaldo del asiento de su madre para descargar la risa. Sus padres podían darse una idea de quién era esta vez la victima de las travesuras de Seiya. El siempre era el autor intelectual, si el plan funcionaba él podía llegar a ensuciarse las manos en el crimen. Hotaru siempre participaba en los planes, hasta ahora nunca había sido la damnificada en las ideas del victimario de Seiya. Ni Taiki ni Yaten se quedaban atrás. Siempre alguno de ellos caían en las bromas que ideaba su hermano. Rara vez Seiya era la víctima, casi siempre era el victimario Pero siempre alguno de ellos dos participaban. Era un rito entre hermanos.

**_S&S_**

El camino era hermoso. Todo el paisaje era de color verde. Los arboles, el pasto. De vez en cuando pasaban por campos rodeados de girasoles. Fueron en tren y mientras tanto jugaban a las cartas. De vez en cuando reían gracias a los refranes mal dichos de Mina o por alguna discucion tonta entre Serena y Rei.

- "A ver... si Mickey es un ratón y Pluto es un perro ¿qué es Goofy?" - pregunto Serena con una duda existencial.

- "Un perro" le contesto Rei con sencillez.

- "No pueden haber dos perros" - intervino Mina pensativa - "Salvo que sean pareja como Minnie y Mickey o el Pato Donald y Daisy."

- "Quizás eran gays." - acoto Lita

- "No pueden haber ese tipo de relaciones en unos dibujos para niños, Lita." - respondió Amy indignada por la suposición.

- "¿ah no? ¿Y entonces porque Bugs Bunny muchas veces beso a hombres?" - le pregunto Serena a Amy

- "Tú y tus preguntas tontas, Serena. Pero mira toda la discusión que has armado."- dijo rodando los ojos.

- "Yo solo hice una pregunta, Rei" - se defendió la rubia.

- "Solo a ti se te ocurren hacer ese tipo de preguntas." - expreso fingiendo molestia. Solo le gustaba hacerla rabiar.

- "¡Ya llegamos!" - grito Mina

Se levantaron de sus asientos y notaron que las cinco estaban acalambradas por el viaje de seis horas. Seis largas horas que comenzaron con risas y carcajadas de alegría y entusiasmo por el primer viaje juntas y lejos de sus padres. Por primera vez se sentían como mujeres adultas. Sin ningún tipo de restricciones. Pero cuando pasaron las dos primeras horas y comenzaron a transpirar por el calor ya no reían como en un principio. Y en la ultima hora ya se sentían irritables hasta para hablar sobre la conversación más insignificante.

Se ayudaron entre sí para bajar el escaso equipaje que estaba arriba de sus cabezas. Empezaron a pasar los bolsos de mano en mano y bajaron de aquel tren.

Llegaron al campamento. Era un hermoso lugar y era muy grande. Pero ya el hermano de Rei les había comentado que no era época turística. Recién estaban en primavera y el lugar siempre se llenaba en el verano. Pero ellas solo iban durante tres días y el clima era prometedor, ya lo habían anunciado en el servicio meteorológico. Armaron la carpa sin mayores problemas siguiendo las instrucciones de Lita, que desde pequeña acompañaba a su padre cuando iba e pesca. Se instalaron a pocos metros de un pequeño lago en el cual podrían nadar.

- "Ten cuidado Serena - tonta. Es muy pesada." - le advirtió Rei ayudándola a cargar la pequeña parrilla.

- "Gracias, Rei" - le contesto la rubia. Que se la pasaran peleando no significaba que no se quisieran, sino todo lo contrario. Serena consideraba a Rei una chica muy buena y una gran amiga. Sabía que podía hablar con ella y confiarle sus secretos. Pero aun no le había contado nada sobre sus sentimientos hacia su amigo de la infancia, tenía miedo que le dijera lo que ya sabía. Que era una inmadura e infantil.

Rei era una chica temperamental y muy hermosa. Tenía la habilidad de ser sincera, a veces lo era demasiado. A algunas personas les molestaba que fuera tan cruda en cuanto a sus opiniones. Pero a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto si a los demás no les gustaba su manera de ser. Era muy selectiva en cuanto a sus amistades. También lo era con el sexo masculino. Eso no quería decir que no interactuara con los hombres, sino todo lo contrario. Muchos la consideraban atractiva y ella lo sabía. Algunas veces sacaba ventajas gracias a su físico. Pero para ella todo era en broma. Por eso se llevaba tan bien con Mina. Pero ella no se involucraba emocionalmente para no salir lastimada.

- "Ojala haya un tornado. Quizás, si tenemos un poco de suerte, vengan unos apuestos rescatistas en nuestro auxilio."- bromeo Mina

Mina era muy coqueta y lo demostraba. Pero todo eso era un juego para ella. Solo sus amigas la conocían bien. Si iban a una discoteca a ella no le molestaba bailar con todo aquel que la invitase. Ella solo quería divertirse como todas las demás muchachas del lugar. Pero a diferencia de Rei, ella era más sensible, más poética, más romántica. En todas sus relaciones pasajeras creía ver al amor al amor de su vida

- "Que cosas dices, Mina." –a regaño Amy – "Con eso no se juega. No llames a las desgracias, ya vienen solas."

Amy siempre había sido la más madura de todo el grupo. También la más inteligente. Era la más conservadora y solo había tenido un novio en su vida. Richard era para ella una persona que lo significaba todo. Era un buen chico y capaz de hacer todo lo que se proponía. Pero ella quería más. A veces sentía que a él solo le importaba terminar sus estudios y dedicarse a su carrera por tiempo completo. Era más que obvio que casándose con Richard tendría un buen porvenir. Pero ella no buscaba eso, buscaba algo más. Estuvieron un poco más de un año y medios en una relación de noviazgo. La primera relación oficial de los dos. Pero no funciono de ninguna de las dos partes. Pero aun así Richard siempre parecía estar al pie del cañón para reconquistar a Amy y ella parecía querer ceder. Pero siempre la discusión era la misma.

- "Creo que lo mejor será comenzar a preparar una fogata para hacer la cena." – sugirió Lita.

Lita era una chica tan hogareña como Serena. Era una experta en las artes culinarias. Incluso muchas veces intento enseñarles a Mina y a Serena. Disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de ellas dos. Era hija única y siempre soñó con tener hermanas para poder proteger. Veía en ellas dos personas muy sensibles y muy buenas. A ella le gustaba su compañía. Siempre había sido muy solitaria en su antigua escuela y ellas fueron las primeras en acercarse cuando la trasladaron de instituto. Además siempre la hacían reír.

Mina y Serena estaban quitándose los zapatos preparándose para ir directo al lago. Estaban por quitarse la blusa, para quedarse en bikini, hasta que alguien interrumpió sus planes. - "¿A dónde creen que van ustedes dos?"- escucharon el regaño indignado de Rei - "¿no ven que faltan muchas que hacer? Hagan algo productivo con sus vidas y vayan a buscar ramas secas para hacer el fuego de la fogata"- ordeno. Mina estaba por refutar pero Rei fue tajante - "¡Ahora! Todas estamos haciendo algo"

- "Rei tiene razón, Mina." - la tranquilizo Serena sabiendo que a su prima no le gustaba que le dieran ordenes y que mucho menos le hablaran así. A ella tampoco. Pero estaban de vacaciones no harían ningún bien al grupo pelearse cuando recién habían llegado. Además sabía que Rei no quería pelear. Ella solo sabía ladrar en vez de pedir de buena manera las cosas, era su manera de ser. A ella le gustaría ser, en algunas ocasiones, como ella.

Mina miro a su prima. Serena la miraba suplicante. Había entendido con solo una mirada lo que estaba pensando su prima - "No es mas fácil decir por favor, Rei" - le dijo Mina a la pelinegra.

Rei rodo los ojos - "Por favor, Mina, ¿podrías mover tu lindo traserito e ir a buscar unas ramas secas?" - le pregunto Rei fingiendo ingenuidad.

- "Claro Rei, como tu digas." - le imito la voz Mina.

- "Eres una atolondrada, pero igual te quiero, tonta." - le dijo Rei con una sonrisa resignada mordiéndose el labio.

- "Y yo a ti, boba." - le respondió Mina y comenzaron a reír para abrazarse luego. Inmediatamente Serena las separo.

- "Ya dejen la melancolía para la fogata del ultimo día"- dijo mientras agarraba de la blusa a Mina y la tironeaba - "Vámonos, Mina"- comenzaron a caminar hasta que Mina se detuvo alarmada como si recordara algo.

- "¡Espera!" - exclamo mientras corría a buscar su mochila dentro de la carpa - "Casi lo olvido"

- "¿Para que la llevas?" - le pregunto Serena frunciendo el seño con curiosidad.

- "Debemos estar preparadas por si nos ataca algún oso."- abrió mas los ojos - "o peor aun… ¿mira si es un violador?"- acercaba su rostro hacia Serena logrando asustarla.

- "No me asustes, Mina" - y partieron adentrándose en el bosque.

**_S&S_**

**_Me vendiste una escusa sin razón  
la pague con el precio de tu amor  
si no dio resultado  
ahora dime que hago  
con mis ganas con mi sentimiento  
con el nudo que me ataste a dentro_**

Caminaban entre los arboles buscando ramas. Ese lugar era muy diferente al bosque que siempre iban. Tenía un lindo lago pero el bosque que siempre frecuentaban era más lindo, según ellas. Quizás seria porque tenía más flores de diversas clases. Tenía una pérgola. O quizás, solo quizás, aunque no quisieran admitirlo, fueran los simples recuerdos de su infancia. Iban muy rara vez al bosque. En los últimos nueve años solo habían ido una sola vez para mostrárselo a sus amigas. Al menos Mina creía eso. Serena le había enseñado el camino a su prima unos días después de que Seiya partiera y nunca mas volvió. No quería torturarse con los recuerdos. Además ella le temía al bosque.

No muy lejos se oyó un ruido - "¿Que fue eso?"- pregunto una Mina asustada.

- "Quizás es un oso" - sugirió Serena aferrándose al brazo de su prima.

- "¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué un oso y no un mono?" - intento reflexionar

- "Porque estamos en un bosque, no es una selva."

- "Tranquila Serena"- intento calmarse as a si misma que a su prima- "Estamos cerca y seguramente serán las chicas que quieren asustarnos por ser tan..."- se interrumpió al oír otro ruido que esta vez fue más cercano.

- "¿Que fue eso"- esta vez pregunto Serena.

- "Tranquila"- le dijo mientras se quitaba la mochila y la abría - "Menos mal que siempre vengo preparada, mira esto."- dijo sacando...

- "¿Una espátula?" - le pregunto Serena extrañada.

- "¡¿Qué?! Ay, no. Estaba segura que había guardado mi gas pimienta" - le pregunto al borde de la histeria.

Otro ruido que provenía detrás de los arboles.

- "¿Quien anda ahí?"- pregunto temerosa la chica de la espátula pero se oyó un paso y no precisamente de un oso- "¡Corre, Serena, corre!"- cuando se disponían a alejarse de aquel lugar tan solitario algo o alguien tomo de la cintura a Mina y la levanto mientras que Serena al escuchar su grito volteo pero tropezó con la raíz de un árbol viejo y cayó hacia adelante. Pero algo o alguien amortiguo su caída.

- "Suéltame,"- forcejeaba Mina- "suéltame o te golpeare con mi..."-

- "Oye no me golpees con tu... ¿espátula?" - pregunto un muchacho de ojos azules. Mina dejo de forcejear y lo observo unos segundos.

Serena estaba acostada boca abajo intentando incorporarse - "Me estas clavando el codo en el estomago." - dijo alguien con voz dolorida. Serena levanto la vista y lo miro a los ojos con temor, no se había dado cuenta que esta encima de su atacante, todo había sido demasiado rápido. El _atacante_ tenía ojos color ámbar y cabello castaño. Serena se dio cuenta de que el la tenia abrazada por la espalda.

- "Un violador."- Susurro.- "¡Un violador!"- empezó a gritar. Al oírla, su prima comenzó a forcejear nuevamente. Y ella simplemente le gritaba al muchacho en la cara sin poder hacer nada.

- "¡Esperen!"- Grito el muchacho de ojos azules - "¡No es lo que ustedes creen!"- intentaba protegerse de los golpes de la espátula.

- "Toma, toma, toma"- le decía repetidas veces Mina.

- - "¡Deja ya de golpearme!" - se defendía. Pero la rubia estaba enajenada y no dejaba de golpearlo en donde podía. Mientras tanto Serena seguía aturdiendo al otro bandido con sus gritos.

En un rápido movimiento, sin ningún tipo de problemas y con toda facilidad, el muchacho que estaba con Mina la subió a su hombro y luego la separo un poco con fuerza pero sin lastimarla y la arrincono contra un árbol.

- "¡Ya cálmate!"- le grito. Estaba un poco desesperado. Ellos no querían asustarlas. Ella lo miro unos segundos pero una fuerza que no era de ella alejo al joven agarrándolo en una llave por debajo de sus brazos.

- "Lita"- murmuro la rubia. Detrás de la muchacha de cabellos castaños se encontraba otras dos muchachas.

- "Suelta a Serena"- le ordeno Rei al castaño.

- "¡¿Que no ves que ella está encima mío?!"-

- "¡Pues no estoy encima tuyo por gusto!"- le dijo Serena levantándose furiosa. - "Además intentabas violarme."- le recrimino.

- "Yo no intentaba violarte."- se defendió el chico - "Solo estábamos buscando un lugar donde acampar y nos perdimos y las vimos a ustedes. Solo nos acercábamos para preguntarles por donde podríamos salir de este bendito bosque."- aclaro molesto.

- "¿Ah no?" - pregunto Mina sin esconder su cólera al castaño- "¿Entonces por qué no preguntaron y nada más? ¿¡Por que se escondían?!"

- "¡No queríamos asustarlas!" - interfirió el chico que estaba atrapado en el agarre de Lita.

- "¡Pues eso fue justo lo que hicieron!"

- "Lo siento." - se disculpo el chico que se encontraba mas apartado poniéndose- "Soy Syaoran Li"- se presento el castaño - "Y el es mi amigo Zafiro. Disculpen el haberlas asustado. No fue nuestra intención. Estábamos buscando un lugar donde acampar. No somos de por aquí y nos perdimos. Allí están nuestras cosas."- les dijo señalando la bolsa de carpa junto a sus demás pertenencias.

- "¿Podrías soltarme?"- le pregunto molesto Zafiro a Lita. La castaña miro a Mina que ya había suavizado la mirada y soltó con cautela el amarre.

- "¿Y de donde son?"- pregunto curiosa Rei.

- "Somos de Jubaangai." - contesto Syaoran.

- "¡Nosotras también!"- contesto Mina.

- "Oye Rei, no creo que sea buena idea darles tantos datos sobre nosotras." - le susurro al oído Amy - "Ya saben nuestros nombres y es peligroso."

Zafiro, que percibió la tensión en el lugar, saco de su bolsillo su cedula de identidad y se la mostro a Mina - "¿Ahora nos creen?"- le pregunto mirándola.

- "Oigan, es cierto. Así se llama y vive cerca de nuestra casa."

- "Oye Mina no les digas. ¡Podrían ser unos violadores y buscarnos después!"- la regaño Serena.

- "¡Que no somos violadores!"- le gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo haciéndola ruborizar. Se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia otra parte con molestia.

- "Oye, ahora que lo dices yo te conozco."- hablo Rei mirando a Syaoran - "Te he visto con Meiling ¡Claro Meiling Li es tu hermana!" exclamo Rei.

- "De hecho, es mi prima." - la corrigió Syaoran - "¿La conoces?"

- "Iba conmigo al jardín de niños. No éramos amigas, pero conocí su casa en un cumpleaños y tú estabas."- recordó.

- "Pues, si les sirve de algo para tomarnos un poco de confianza, les diré que ahora yo vivo ahí."- aseguro - "¿Como recuerdas una cosa así si solo me has visto una vez?."

- "Rei tiene mucha memoria" - respondió sencillamente Serena.

**_Como te olvido dime como te olvido  
como te olvido si a tu puerta me llevan todos los caminos  
como te olvido dime como te olvido  
como te olvido_**

Saber donde vivían les inspiro confianza. Comenzaron a hablar sobre sus vidas y supieron que ellos iban juntos al instituto que era el rival de su escuela. Siempre que había competencias jugaban contra ellos. Ambos institutos quedaban muy cerca y la rivalidad de demostrar quién era el mejor era común de ver en todas las cases extracurriculares. Mina muchas veces había competido contra las chicas del equipo de voleibol.

**_S&S_**

Las acompañaron al campamento y todas los ayudaron a instalarse al lado de la tienda de ellas. Ellos se sentían agradecidos por la ayuda. Hacía mucho calor y de no haber sido por aquel incidente, aun estarían dando vueltas dentro de aquel inmenso bosque.

Aquel fin de semana, todos permanecieron juntos. Zafiro y Syaoran resultaron ser muy divertidos. Al principio creían que Syaoran era muy serio y callado. Resulto ser todo lo contrario. Ambos eran muy diferentes y parecidos a la vez.

- "Yo te ayudo" - le dijo Syaoran a Serena que intentaba abrir un bolso, pero el cierre se negaba y serena forcejeaba con fuerza. Syaoran se coloco detrás de ella y puso sus manos sobre las de ella para darle más fuerza.

- "Esta falseado"- contesto ella sin notar que el ambarino estaba ruborizado por la cercanía y que sin proponérselo había cerrado los ojos para oler su cabello. "Maldita cosa de porquería"- refunfuño haciendo más fuerza abriendo de golpe el cierre para caer después de espaldas nuevamente sobre él.

- "Parece que caerte encima mío se te está haciendo costumbre, coneja."- le susurro. Pero estaban a una distancia pequeña y lo dijo muy cerca de su oído.

- "¿A quién le dices coneja?" - le pregunto molesta levantándose.

- "A ti" - respondió incorporándose también.

- "¿Por qué me dices así, pervertido?"- le dijo furiosa

- "Por eso" - señalo a un pijama con un conejo que pertenecía a la rubia. Serena, molesta, tomo el pijama que tanto buscaba y se metió en la tienda.

**_S&S_**

Ahora era de noche y solo estaban iluminados por la luz de la fogata mientras los grillos adornaban el silencio luego de haber cantado todos juntos en coro canciones conocidas por todos junto a la guitarra de Syaoran. Ya eran entradas horas de la madrugada cuando uno por uno decidieron irse a cambiar para irse a su propia tienda. Las chicas en la carpa grande y los muchachos en la que estaba de junto.

Mina estaba riendo dándole un último bocado a su helado cuando Amy la llamo de repente desde el interior de la tienda provocando que se asustara.

- "Pero que susto me has dado, Amy!"- se quejo Mina - "¡Casi me matas de un infarto!"

- "Pero que exagerada eres." - le dijo Rei entrando a la tienda

- "Por favor cuando vayas a dormir no olvides apagar el fuego."- le pidió Amy.

- "Si, lo hare."- le contesto – "En un rato voy."

Al voltear la mirada nuevamente hacia adelante, se dio cuenta de que Zafiro reía, aparentemente de ella. – "¿De qué te ríes?" – le pregunto curiosa.

- "De ti"- le respondió entre risas.

- "¿De mi? ¿Por qué?"

- "Tienes chocolate por toda la boca"- le dijo volviéndose a reír.

- "¿Dónde?" – comenzó a limpiarse torpemente ya que no tenia espejo a mano.

- "Aquí" – se acerco a ella riéndose aun. Comenzó a limpiarla con su dedo pulgar y se acerco un poco a ella. Poco a poco dejo de reír. Mina se quedo quita en su sitio. Estaban cada vez más cerca y la verdad era que ella se sentía un poco incomoda. Zafiro estaba a punto de lograr su cometido hasta que…

- "¡Mina!" – llamo Serena desde el interior de la tienda. - "Vamos a dormir ya. Tienes que ayudarme a levantar mañana y tu eres igual o más perezosa que yo"

- "Si"- contesto con voz inaudible. -"¡Sí! Ya voy"- Se separo un poco del muchacho – "Adiós"- y entro en donde yacía su prima.

Esta era la última noche en aquel lugar. Al día siguiente nadarían un poco y levantarían todo. Syaoran tenía una camioneta en la cual todos podrían entrar sin muchos problemas. El y Zafiro las invitaron para volver a Jubaangai. Llegarían en la noche.

**_S&S_**

El viernes por la noche habían llegado a su antigua casa. Hotaru fue la primera en bajar del vehículo. Estaba feliz de estar en aquel lugar. Ella, su mama y su papa entraron casi enseguida. Mientras tanto los tres hijos varones se quedaron en la puerta. Yaten intentaba recordar el frente de esa casa que alguna vez fue suya cuando era un niño. Ahora la veía un poco más pequeña. Taiki le comentaba de cosas que habían hecho y les mostro sus tres nombres inscriptos en uno de los ladrillos. Seiya escucho esa parte de la conversación pero no pudo evitar mirar hacia la casa de enfrente.

Estaba tal cual como él la recordaba. Sonrió ligeramente e iba a cruzar pero vio que un niño entraba casi corriendo al mismo lugar donde él pensaba ir. No sabía porque pero tenía la necesidad de ver a aquella niña. Recordaba algunas cosas, y algo que recordaba muy bien era que ella no tenía hermanos.

- "Seguramente se habrá mudado, Seiya." – le dijo su hermano mayor adivinando sus pensamientos y sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

- "Si. Quizás tengas razón." – le respondió con un sentimiento que no supo describir en ese momento. "Quizás ya no la vuelva a ver" – términos por decir en un suspiro.

- "¡Que calor!" – se quejo Yaten llevándose las manos hacia la cabeza – "¿Pero qué…?"- se dio cuenta de que llevaba un gorro de lana, y no solo eso, sino que también tenía las uñas pintadas. Justo en ese momento pasaban dos jóvenes. Una le sonrió a Seiya y la otra a un sonrojado Taiki. Ambas miraron a Yaten y comenzaron a reír. – "¿Pero qué está pasando?" – se pregunto mas para sí mismo que para sus hermanos. Se acerco rápidamente al espejo lateral del auto y se miro.

Lo que vio lo puso colérico. Tenía besos con lápiz labial por todo el rostro, las uñas pintadas y gruesos bigotes al estilo de como los que usaba Salvador Dalí. –"Ustedes dos…"- comenzó a decir provocando la risa de sus hermanos – "Ustedes dos van a pagar por el bochorno que me han hecho pasar. Juro como que me llamo Yaten que les cortare las…"-

- "Estos niños de hoy. Hoy en día los niños quieren ser niñas. " – le dijo un anciano a su esposa caminando intentando disimular la mirada y que no los oyeran. Pero como ambos estaban un poco sordos alzaron un poco la voz y los tres hermanos los llegaron a oír. Por supuesto, ni Seiya ni Taiki pudieron contener una carcajada. Yaten estuvo a punto de protestar hasta que una voz lo llamo desde el interior de la casa

- "¡Yaten!"- el aludido volteo y se cegó por el flash de una cámara fotográfica.

- "¡Dame eso, Hotaru!"- le dijo Yaten comenzando a correr a su hermana menor y entraron en la casa.

Por su parte, Seiya le dio un último vistazo a la casa de enfrente y se metió en la suya. Taki lo siguió.

**_S&S_**

Ese domingo por la noche, después de cenar, Seiya entro a su habitación. Tenía la misma habitación de antes, la que se encontraba en el segundo piso y la que daba a la calle. Esta vez la compartía con Yaten, ya que Hotaru estaba usando la que le había pertenecido. Todo estaba igual a como él lo había dejado todo, solo que limpio.

Estaba por irse a dormir cuando sintió que una música a todo volumen se acercaba cada vez mas hasta quedar en un lugar fijo. Se acerco a la ventana y vio que varias personas bajaban de una camioneta.

- "Pero que poco educadas son las personas en este vecindario. Podrían tener un poco mas de respeto. Es Domingo y mucha gente se levanta temprano…"- se quejaba Nadeshiko – "Seiya, acuéstate ya. Mañana no iras a clases para llevar a tu hermana a la escuela, mientras que tu padre y yo iremos a hacer unos trámites a la compañía. No quiero dejarlo solo."

- - "Y que hay con Yaten? ¿no irá a la escuela mañana?"- le pregunto

- "No, no iré. Si tu no vas yo tampoco tengo porque ir"- se burlo su hermano menor entrando a la habitación pero cambio de expresión al mirar el semblante molesto de su madre. – "Yo te acompañare. Hotaru también es mi hermana"

- "Vaya, pero que buen hermano eres"- se mofo su hermano.

- "Déjame en paz"- dijo entrando en su cama.

- "Vamos Seiya, acuéstate ya."- le ordeno su madre con una dulce voz. Cuando Seiya lo hizo lo arropo como cuando era un niño y le beso la frente. Luego repitió el mismo gesto con Yaten. Apago la luz del velador y cerró la puerta.

**_S&S_**

**_Si no dio resultado  
a donde escondo el pasado  
como arranco cada sentimiento  
si las lagrimas me lloran dentro_**

Cuando se levanto, Yaten se sintió desorientado hasta que recordó que no estaba en la casa en la cual había vivido durante largos años. Miro hacia la cama de junto y vio que Seiya ya no estaba. Otra vez se fue sin despertarlo primero. O quizás no insistió demasiado en despertarlo, pensó. Se levanto, tomo una ducha, se puso una camiseta azul y bajo las escaleras. Camino hasta la cocina y bebió un poco de leche. Por la ventana pudo ver que había un gran día soleado. Se dijo que sería un desperdicio perderse un día así. Decidió ir en busca de su hermano, quizás lo encontraría en el camino y podría mostrarle algunos lugares. Tomo sus llaves y salió.

**_S&S_**

Mina abrió los ojos asustada. Miro el reloj y con pánico comprobó que eran las nueve treinta de la mañana. Irremediablemente se había quedado dormida. Se levanto de un salto de su cama y corrió hacia el cuarto de su prima.

Lo que se encontró la sorprendió dejándola desconcertada. No solo la cama ya estaba hecha sino que también la rubia ya no estaba. – "Mina, Chibi-Chibi"- llamo la pequeña pelirroja.

- "¿Chibi-Chibi, donde esta Serena?"- le pregunto

- "Serena escuela, Chibi-Chibi"- le respondió la niña.

- "Veo que te has despertado."- le dijo su tía Ikuko. – "Milagrosamente tu prima se despertó antes que tu y ya se ha ido a la escuela. Tuvo hasta tiempo de desayunar."- le dijo asombrada. – "Me dijo que no pudo dormir bien. Supongo que debe haber sido porque la muy despistada se olvido de usar el protector solar y la piel le ardió toda la noche."

- "Es cierto, ayer se quedo dormida en el sol mientras que las demás estábamos nadando en lago."- recordó.-"¿pero por qué no me despertó?"

- "Estabas durmiendo plácidamente, no quiso despertarte. Pero ahora que estas despierta ¿podría pedirte un favor?"-

- "Claro. Lo que quieras, tía"- le dijo su sobrina con una sonrisa.

- "¿Podrías ir al cajero automático a retirar el sueldo de Kenji? Ah estado muy ocupado y me pidió que fuera yo, pero la temperatura ha aumentado y como veras no quise que Chibi-Chibi vaya al jardín hoy. Me da un poco de miedo llevarla conmigo ¿podrías hacerlo tú por mi?"

- "Claro, tía. Además parece que será un día muy soleado. No te preocupes, yo iré."- después le dio una palmada en la cabeza a su primita y fue a vestirse a su habitación.

**_S&S_**

Había sido una mala idea ir solo en busca de su hermano. El no conocía el barrio y no tenía idea en donde estaba parado. Solo sabía bien cuál era la dirección de su casa. Estaba arrepentido de no haberse quedado en casa, además parecía que iba a ser un día infernal gracias al calor que iba en aumento. Lo mejor sería volver por donde había venido, de todos modos podría preguntarle a cualquier persona donde quedaba la calle de su casa.

**_S&S_**

Entro al cajero automático apretó los números que su tía le había dicho que eran la clave, coloco la tarjeta y retiro el dinero, lo tomo y lo guardo en la cartera. Cuando salió le ocurrió la última cosa que hubiese pasado por su mente. Un muchacho de camisa azul le arrebato la cartera y se echo a correr. Al principio, gracias al susto, no logro reaccionar, pero después comenzó a gritar. Jamás imagino que alguien le robaría en verdad. Solo algunas veces pensó que si le ocurriera se quedaría en su lugar y no haría nada.

Que equivocada estaba.

Comenzó a gritar y a correr a toda velocidad detrás del hombre. – "¡Deténganlo!"- gritaba a la gente que pasaba – "¡Deténganlo! ¡Me ha robado la cartera!"-

**_S&S_**

Venia distraído, estaba furioso consigo mismo por haberse perdido como un niño en una playa. Por momentos deseaba que la gente comenzara a aplaudir y encontrar a su madre. Pero unos gritos a lo lejos llamaron su atención y fijo su mirada en la cuadra de enfrente. Había un hombre de camiseta azul, similar a la que el mismo tenia, corriendo rápidamente con una cartera en la mano y una muchacha de cabello rubio persiguiéndolo a viva voz. Vio que nadie hacia nada. El hombre cruzo la calle y corrió en dirección a él.

No supo porque pero intercepto al hombre y lo tiro al piso, ambos empezaron a forcejear por el suelo y Yaten logro arrebatarle la cartera. El ladrón vio que la gente comenzaba a acercarse, se asusto y se alejo de aquel lugar.

- "¡Deténganlo!"- grito Mina saltando encima de Yaten.- "¡Es un ladrón! ¡Llamen a la policía!"

- "¡Oye espera! ¡No soy un ladrón!"- intento defenderse.

- "¡Mejor cállate!"- le dijo para mirarlo a los ojos por primera vez. De repente su rostro le pareció familiar. Estaba segura de que conocía a aquel chico. – "¿tonto?"- se escapo de sus labios en un susurro.

- "¡¿A quién le dices tonto?!"- le grito molesto. Por una vez que intentaba ayudar así le pagaban. Pero una especie de deja vu vino a su mente, estaba seguro que había vivido una situación similar alguna vez. Su mirada paso de molesta a intrigada, olvidando la comprometedora postura que habían tomado en medio de la calle. Ella estaba encima de él en medio de la vía pública.

- "Señorita…"- interrumpió tímidamente una anciana. – "el ladrón escapo, este joven recupero su cartera."- explico – "Yo lo vi todo junto a mi esposo."

- "Tenía una camisa parecida a la mía"- le dijo Yaten.

Mina lo observo, por un momento se había olvidado del asunto de la cartera y de toda la persecución de minutos antes. – "Lo siento"- le dijo y se dio cuenta de que la gente los miraba y no tardo en darse cuenta porque. Se levanto apenada y sonrojada por la vergüenza. – "Muchas gracias." – le dijo y comenzó a caminar perdiéndose de la vista de un Yaten pensativo.

- "¿de dónde la conozco?"

Serena regreso a su casa y se encontró con que Mina no estaba. Subió a su recamara y se dio una ducha de agua fría. Su piel no resistiría algo caliente. Se coloco un vestido, al estilo de un kimono pero corto de color rosa con flores bordadas en dorado. Se miro en el espejo y vio que tenía las mejillas bronceadas, gracias a que se había quedado dormida al sol el día anterior.

- "Serena tonta, quiero ir a tomar un helado ¿me acompañas?"- le dijo Sammy entrando a su cuarto.

- "¡Helado! ¡Helado, chibi-chibi!"- apareció su hermanita corriendo hacia ella para que la cargara en brazos.

- "Está bien. Hace calor. Andando"

**_S&S_**

-"Gracias por venir a buscarme, Seiya"- le agradeció su hermana. – "Que malvado es Yaten, dijo que vendría y no vino"

- "Que extraño, dijo que iba a venir"- le contesto – "¿Y qué tal la escuela?"

- "¡Súper! Es muy linda" – dijo emocionada. – "¿Qué hiciste tu?"

- "Hice tiempo hasta que se hiciera la hora de recogerte. Fui a revelar las fotografías de ayer. Déjame decirte que Taiki podría ser un gran fotógrafo, las fotos de Yaten dormido están excelentes."- rio ante el recuerdo. -"Y tú también, princesa. La que le tomaste con la cara de furioso fue muy oportuna"

- "Soy una Kou, no lo olvides"

**_S&S_**

- "¡Que ricos que estaban esos helados!"- dijo Sammy.

- "Un poco pesados para mi gusto" – le contesto Serena – "No hay mejores helados que los que hace Zuko."

- "¿Quién es Zuko?"- interrogo

- "Un vendedor que tiene su puesto en el parque."

Siguieron hablando y llegaron a su casa. Sammy entro y Chibi-Chibi quedo hipnotizada con una mariposa que revoloteaba cerca de un árbol, y comenzó a acercarse. Serena no se había percatado de ello ya que había entrado también a la casa estando segura que Chibi-Chibi venía detrás. Por otra parte la mariposa voló hasta el árbol de en frente.

En esa cuadra venían dos personas más. Un muchacho de cabello largo y negro con una niña.

Chibi-Chibi cruzo la calle persiguiendo a su distracción cuando choco con alguien. Para caer después al piso.

- "Chibi-chibi duele"- llorisqueo la pelirroja sin levantar la mirada.

- "Discúlpame, pequeña"- le dijo el muchacho. Debido a su altura y a que venía tan distraído hablando con su hermana no vio a la niña. "¿Te has lastimado?"- le hablo dulcemente

- "¿Chibi-Chibi?"- le dijo la pequeña alzando la vista.

Esa mirada. Ojos celestes. El corazón del pelinegro comenzó a latir con fuerza sin ningún reparo.

- "¿Bombón?"- susurro – "¿eres tú?"- le pregunto.

- "¿Chibi- Chibi"- apareció una nueva voz – "¿con quién hablas?"

El pelinegro volteo la mirada y se llevo la sorpresa más grande de su vida. Frente a él estaba la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida."

**_Como te olvido dime como te olvido  
como te olvido si a tu puerta me llevan todos los caminos  
como te olvido dime como te olvido  
como te olvido

* * *

__Hola!_**

**_Como me gustaria poder sacarles una foto en estos momentos para ver sus caras jajaja._**

**_¡Nunca subi tan rapido!_**

**_Eso se lo tienen que agradecer a vicky que me dio un pequeño incentivo jajaja._**

**_Tambien tuve unos dias horribles que ayudaron a mi inspiracion._**

**_Me encantaria poder contestar todos los reviews pero se que mi hermano me va a pedir la compu en cualquier momento para hecer un trabajo de la facultad._**

**_¡Quiero que arreglen mi compu! ¡No me gusta usar la de el!_**

**_¡Ya voy por 58 reviews!_**

**_Gracias a todas! prometo contestar todo en el siguiente capitulo!_**

**_Gracias a: _**

_ - miki1920 - tSuKi Ai KoU - Sakura Li Kou - akela17 - LOYDA ASTRID - MISS-ODANGO- veronick -PRISGPE -chikita22bkou-yumi_kamagatha-Kinsei-Hime -KuMiKo Kou-Vicky Kou de Malfoy-patty ramirez de chiba_

_Saludos a todas!_

_Lucyana Li Kou!  
_


	6. Despertares

_**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen. Todos son de la propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.**_

_**Summary:**__ Amor es el primer sentimiento que hay antes de que todas las cosas malas aparezcan. El amor de niños es el más inocente ¿Que sucede cuando se crece? SyS_

* * *

_**Desde Que Te Vi………………………….……….…………………………………….Lucyana Li Kou.**_

_**Capítulo VI**_

**[...A veces lloro porque simplemente no puedo contra el mundo...]**

El pelinegro volteo la mirada y se llevo la sorpresa más grande de su existencia. Frente a él estaba la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Permaneció unos segundos sin hablar, solo la miraba. Aun estaba arrodillado en el suelo, olvidándose por completo de la niña pelirroja y de su hermana. Esos segundos, que se convirtieron en una eternidad, solo le importaba la mujer que estaba mirándolo sin comprender. Todo alrededor desapareció.

Ella asustada y preocupada había salido de su casa. Pero al llegar a la puerta tuvo el alivio de ver que su hermana estaba en la vereda de enfrente. Luego se dio cuenta que la niña estaba hablando con un joven de cabello largo y negro. Chibi-Chibi era muy sociable pero sabía bien que no hablaba con extraños, además no tenía que estar haciendo nada enfrente de su casa. Le preocupo que haya cruzado la calle sin la compañía de nadie.

Cruzo la calle y se paro detrás de la persona que hablaba con su pequeña hermana. Temía que quisiera hacerle daño.

"¿Chibi- Chibi"- pregunto para llamar la atención de su hermana – "¿con quién hablas?"- cuando el muchacho volteo la mirada se quedo helada en su lugar sin poder articular palabra. Frente a ella estaba la persona en la que había estado pensando durante nueve años. La persona de la cual se había enamorado perdidamente. La persona que le había dado su primer beso. La persona que tenía un gran valor en su vida y la persona que se había ido.

Seiya...

Seiya había vuelto.

Su cerebro proceso la información, pero no podía ordenarle a sus piernas correr hacia él, ni a sus brazos el poder de abrazarlo, solo se quedo quieta. Se llevo una mano a la boca para contener un grito de alegría cuando al fin pudo comprender que ese hombre que estaba parado frente a ella no era más ni nada menos que el amor de su vida, y el cual había esperado tanto tiempo. Había cumplido su promesa, había regresado.

"Seiya..."- hablo con voz inaudible.

El muchacho se levanto sin comprender la expresión de la chica. Estaba fascinado con lo hermosa que era. Parecía ser muy femenina, tenía la sensación de que alguna vez la había visto. Pero el no conocía a nadie en ese lugar. Además si alguna vez hubiese estado con tan hermosa mujer no la olvidaría y mucho menos la hubiese dejado ir.

_**(*)DICEN QUE TODO CAMBIA  
TIENE QUE SER ASI (*)**_

"Hola, soy Seiya ¿Y tu nombre es…? – dijo poniéndose de pie con un sonrisa de lo más seductora. Conocer a esa chica sí que valía la pena tan largo viaje.

Sin embargo, como si le hubiesen vaciado un balde de agua helada, la expresión de Serena se descompuso en cantidad, ¿acaso no sabía quién era ella? Era muy cierto que ya no eran los niños de diez años que jugaban en el bosque, la verdad era que él había cambiado, era alto, de complexión delgada pero atlética, usaba largo el cabello y atado en coleta, sus facciones se habían marcado y le daban ese aire de masculinidad que le hizo latir el corazón, pero indudablemente supo que era el por ese par de ojos que estaban grabados en su memoria y no salían de su cabeza. Era cierto que también ella no era la misma, pero no era posible que ni siquiera la reconociera, que ni siquiera se acordara de ella, que a cambio de Serena, él no recordaba sus ojos, que él no recordaba su sonrisa, que él si se había olvidado de ella.

Como si hubiese caído en un letargo, despertó cuando recibió un jalón en su falda, demandando su atención. Era su hermanita que le exigía ir a casa con su mama. Volvió la mirada ante los ojos escrutadores que le veían fijamente y deshizo su sonrisa con totalidad, en cambio, un gesto de decepción se apodero de su faz.

"Y… ¿no me dirás tu nombre?" – cuestiono Seiya, ignorando la tormenta interna que había desatado con su pregunta anterior.

"Yo…" – balbuceo a causa de la ofuscación que sentía en ese momento, ese no era el reencuentro que había anhelado desde hacía nueve años.

-"Chibi-chibi"-, escucho gritar a su madre, por lo que se dio cuenta que ya habían tardado en regresar. Al saberse débil de palabras, ya no contesto y solo tomo a la niña en brazos y se alejo de ahí, sin siquiera voltear atrás, y con lagunas inmensas formándose en los ojos, mientras cruzaba con paso rápido la calle.

Seiya se quedo extrañado por la actitud que la rubia había tomado y pensó que quizá había sido demasiado atrevido con ella. Pero era innegable que aquella chica era poseedora de una belleza que no había contemplado jamás.

"¿A qué hora cerraras la boca Seiya? Ya vámonos que tengo hambre" – comento divertida Hotaru al ver a su hermano con una cara de bobo mirando a la chica que en aquel momento, cruzaba la puerta de la casa de enfrente.

"¿Bombón?" – musito confundido, sin embargo se espanto esas ideas de la cabeza, su bombón no tenia hermanos. -"No, debe ser mi imaginación",- pensó para sus adentros. No obstante esa chica era una vecina muy encantadora y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de averiguar cuál era su nombre y quién era ella.

_**S&S**_

Subió las escaleras a una velocidad increíble como si el mismo diablo la persiguiera. Corrió por el pasillo y sin golpear la puerta entro en la habitación de su prima. - "Serena ¿adivina qué?"- la indujo a que le preguntara sobre lo que ella tanto ansiaba relatarle. Pero tan entusiasmada estaba que no advirtió que la rubia estaba sentada en su escritorio simulando leer cuando en realidad estaba llorando.

"¡Vi a Yaten! ¡el hermano de Seiya! creí que era un ladrón. No sé como supe que era él, pero en cuanto lo vi con su ceño fruncido supe que se trataba de él. Lo peor de todo fue que yo salte encima de él y..."- miro extrañada a su prima. - "Serena me estas escuchando? Yaten está aquí, Seiya seguramente también..."- se acerco más hacia la rubia y se percato de las lagrimas que empapaban todo su rostro. Sus mejillas ya estaban rojas por tanto llorar y sus ojos denotaban que había llorado durante largo tiempo. - "¿Serena, que sucede?"-

_**(*)DICEN QUE NADA MUERE  
YO SIENTO QUE MORI (*)**_

"Lo vi, Mina"- le dijo con la voz quebrada ahogando un gemido de llanto. - "Lo vi. No sabe quién soy yo. No me recuerda."- le dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia el ventanal de su alcoba que daba hacia la calle.

"¿No te recuerda? Serena eso es imposible..."- pero guardo silencio al darse cuenta que evidentemente se habrían reencontrado - "¿Dijiste que lo viste? ¿El te vio a ti?"- le pregunto torpemente.

Serena sintió con la cabeza.- "Lo vi y él me vio. Hasta quiso ligar conmigo. El no es el Seiya que yo conocí ¡Se convirtió en un completo idiota!"- exclamo indignada quitándose con el dorso de la mano las lagrimas. Volteo la mirada al llamarle la atención una luz se encendía en la casa de enfrente. Lo vio entrando a su habitación y lo vio quitándose la camisa. No pudo evitar ruborizarse. Era obvio que los años habían pasado y el era la prueba contundente de eso, según ella.

El pelinegro advirtió la intensa mirada y fijo su vista en la ventana, como dándose cuenta que alguien lo estaba espiando. Lejos de sentirse intimidado, la miro y le sonrió seductoramente como lo hizo en la tarde. Eso avivo aun más la furia en la rubia ¡Ella era su amiga de la infancia! Claro que ella estaba enamorada, pero nunca había esperado que el simpático y el tierno de Seiya se convirtiera en un hombre mujeriego. ¡Él no sabía quién era ella y sin embargo le coqueteaba igual! Además le dolía en el alma que él no se diera cuenta y mucho menos no recordara que ella era la niña que le había dado su primer beso y con la que también se había casado en un juego inocente.

_**(*)PORQUE NACI DE NUEVO(*)**_

Cuando el vecino le sonrió, colérica, desato el moño de la cortina y cerro la ventana ¿cómo se atrevía a avergonzarla de esa manera cuando ella estaba tan enojada con él? ¿Por qué ella estaba sufriendo cuando él la estaba pasando tan bien y parecía estar disfrutándolo? ¿Como podía ser tan torpe de no darse cuenta aun, habiéndola visto entrar en su casa, que se trataba de ella y no de otra de sus conquistas? Si Seiya Kou se había olvidado de ella, estaba muy equivocado si creía que ella volvería a dirigirle la palabra en lo que le restaba de vida.

Ella ya lo había decidido, era una decisión tomada. Nadie jugaría con ella nunca más. Si Seiya la había olvidado, ella no tenía motivos para quedarse sufriendo esperando que sucediera un milagro y mucho menos esperaría que llegara el momento que él la recordara. Porque obviamente el tendría que recordarla tarde o temprano ¿verdad? Pensaba para sí misma.

"Serena, por favor explícame porque no entiendo nada"- le pidió Mina. Serena solo hablaba a medias y comenzó a exigirle que le contara sobre el reencuentro tan esperado por años. A medida que Serena le relato con lujo de detalles lo sucedido en la tarde, la indignación de Mina fue en aumento. No cabía en su cabeza que la vida fuera tan injusta. Menos con su prima. Serena no merecía eso.

_**S&S**_

"Pero que chica tan extraña"- dijo el pelinegro ingresando a la casa. Tiro las llaves sobre la mesita junto a la puerta y camino hasta el living para poder despedazarse en el gran sillón.

"Y bonita."- agrego su hermana con una sonrisa.

"Es cierto, lo admito. Es muy bonita."- le dijo dándole la razón

"Yo solo dije bonita, tu agregaste el _muy_."- aclaro la niña mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se acostaba en el mismo sillón que su hermano dejando su cabeza en la falda de él. - "Tendría que haberte tomado una fotografía, tu cara era muy chistosa."

"Que exagerada eres, no fue para tanto."- se defendió acariciándole el cabello. Jamás le confesaría a Hotaru que había quedado maravillado con aquella rubia.

"No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Seiya."- le advirtió frunciendo el seño. - "Fue como ver una película romántica en vivo y en directo."- suspiro hondamente mordiéndose los labios con una sonrisa de enamorada. - "Ella te vio, tú la miraste, se miraron y así comenzó la gran historia de amor. Qué lindo que la gente se quiera."-

"¿De dónde sacas todas esas cosas?" - le dijo riendo - "Si sigues viendo esa porquería de Sailor Moon te enfermara la cabeza y terminaras subiendo historias en internet cuando seas adulta. A veces no es bueno tener tanta imaginación."- se burlo defendiéndose de los golpes que comenzó a propinarle su hermana molesta.

"La boca se te haga a un lado."- advirtió - "Primero que Sailor Moon no es ninguna porquería. Segundo esa chica te gusto y no lo niegues. Y tercero y por ser ultimo no quiere decir que sea menos importante… ¡¿Quien fue el idiota que te dijo que no es bueno tener imaginación?!"

"¡¿Que es ese vocabulario, Hotaru?!"- regaño Nadeshiko al entrar en el living. Pero al verlos tan unidos a sus hijos olvido por completo la última frase de la niña. - "¿Y por qué dices, Seiya, que no es bueno tener tanta imaginación"- pregunto intrigada mirando a su hijo.

"Solo molesto a Hotaru."- explico con simpleza - "Uno de los deberes del hermano mayor."

Era evidente que a Seiya le haría bien este cambio de aire. Pensaba Nadeshiko. Seiya estaba volviendo a ser el de antes, al menos eso quería pensar. Siempre jugaba con su hermana, le dedicaba tiempo, pero había algo en su mirada que le llamaba poderosamente la atención. Algo nuevo. Un brillo, un algo que pareciera que estaban recobrando los ojos azules de su hijo. Se mordió la parte interior de su mejilla, pensativa se decía que no podía ser. Quizás estaba tan ilusionada y contenta con el regreso de la familia a la antigua casa, que, esperanzada, ya comenzaba a ver cosas donde no las había ¿Que podría haber cambiado en tres días?

Pensativa, se quedo mirando a sus hijos mientras hablaban y reían mientras ella estaba sentada en el sillón de enfrente. Era feliz. Ella se consideraba feliz. Había logrado todo lo que quería para su vida cuando de pequeña se imaginaba de adulta. Un marido tierno, que sobre todas las cosas la amaba, hijos que tenían metas en la vida y cada uno de ellos se había convertido en buenas personas.

"No me hagas cosquillas, Seiya."- rogaba Hotaru entre risas doblándose sobre su hermano. - "Mama...por favor dile que..."- suplico hasta que la puerta principal se abrió repentinamente dejando ver a un Yaten furioso. Las tres personas que se encontraban en la sala miraron a platinado, incrédulos por el aura maligna que irradiaba a su alrededor.

"¿Por qué no me despertaste, Seiya."- pregunto apretando los dientes caminando hacia ellos. La cara de Seiya paso de incredulidad a una risa explosiva - "Así que tienes el tupe de reírte de mi ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Sabes por todo lo que tuve que pasar, gracias a ti?"

Seiya reía agarrándose el estomago, ya estaba al punto de las lagrimas. No podía entender como a su hermano le haya pasado por la cabeza salir solo por una ciudad que no conocía. Eso le sucedía por arrogante y no pensar bien las cosas.

- "¿Quien te mando a salir solo?"- le reprocho entre risas, sin percatarse que su hermano se acercaba mas y mas a él.

Tras la puerta apareció la figura inconfundible de Daiki Kou, con una de sus sonrisas de esas que les regalaba a su familia al regresar a casa.

"¿A qué se debe tanto alboroto?" – cuestiono al saludar con un beso a su mujer.

"Nada cariño, ya sabes cómo son cuando se ponen a jugar" – respondió con alegría.

Pronto, Seiya, Yaten y Hotaru se apaciguaron ante la presencia de su padre y le saludaron.

"Lo mejor será que vayan a dormir temprano muchachos, mañana comenzaran con sus clases en la preparatoria". –explico-"Hoy mismo arregle ese asunto para que terminen el ultimo año aquí, en especial por ti Seiya" – comento el señor Kou dirigiéndose a su hijo y dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Seiya solo asintió y se fue a su recamara sin decir una palabra mas. Yaten protesto por la idea de ir a la preparatoria tan pronto, sin embargo, siguió a su hermano a los pocos minutos.

_**(*)Y ME ENCONTRE UNA FLOR  
ES UN JAZMIN CELESTE  
ES UN JAZMIN DE AMOR(*)**_

"Solo espero que haya chicas lindas, de los contrario me volveré loco" – comento Yaten recostándose en la cama. Seiya tan solo sonrió de lado y lo imito tratando de conciliar el sueño, mas en su mente no paraba de cruzar la imagen de Michiru en un inicio y de su encantadora vecina después, "¿Cuál será su nombre?" pensó antes de no saber nada de sí.

_**S&S**_

Corría lo más que podía. Llegar tarde precisamente el primer día de clases no era lo más conveniente que le pudiera pasar. Esa mañana se le había hecho tarde porque su alarma no había sonado, y para colmo de males, Yaten le había hecho la maldad de dejarlo dormido e irse solo a la escuela, pero ya se la cobraría después.

"Llegando tarde el primer día, joven Kou", "Espero que sea la última vez", fue lo que escucho de un molesto profesor, mandándolo a sentar a su butaca a un lado de la ventana. Odiaba la Química, es decir, la materia que en ese momento el profesor intentaba transmitir a la clase. Con la mandíbula apoyada en una de sus manos, viro su vista hacia los campos de deporte en un intento de matar el aburrimiento. El equipo de futbol tenia practica, al igual que el equipo de porristas. Y ahí estaba ella. Aquella preciosa mujer no solo era su encantadora vecina, sino también iba en la misma preparatoria, y lo mejor era que era una linda porrista, ¿la vida podía ser más generosa?

_**(*)DICEN QUE LOS CRISTALES  
OCULTAN LA VERDAD(*)**_

No obstante, su satisfacción se arruino al ver a esa persona tan conocida acercarse a charlar con su chica especial, ¿Cómo era que Yaten la conocía?, y aun mas, ¿Cómo era que le hablaba con tanta familiaridad e incluso había besado su mejilla y le había abrazado?, ¿Cómo era que…?

"Kou, Kou… Seiya Kou?", escucho repetir su nombre en un tono alto. Volvió a la realidad y se percató que el profesor repasaba la lista. Las risas de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar debido a su distracción. Seiya contestó y volvió su vista al campo, en el cual la rubia había vuelto a su rutina y Yaten había desaparecido.

"Tsukino… ¿Serena Tsukino?" – enunció el profesor, llamando la atención de Seiya. El reconocimiento de aquel nombre le había hecho sentir escalofrió en el cuerpo, ¿Serena, su amiga de la infancia, compartía su salón de clases?, ¿sería posible que volviera a verla?

Paseo su vista por cada uno de los presentes pero no encontró rostro conocido y ninguna voz que respondiera al llamado del docente. "Quizá hoy no vino", medito con la esperanza de volver a ver a su amiga de la niñez y con la añoranza de volverse a encontrar con su mejor amiga, con la niña de su primer beso.

_**S&S**_

Afortunadamente en esa preparatoria manejaban los recesos, en vez de tener las clases corridas. Seiya pensó que seria una buena idea que en el segundo receso fuera a ver a la hermosa chica rubia a su entrenamiento, quizá esta vez podría saber por fin su nombre… y quien sabe, talvez conseguir mas que eso, una cita por ejemplo.

Camino por los pasillos en dirección a los campos de entrenamiento, pero no la encontró, en su lugar había cinco chicas entrenando una rutina, de las tantas con las que animaban al equipo. Regreso por donde había venido, no sin antes ser objeto de inocentes y tímidos coqueteos por parte de las chicas que ahí estaban. Sonrió y por casualidades de la vida volteo a la ventana del salón en que tomaba sus clases, y vio algo que lo desconcertó en cantidad. Tras el cristal de la ventana pudo distinguir dos siluetas muy conocidas, ahí, estaba Taiki con nada más y nada menos que su chica estrella: la vecina de enfrente. Sin embargo lo asalto la perplejidad de hacia unas horas, ¿Que hacia Taiki hablando con ella tan animadamente y en su salón de clases?, ¿Como demonios era que sus dos hermanos hubiesen entablado tan cercana amistad con ella en solo tres días de haber llegado a la ciudad?, ¿porque era el único lento que no había cruzado palabra con ella? ¿Y sobre todo, que hacia Taiki en la preparatoria en lugar de estar en la Universidad? Pero eso iba a cambiar, ella era su nuevo prospecto y no se rendiría hasta saber su nombre, hacerla su amiga y quizá hasta salir con ella. Después averiguaría que hacia Taiki en aquel lugar.

Retomo el paso con mayor velocidad y subió rápido las escaleras en un afán de encontrarlos a los dos en el aula, mas cuando llego ninguno estaba ahí, habían desaparecido, ¿es que acaso estaban jugando a las escondidas?

Con frustración se paso los dedos por el cabello, sintiendo que ese de plano no había sido su día, por lo que decidió que necesitaba un poco de agua y caminar un poco antes de seguir con su clase, por lo menos esta vez seria de Historia. Camino por el pasillo y se detuvo en el bebedero, dio un par de sorbos y de pronto sintió a alguien a su espalda esperando su turno para tomar agua. Abandono el bebedero y cedió el paso con la cortesía que aun le quedaba en el temple, pero se vio ligeramente turbado al ver a su encantadora vecina frente a el.

"Hola" – fue lo que se le ocurrió decir, seguro que una sonrisa como esa que le dedicaba bastaría para que ella le devolviera el saludo y quizás iniciaran una charla. ¡Por fin sabría su nombre!

_**(*)DICEN QUE CON EL ALMA  
HAY QUE PODER MIRAR(*)**_

La rubia alzo una ceja en gesto de molestia por dirigirse hacia ella así tan casualmente como si con eso pretendiera que iniciaría una charla con el. Además si el no la recordaba, fingiría de la mejor manera que ella tampoco lo recordaba y mucho menos lo conocía.

"¿Y tu quien eres?" – le pregunto comenzando con su pantomima.

"Soy Seiya, ¿y tu nombre es…?" – dijo sonriendo de satisfacción, por fin ella estaba hablando con el.

"Eso es algo que no le digo a cualquiera" – comento sin dejar de mirarlo con desdén, desdén que el pelinegro percibía en cada una de sus palabras. – "Si me disculpas, tengo una junta estudiantil" – finalizo haciéndose paso al lado de el sin mirarlo de nuevo, como si ese encuentro hubiese sido de lo mas desagradable.

Seiya se quedo perplejo ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, ¿acaso ella lo había rechazado de la forma mas humillante que ninguna otra chica? ¿Había hablado con sus hermanos pero el no merecía ni escuchar su nombre? Seiya ardió de coraje y se dirigió a su salón cuando la campana repico avisando que era hora de reanudar las clases de nuevo.

_**S&S**_

_**(*)YO TE MIRE DE GOLPE  
NOS ENCONTRE A LOS DOS(*)**_

Creyendo que estaba perdiendo sus habilidades motoras, la rubia pensó que quizás sus piernas se desarmarían mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo de instituto. Quería hacer una salida triunfante y misteriosa. Solo rogaba poder llegar a la esquina del pasillo para dejar de percibir aquella mirada tan penetrante.

Tan concentrada estaba que no vio a su prima, que había visto toda la escena escondida detrás de los casilleros.

"Lo veo y no lo creo."- comento para ella misma en voz alta. – "Parecen dos extraños."- le dijo a su prima tomándola de la mano para caminar después hasta el gimnasio.

"Es lo que somos ahora"- respondió simplemente.

Por alguna razón se sentía orgullosa de su prima. Jamás había creído que la inocente Serena pudiera actuar con tanta indiferencia frente a la persona que había sido motivo de todas sus conversaciones durante casi diez años. Pero era su prima, sabía perfectamente que solo se trataba de una actuación.

"Mejor vámonos a entrenar y te olvidas de todo este asunto, al menos por un rato."

"Odio ser animadora."- se sincero. - "Soy mala en los deportes."

"Te entiendo. A mí tampoco me gusta pero Rei insistió en que le faltaban dos chicas lindas para el grupo, que buenas amigas somos."- acoto con gracia.

"No dijo la palabra lindas."- rio

"No, pero lo dicen todos. Aunque la mayoría de los muchachos del equipo son gais."- dijo y comenzaron a reír las dos.

"Podrían haber elegido a otra chica, no me gusta ser el centro de atención."- suspiro

"Pero necesitas la nota para aprobar gimnasia y eres la única que saber manejar el bastón."

"¡Por eso no quiero! ¡Voy adelante de todo! Y es el doble de trabajo porque no sé hacer las piruetas. Además me estoy atrasando con mis demás clases. Hoy tuve que faltar a la primera por andar entrenando." – explico colérica.

"No es tan malo. Además yo estaré contigo. Vamos a practicar el resto del receso y volvemos a clases. Yo llegare después que tu a casa, tengo entrenamiento de Voleibol."- Y siguieron hablando perdiéndose entre los pasillos.

_**S&S**_

_**(*)QUIZAS ENTRE TUS OJOS,  
TAMBIEN EXISTA YO(*)**_

Se sentó nuevamente en su asiento. Otra vez solo. Su compañera de banco no había estado en la primera clase. Ninguna de sus compañeras le parecía bonita. Sin embargo, todas le sonreían. – "_Yo no soy como Seiya_."- pensaba fastidioso. Seiya siempre devolvía ese tipo de gestos, más que como galantería que por compromiso. A Taiki no lo acosaban tanto ahora porque ya era mayor y las chicas de su edad ya habían pasado por la etapa de las hormonas revoltosas. Seiya era más desinhibido con todo el mundo, era siempre el alma de la fiesta, el en cambio, era tildado como el más reservado y hasta como el antipático de la familia. Poca gente lo conocía realmente. No le interesaba una persona y no se hacía muchos problemas por intentar caerle bien o insertarse en un grupo.

Apoyo su codo en la mesa y sostuvo su cabeza con la mano. Suspiro con frustración, aun le faltaban más de tres horas para poder regresar a su casa. Aburrido, saco su cuaderno y comenzó garabatear. Lo único que lo saco de sus cavilaciones frustrantes, fue el ruido de la silla de junto y pudo ver a la misma rubia que lo había acusado de robo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"- pregunto hosco.

"Hola ¿qué tal? Yo muy bien ¿y tú?"- le dijo irónicamente – "Hay algo que se llama educación, por si no lo sabes ¿Tu qué haces aquí?"- replico.

"¿No vas a acusarme de ladrón esta vez? ¿verdad?"- le dijo con burla en la voz.

"La cara la tienes"- contesto con simpleza. El iba a contestarle para ponerla en su lugar, jamás le habían dicho algo así. Pero cuando estuvo por abrir la boca entro el profesor y decidió que mejor sería hablar con ella después.

"Buenos días"- saludo el maestro – "Abran la pagina ciento dos del libro, mientras tanto tomare lista." – Los alumnos obedecieron y el prosiguió. – "Aino Minako"- llamo levantando la vista.

"Presente."- dijo la aludida levantando la mano. El peli plateado la miro.

"Con que Minako ¿eh?"- dijo en voz baja pero la rubia lo oyó.

"¿Qué hay con eso? Déjame aclararte que excepto mi madre, todo el mundo me llama Mina, solo Mina. "- le dijo en un susurro con un dejo molestia. Sintió que él se burlaba de su nombre, a ella jamás le había gustado.

"¡Guarden silencio ustedes dos!" – ordeno el profesor

"Si, maestro"- contestaron los dos.

_**S&S**_

Finalmente el día de clases había concluido. Yaten otra vez se había ido solo sin esperarlo, a Taiki no había vuelto a verlo por los pasillos del instituto. La vecina había dejado en claro con pocas palabras y pocos gestos que no lo soportaba, ese había sido uno de los peores días de su vida. Pensaba. Por eso mismo le había llamado a su madre para avisarle que el iría por la única persona que no lo maltrataría jamás, Hotaru.

Fue por ella a la escuela y la sorpresa que se llevo la niña fue enorme. Adoraba alardear siempre delante de sus compañeras los hermanos que tenia. Se sentía orgullosa de los tres. Para ella los tres eran totalmente diferentes pero los amaba por igual. Cada uno la ayudaba en lo que podía siempre. Taiki era muy amable y afectuoso, la ayudaba con las tareas. Yaten escuchaba con ella música y le enseñaba la cultura musical y Seiya, Seiya era todo un caso, podía ponerse a su altura y jugar con ella como si fuera un niño de su edad.

En cuanto lo vio en la puerta, corrió hacia él y de un salto se colgó de su cuello. – "Un día me sacaras el cuello de lugar"- le dijo él con falsa molestia.

"Me gusta mucho que vengas, hermano."- contesto sonriente.

Caminaron hasta la casa y al llegar a la esquina se detuvieron. En la puerta de la casa de enfrente se encontraban sus padres y sus hermanos. Pudo ver a dos niños y a una señora, extrañamente se le hacía familiar esa mujer.

"¿Por qué te detienes, Seiya?"- extrañada pregunto.

"En esa casa vivía una amiga mía cuando éramos pequeños." – le respondió cualquier cosa menos a su pregunta.

"¿No vive ahí la vecina? Esa es la misma niña que estaba con ella el otro dia"- indico.

"Mi amiga se mudo, pero sigue yendo a la escuela de antes, pero hoy no fue."- dedujo erradamente.

"Que pena"- murmuro – "Ese niño va a mi escuela, es un año mayor que yo."- señalo al niño que estaba junto a la señora y la pequeña.

"Pero que mala educada es la gente, no a todo el mundo le enseñan a no espiar."- apareció una voz irónica. Ambos voltearon, como si estuvieran cometiendo un delito y pudieron ver a dos rubias que pasaban junto a ellos sin dirigirles la mirada. – "Pueden acercarse a saludar, no tienen por qué esconderse ni ser tímidos." Le dijo la rubia de lazo rojo. La otra rubia paso junto a él y ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada.

Ambos, sin saber que decir, se acercaron con el mismo gesto avergonzado al grupo de personas y Seiya se llevo otra sorpresa en el día. Su madre saludaba felizmente a su vecina y su padre la abrazaba después.

"¡Pero cómo has crecido niña!"- exclamo Daiki. – "Estas preciosa, ya no eres la niña que recuerdo, ahora eres toda una mujer"- dijo maravillado.

"_¿Acaso la conoce?"-_ pensó el pelinegro mas confundido de la historia de los despistados.

_**(*)**__**Y ESTARAS, Y SABRAS  
QUE ESTOY AQUÍ CON VOS(*) **_

"Gracias"- respondió ruborizada. Sin poder evitarlo, también lo miro. Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos. Ella redescubría la profundidad de sus ojos y el percibió que no era la primera vez que veía esos ojos celestes.

"Tú también estas muy grande, Seiya."- hablo la mujer – "Estas hecho un hombre, ¡Pero qué alto estas! ¡Que comen tus hijos, Nadeshiko, que crecen tanto?"

_**(*)ESA FLOR **__**DESPERTO  
EL CRISTAL  
SE QUEBRO(*)**_

"Algo que se le olvido darle a Yaten"- respondió Taiki sin poder evitarlo estallando en una carcajada, contagiando a los demás.

"¡Ya cállate!"- respondió molesto el atacado.

"Sera mejor que entremos, aun no preparo la cena"- interrumpió la señora Kou. – "Nos vemos después, Ikuko. Adiós niñas." – y cruzaron a su casa.

_**(*)Y ESTARAS  
Y SABRAS(*)**_

Confundido, por decima vez en el día, entro en su casa. Esa mujer se le hacía demasiado familiar y su nombre lo hacía buscar en su memoria. Lo había oído antes, de eso estaba seguro. Tenía un leve presentimiento pero no sabía de qué se trataba.

_**(*)QUE SOY LUZ  
POR VOS(*)**_

"Que extraño que no te hayas quedado en frente, Seiya."- le dijo su madre.

"Lo haría, pero la vecina me detesta."- al decir eso, todos los integrantes de la familia se lo quedaron observando. Taiki lo miro incrédulo y comenzó a reír a carcajadas, Yaten también pareció darse cuenta del asunto y se contagio la risa. Hotaru no entendía nada. Daiki, sin poder evitarlo también rio y se fue a la cocina, mientras que Nadeshiko se acerco a su hijo un poco preocupada haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reírse. – "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"- pregunto fastidiado, provocando la risa más intensa de sus hermanos.

"Oye Taiki"- se acerco Hotaru y lo llamo en un susurro. No entendía nada. – "¿Lo están molestando por que le gusta la vecina?"- pregunto ingenua de la situación.

Silencio

Nuevas risas comenzaron a escucharse, Daiki se asomo a la puerta y miraba a su hijo riendo, pero Seiya no se contagiaba de la risa, sino todo lo contrario. Ya estaba comenzando a enojarse.

"Hijo, tu vecina, es tu amiga. Ella es Serena"- le dijo su madre – "¿No la recuerdas?"

_**(*)Y ESTA LUZ  
ENCENDIO  
TU… MI CORAZON(*)**_**_¡Hola!_**

* * *

**_Me recibi! Estoy mas que feliz! _**

**_¡Seiya ya se dio cuenta de todo! ¿Y ahora? _**

**_No se..._**

**_wuajajajajajajajajajajaja_**

**_Tendran que esperar al siguinte capitulo!_**

**_"Desde que te vi" ya tiene 73 reviews!_**

**_estoy mas que contenta!_**

**_y esto es gracias a ustedes!_**

_Kinsei-Hime _

_veronick_

_Patty Ramirez de Chiba_

_KuMiKo Kou_

_MISS-ODANGO_

_PRISGPE_

_INDO KOU_

_LOYDA ASTRID_

_isa1181_

_chikita22bkou_

_Vicky Kou de Malfoy_

_Elis Kou _

_tSuKi Ai KoU _

_Athenn _

**_Gracias a todas y a cada una por dejarme tan lindos comentarios y muchas veces tan graciosos, quisiera contestarlos pero gracias a dios son muchos!_**

**_Ustedes saben que siempre los contesto, eso se ve sobre todo con "Mujeres Asesinas", ya que son pocas las que leen ese tipo de historias y son menos reviews._**

**_En fin, las invito a ver el video que hice con la cancion que le da titulo a este fic._**

**www. freewebs .com /lucyanakou /apps/ videos/ videos/ view/ 1083294 - desde-que- te-vi**** (junten los espacios)**

**BzO!**

**¡LuCyAnA Li KoU!**


	7. Confused

_**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**_

* * *

_Capitulo dedicado a todas las que me dieron su apoyo aun sabiendo que me iba a tardar. Gracias a todas._

* * *

_**Summary**__**:**__De__ niños se amaron de la manera más inocente. Con el tiempo se descubrieron, pero el tiempo y las circunstancias los separaron. Ahora se han reencontrado, nueve años después, pero ambos son diferentes. ¿Perdurará el mismo amor? SyS_

_**Desde Que Te Vi**_

_**Desde Que Te Vi………………...…………………………………….**__**Akari 87**_

_**Capítulo VII**_

_**[… **__**No soy la niña a la que ayer le robaste un beso…]**_

"¿Qué?"- no, no podía ser. Todos se habían confabulado en su contra para hacerle una broma de muy mal gusto. Sí, eso debía ser, era sorprendente de lo que podían a llegar a ser capaces sus hermanos con tal de ganarle una vez. No podía creer como pudieron lograr convencer a su madre, no entendía como ella era capaz de participar en esto.

Eso si es caer bajo.

La vecina de enfrente, la hermosa vecina de enfrente, la sensual vecina de enfrente ¿Ella era su bombón? ¿Eran la misma persona? ¿Estaban hablando de la misma Serena? No, no podía ser cierto. Era verdad que su amiga de la infancia era muy bonita cuando era una niña, y también era cierto que había confundido a su pequeña hermana con ella en cuanto la vio. Una parte de él, muy en el fondo, sabía que los años habían pasado, pero por otra parte, el jamás imagino que sería tan hermosa cuando fuera más adulta.

"Seiya, hijo ¿estás bien?"- lo miro preocupada su madre. Si debía ser sincera, la situación le resultaba cómica. Pero sabía que no debía reír. Sentía una cierta culpa ante la confusión de su hijo. Ellos se habían ido, él ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de despedirse ya que todo fue muy precipitado y repentino, pero lo peor de todo era que sabía perfectamente que Seiya estaba enamorado de esa muchacha cuando era un niño y que tenían una amistad muy estrecha años atrás.

"¿Es broma verdad?"- volvió a preguntar, no podía ser. Mientras el intentaba por todos los medios calmarse, sus hermanos volvieron a reír ante su ingenuidad. Si antes se sentía culpable, ahora se sentía culpa por partida doble. Seiya estaba realmente confundido, su instinto maternal le indicaba por como era el temperamento de él, que en realidad no solo estaba confundido, en algún punto hasta podía llegar a sentirse dolido y por qué no... Hasta humillado.

La broma había llegado al límite.

"Seiya, ella es Serena, tu amiga y la vecina son la misma persona."- le explico Taiki intentando no quebrarse nuevamente a causa de la risa.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?"- pregunto intentando, vanamente, no parecer molesto ¿Como pudieron ocultarle algo así? Todos sabían quién era ella menos él, eso ya pasaba de una mala broma.- "Todos sabían que se trataba de ella ¿por qué no me avisaron?"

"¿Avisar?"- repitió su hermano - "Seiya, nosotros no sabíamos que no te habías dado cuenta de nada." - le dijo borrando su sonrisa por completo. La expresión de su hermano ya no le resultaba para nada graciosa. Lo miraba extrañado.

Aturdido y sin decir una palabra más, Seiya subió a su habitación. Los padres se miraron con un dejo de preocupación por la actitud que había tomado, sin embargo, Hotaru, Yaten y Taiki estallaron en risas nuevamente en cuanto su hermano hubo desaparecido.

Entró furioso a la habitación. Se paso las manos por la cara y el cabello como indicio de desesperación. La ira pronto se apodero de él, provocando que de un manotazo tirara las cosas de su buró. Se sentía un perfecto imbécil, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? ¡Demonios! ¿Pero quién iba a pensar que esa mujer tan preciosa fuera esa niña con la que compartía sus juegos infantiles? Pero entonces, ¿Por qué todos se habían dado cuenta, la habían reconocido y él no? No sabía que pensar, no podía encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas y lo único que tenía claro era que se sentía un estúpido, ¿Cómo fue que le pidió su nombre? Definitivamente había quedado como un imbécil.

Se levanto de la cama en la que se había sentado en sus meditaciones y volvió a pasearse con las manos en los costados por toda la habitación. Se acerco a la ventana y dirigió su vista a la ventana de enfrente. La luz estaba ya encendida, unas cortinas de holanes se movían al compas del viento, ¿acaso seria esa la razón por la que ella lo odiaba?

De pronto, la vio asomarse a la ventana y cerrar los ojos en deleite al contacto del viento sobre su rostro. Sonrió de complacencia. Realmente le parecía hermosa a pesar de sólo recibir desprecios de ella. La chica abrió los ojos y volteo a la ventana en que Seiya la miraba, sintiéndose descubierta. Esquivo su mirada con enfado y cerro la ventana, corriendo posteriormente la cortina. ¿Sería que su actitud tan fría para con él respondía a su falta de memoria?, ¿el no haberla reconocido fue un pecado?

"No, no puede ser eso, ¿Por qué habría de serlo? Después de todo solo éramos amigos de infancia" – quiso excusarse, mas algo en su interior le indicaba que algo o mucho había de importante en ese asunto, ¿pero qué?

_**S&S**_

Bostezaba por cuarta vez en lo que llevaba sentado en el salón de clases. La noche anterior no había podido dormir; un sueño extraño fue el culpable, un sueño en el que él participaba. Lo recordaba nítidamente como si fuese una película. Estaba él en un bosque pero no estaba solo. En el sueño estaba _ella_, sus hermanos y otra chica de cabello azul. Parecía como si un recuerdo de su niñez se revelara en sueños. Vio a Taiki semejante a un sacerdote, la niña de sus delirios con un vestido blanco, hecho de un mantel; Yaten quejándose como siempre y él parado junto a lo que parecía simular un altar; perdido en aquella niña que se acercaba con sus brillantes ojos celestes, ¿Una boda? Era extraño, creía haberse visto casándose con su amiga, ¿Qué clase de broma era esa que le jugaba su mente?

No pudo dormir y eso era evidente. Por primera vez a causa del insomnio, se levanto temprano, desayuno y salió a la escuela caminando con el tiempo de sobra. Como sea que fuese, ese día había tomado una decisión importante; se había propuesto acercarse a Serena y pedirle una disculpa, y quizá, hacer las paces con ella. Además, no creyó que fuera un pecado imperdonable el haberla olvidado y no reconocerla cuando la vio de nuevo, ¿o sí?

La miro entrar con su brillante sonrisa y la luz en sus ojos, ¡ese uniforme le quedaba tan bien!, y su cabello suelto en una diadema, parecía invitar al embeleso. No podía evitar esa sensación cada que la veía, unas ganas crecientes de tomarla en sus brazos y robarle un beso.

_¡Te estás volviendo loco! _

¿Y de donde salieron esas ocurrencias sin sentido? Cierto, la chica es linda ¿Para qué negarlo? Pero había muchos motivos por los cuales no tendría que pensar en tonterías. Uno, era su amiga. No importa cuánto tiempo allá pasado con ella o sin ella, pero definitivamente era una amiga de la infancia y a esas cosas hay que respetarlas porque en la vida esa cosas son importantes y...

La observo sentarse y acomodar sus cosas, ese era el momento propicio para hablarle. Era hora de que por fin le dirigiera la palabra. Se acerco receloso y se sentó en una banca al lado de ella.

"¡Buen día, Serena!" – dijo sonriéndole al saberla sorprendida de llamarla por su nombre.

Al diablo con todo...

Serena se había percatado del momento en que él se acercaba. Se tensó por su presencia, pero supo bien cuidarse de no demostrarlo. Al oír su nombre en sus labios se sorprendió, ¿por fin se había dado cuenta? _"Idiota"_, pensó ante su muestra de vanidad en usar su nombre, presumiendo recordarlo finalmente, y ¿ahora qué?, ¿creía que eso le daba el derecho de hablarle como si nada hubiera sucedido? Estaba muy equivocado si creía que era así porque una cosa era que recordara quién era ella como persona y otra muy distinta, pero no menos importante, que olvidara la importancia que en ese entonces tenía ella para él.

Con el hecho de que recordara su nombre no olvidaría la humillación que sintió al darse cuenta que paso nueve años esperando su regreso, extrañándolo, amándolo y echando su vida a un estúpido recuerdo y para nada; cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía ningún significado en la vida de Seiya Kou. Le demostraría que ella podía jugar el mismo juego.

Le dirigió una mirada llena de desdén queriendo mostrarse molesta por la interrupción tan súbita hacia su persona.

-"¿Te conozco?" – inquirió ella iniciando su desquite, el cual surtió el efecto deseado en Seiya, que turbado por la pregunta se mostro por primera vez inseguro.

-"Soy Seiya, ¿no me recuerdas?" – evidencio él, sin embargo Serena insistió en no conocerlo, aunque ella lo tuviera tan grabado en su mente -. "Soy tu amigo de la infancia" – agrego triunfante el chico, pero Serena seguía con su misma expresión -. "¿Tu vecino de enfrente…?"- nada- "¿el tipo del bebedero?" – se rindió Seiya al dar tantas pistas, ¿en serio él no existía para ella? Eso era demasiado frustrante para su ego.

-"¡Oh! ¡El tipo del bebedero!" – repitió la rubia con una chispa de asombro, como si de pronto su memoria le hubiese regalado un rastro de lucidez -. "¡Claro! Ahora te recuerdo y… ¿Qué se te ofrece?" – pregunto con apuro y sin expresión alguna.

Ante la frialdad mostraba por la chica, Seiya se mantuvo en silencio. Nada estaba saliendo como él esperaba. Se suponía que él se acercaría a ella y le saludaría, ella diría "¡Seiya! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo has estado?"; él respondería con su coqueta sonrisa "Excelente, ¿Quién no lo estaría charlando contigo?", ella se sonrojaría por la galantería y él aprovecharía para invitarla a salir. ¡Pero no! Todo salió mal desde el momento en que ni siquiera sabía quién diablos era él.

-"Y… ¿Qué se te ofrece?" – repitió Serena con evidente incomodidad, haciendo despertar a Seiya de su ensueño.

-"Discúlpame, Serena. Yo quería saber si te gustaría tomar un helado en la tarde, digo, para recordar viejos tiempos, ya sabes" – sugirió el pelinegro, si el plan "A" había fracasado, era hora de pasar al plan "B"; seguro eso no podía fallar.

Serena por un momento quedo turbada, ¿la estaba invitando a salir?, ¿Qué debía hacer? Si aceptaba eso era evidencia de que lo estaba perdonando y ella no haría eso, por lo menos no hasta desquitarse completamente. Se recompuso y retomo su expresión de indiferencia.

-"¡Ups! Lo siento… ¿Seiya verdad?" – pregunto al chico, el cual sintió el orgullo herido ¡Que humillación le estaba dando esa mujer! –. "Bien, Seiya, veras: en la tarde tengo entrenamiento con el equipo y después tengo muchas otras cosas _importantes_ que hacer, ¡sorry!" – se disculpo ingenua y recalcando la palabra "importantes".

¡Momento! ¿Ese era un rechazo? ¿Le había desairado? No podía creer que eso fuera posible. Definitivamente eso debía ser una broma.

-"¿Puedo preguntar…?" – iniciaba Seiya, eso no se quedaría así como así.

-"¿Serena?" – se escucho una voz desde la puerta del aula, logrando llamar la atención de ambos.

Serena enseguida reconoció en aquellos ojos almendra y la tranquila sonrisa a Syaoran Li, el chico del campamento. De reojo vio el desconcierto de Seiya ante el intruso y no pudo habérsele ocurrido mejor idea que ir a saludarlo con gran efusión y dejarle allí como el estúpido que era.

-"¡Li! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Me alegra verte!" – dijo la rubia prendada de su cuello, a lo que Syaoran correspondió con algo de sorpresa por el gesto.

-"Bueno, mi tía me pidió que acompañara a Meiling a la escuela y así lo hice. Ya me iba pero voltee y te vi en el salón. Espero no haber interrumpido algo importante" – se disculpo mirando la molestia del chico de ojos zafiro.

-"¿Importante? Claro que no. ¡Es bueno verte!" – recalco la rubia con saña, sabiendo lo que estaba provocando en Seiya con sus actitudes y palabras.

-"Debo irme Coneja, pero no sé; me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a tomar un helado en la tarde, es decir, si puedes" – sugirió Li con un dejo de timidez y claras intenciones de molestar a cierto chico que se encontraba prestando absoluta atención a la conversación con un toque de incredulidad.

Serena entonces supo que esa era su oportunidad idónea para llevar a cabo su desquite, nada hubiese sido mejor.

-"¡Por supuesto!" – exclamo a los cuatro vientos, con la intención de que Seiya lo escuchara bien – "Me gustaría ir contigo. Tengo práctica con el equipo a la una de la tarde, pero a las tres estaré libre. ¿Puedes recogerme en el campo de futbol a las tres?" – pregunto Serena esbozando una coqueta sonrisa, misma que hizo sonrojar a Li y enfurecer a Seiya.

Syaoran acepto y se despidió de ella, saliendo del salón y perdiéndose entre los alumnos. Serena quiso reírse por lo que acababa de lograr, pero se contuvo, dirigiéndose a su asiento tarareando una cancioncita y fingiendo ignorar la expresión del pelinegro, quien iba a protestar si no hubiere sido porque el profesor de Biología entraba al aula y comenzaba su clase.

_**S&S**_

Sentía la sangre hervir. ¿Lo había rechazado a él excusando tener cosas importantes que hacer, pero cinco minutos después aceptaba salir con aquel tipo? Esa era una señal de que ella definitivamente lo odiaba, de lo contrario no podría explicarse la manera tan humillante en que le había tratado solo esa mañana: primero ni siquiera sabía ni su nombre, luego lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca y por ultimo desdeñaba una cita con él y aceptaba la invitación de otro imbécil al mismo lugar. Estaba fuera de sus casillas, no podía concentrarse y la única culpable era ella.

Además, todo era demasiado extraño. Ese tipo parecía tener demasiada confianza con ella, a tal punto que la llamaba _coneja _¿quien se creía que era para llamarla así? En la conocía de antes, ese tipo no tenía ningún derecho a...

Momento.

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Lo único que le faltaba, ponerse celoso. ¿Celoso de qué? ¿O de quien? No, eso no podía ser. Quizás pasaron varios días sin ver a Michiru y ya la extrañaba. Sí, eso debería ser.

A él no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que su vecina hiciera o con quien saliera. Era un problema de ella. El había intentado arreglar las cosas y ella dejo completamente claro que tampoco lo recordaba. Ahora estaba libre de toda culpa, no tenia porque sentirse humillado.

Momento.

¿Humillado? ¡Eso jamás! Ella no le importaba, bueno, quizás un poco. Ellos habían sido muy unidos en el pasado. Era lógico que se preocupara que fuera de la vida ella y con quien frecuentaba. Ahora que lo pensaba, el chico que la saludo no parecía ser su novio. Parecía tímido al proponerle una cita, era un idiota. Ella merecía alguien mejor. Alguien que la cuidara, que la hiciera sentir bien, que no temiera pedirle una cita, alguien seguro de sí mismo.

"Alguien como yo."- aseguro en voz alta, pero se arrepintió de haberlo hecho en cuanto noto que todo el salón lo estaba mirando, incluida su vecina y el profesor.

"¿Podría decirle a toda la clase que es lo que lo tiene tan distraído, joven Kou?" - inquirió el maestro.

"¡Oh, oh!"- susurro.

_**S&S**_

Levántate y sonríe, se dijo así mismo Taiki cuando se levanto por la mañana. Estaba seguro que todo andaría bien. Era uno de esos días en los cuales apenas se pone un pie en el suelo, uno está seguro que será un gran día.

Podría hasta jurar que la distancia que lo separaba de su primer y única novia en su vida fortalecería su relación. Ella...ella fue la primera mujer que lo hizo sentir como un hombre y no como un niño. Por ella se había decidido a seguir sus sueños y fue ella quien lo incentivo a hablar con sus padres acerca de su carrera. Fue ella quien lo escucho cuando se sintió confundido y le dio palabras de aliento cuando se sintió perdido.

Había tomado con tristeza la noticia de la mudanza, pero, sin embargo, como siempre lo había apoyado.

Ella... siempre tan compresiva y valiente. Tan diferente a él siendo partidaria de leer el horóscopo todos los días y siendo fervientemente creyente de los dioses del cosmos.

Tan única y diferente a las demás... tan ella...

Tan Hazuki...

Hazuki había tropezado con él un día como cualquier otro y comenzaron una relación poco tiempo después. A ella no le gustaba ponerle nombre a la relación, ella era más práctica, más simple. Muy distinta a él. En cuanto la vio había quedado cautivado por su manera de ser. A todo le encontraba una fácil solución y a todo le veía un lado positivo. Lo había cautivado desde el primer momento con su sencillez y su carisma.

De la misma manera vio la partida de él. Con tranquilidad, encontrándole el lado bueno. Ambos estaban seguros de que se extrañarían y su relación se haría mas solida con la distancia. Sin embargo, la familia de él no sabía nada acerca de su relación amorosa. Ni siquiera sabían de la existencia de Hazuki. Ella prefería no hacerlo, ella era más liberal en ese sentido. Era partidaria de no ponerle nombre a una relación que era tan especial y espiritual.

Le gustaba todo de ella. Desde su belleza hasta su voz, si, su voz. Ella adoraba cantar y el disfrutaba de su canto. Luego de largas noches de amor, ella por la mañana solía cantarle al día para darle la bienvenida. Luego ella le contaba acerca de sus clases de canto y le enseñaba a hacer pulseras y collares para vender después en las ferias de artesanos.

Ella era toda una artesana. Hacía desde pulseras hasta collares. Era de un estilo yendo desde el regué pasando por el hippie. Vistiendo largas polleras tenidas con colores fuertes de diversas gamas. Mechones de cabello trenzados con finos hilos de colores.

Tan única...

La extrañaba, extrañaba levantarse y no sentir su canto y los distintos aromas a sahumerios.

Se levanto, hizo su cuarto y fue hacia el teléfono para después marcar el número. Sonó, sonó, sonó... - _"El numero al que desea comunicarse esta fuera del área de servicio, por favor intente mas tarde. Muchas gracias."- _

"Que extraño."- se dijo para sí. - "Por la noche la llamo."- Colgó, se vistió y salió de su habitación. El día anterior había ido a la escuela de sus hermanos a saludar a sus antiguos profesores. Muchos de ellos ahora solo enseñaban en la secundaria. Además el estaba también interesado con enseñar psicología, aparte de tener su propio consultorio.

Ahora caía en la cuenta de por qué Seiya no lo había saludado y tenía una expresión de asombro cuando lo vio hablar con su vecina. Su hermano pensó que no lo había visto, pero así había sido

Era increíble lo distraído que podía llegar a ser Seiya, pensaba. No entendía como no se había dado cuenta que Serena y la vecina eran la misma persona. Además solo él había sido quien no se había dado cuenta. Antes de encontrarse a Serena había estado con Yaten, y este le había dicho que ella le resultaba familiar cuando ambos la vieron a lo lejos. Entonces él, le explico de quien se trataba y lo ayudo a hacer memoria.

Yaten la había recordado sin problemas. Todos pasaban la mayor parte del día juntos, por esa razón se asombraba por la reacción de Seiya. Él era el más unido a ella, no entendía que demonios le pasaba. Cuando se fueron el tenia más o menos doce años y Seiya nueve o diez. Solo habían pasado nueve años y a esa edad ya quedan guardados en la memoria los recuerdos importantes. Y estaba más que seguro que Serena era muy importante en la vida de Seiya. Aun podía recordar el día en que su hermano le había dicho, entre sollozos que se irían.

"Taiki, escuche a mamá y a papá en la cocina."- le confesó con la voz ahogada, tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo para hablar ya que hipeaba. - "Papá dijo que nos mudaremos. Ya no veré más a bombón. No quiero irme Taiki, por favor, dile a mamá que nos quedemos. Tu eres el mayor, a ti te hará caso."

Esa había sido la única vez que había visto llorar a Seiya. Desde aquella vez nunca más lo volvió a ver en ese estado. Hizo memoria y recordó que no había querido saludar a su amiga, también recordó el por qué. Estaba más que seguro que Seiya comenzaría a llorar delante de ella, y su hermano siempre había tenido el orgullo desde temprana edad. También recordó todo lo que le dijo Seiya cuando le hubo relatado que él no podía hacer nada para convencer a sus padres.

"Eres malo, nunca te pido nada y la única vez que lo hago me dices que no. No te cuesta nada ir e intentarlo. No te hablare nunca más sino lo haces."- le recrimino secándose las lagrimas con la manga.

Las cosas no habían cambiando tanto desde entonces. Seiya siempre conseguía lo que quería, se dijo mentalmente soltando un profundo suspiro.

El había bajado a la cocina y solo estaba su madre. Se dijo en ese momento que quizás con ella podría discutir el asunto. Su padre directamente se negaría a discutir sobre el tema. Con su madre tendría más posibilidades, si con él se negaba podría pedirle a Yaten que armara uno de sus berrinches de niño malcriado que siempre solía hacer cuando no se hacia lo que él quería. Al fin podría sacarle provecho a su condición de hermano mayor por primera vez.

"Mama, ¿puedo hablar contigo?"

"Claro, cariño. ¿De qué quieres hablar?"

"¿Es cierto que nos mudaremos?"- en cuanto termino la frase se sintió arrepentido. Quizás había sido muy directo, pero estaba demasiado nervioso y no podía pensar bien lo que quería decir.

"¿Como lo supiste?"- pregunto su madre asombrada. - "Quiero decir, ¿cómo fue que lo supiste tan rápido?"

"Eso no importa mamá, yo no quiero irme. Me gusta estar aquí. Y a Yaten y a Seiya también y..."

"Así con que eso era ¿eh?"- dedujo su madre deduciendo por donde venia el asunto. - "¿Te mando Seiya verdad?"

"Si, ¡digo no!"- se corrigió. - "Bueno, en parte, pero yo no quiero irme tampoco."

"Taiki... será solo por un tiempo. Podremos regresar más adelante. Pero tu papá tiene una gran oportunidad de trabajo. La compañía se está haciendo cada vez más grande y eso es bueno. Habrá una nueva y tiene que dirigirla tu papá, tenemos que ir."

Bueno, esa era una buena razón para irse. Pero estaba seguro que Seiya no lo entendería tan fácilmente. El no tenía un motivo por cual quedarse, Yaten tampoco... pero Seiya, Seiya sí. No solo por Serena, sino que también era muy apegado a sus compañeros de escuela y adoraba el bosque, el parque. Seiya no podría vivir en otro lugar, menos en un lugar tan lejos y con otro ritmo y estilo de vida.

Pero todo eso ya formaba parte del pasado. No se podía volver el tiempo atrás. Pero podía recordar todo el tiempo que Seiya había pasado solo y encerrado en su nueva habitación sin salir. Solo lo hacía para ir a la escuela o para ir al baño. Las primeras semanas no les había dirigido ni la palabra.

Pero con el tiempo todo parecía ir acomodándose y Seiya comenzaba a ser el mismo de antes. Pero lo notaba más distante. Al principio le pareció que era lógico, que tenía que ver con los cambios de la mudanza, que todo se volvería a acomodar. Pero no fue así. No solo sus notas en la escuela habían bajado, sino que lo único que parecía reconfortarlo era el futbol americano y hasta había ganado trofeos y llegado a ser el capitán. Ni él ni su familia se habían enterado de nada.

Hoy en día podía seguir sintiendo un cierto abismo entre ellos. Seiya se había convertido un poco reservado con sus cosas, nunca hablaba sobre lo que le pasaba, eso lo asustaba un poco. Con los años aprendió que en la vida no hay que guardarse las cosas que se sienten, ya que llega un punto exacto, un punto límite en el que uno explota, y Seiya explotaba con facilidad.

Generalmente el punto de conflicto era su relación con Daiki, su padre, siempre intuyo que no lo había perdonado al tener que irse. Pero tiempo después Seiya dejo de hablar de Serena y siguió con su vida. Fue por eso que no le dio tanta importancia años atrás y no lo relacionaba, pero ahora todo encajaba.

No hablaba porque le dolía. Ahora se sentía mal por haberse reído de él.

_Maldita conciencia_.

Seiya siempre había sido el único de sus hermanos que no temía enfrentarse a su padre. Daiki no era un mal padre pero su temperamento era autoritario y pocos eran los que se animaban a contradecirlo y Seiya parecía el único con las suficientes agallas para hacerlo.

Más de una vez Seiya había enfrentado a la cólera de su padre, ya sea por una discusión entre ellos o para defender alguna pelea sin mucha importancia con el mismo o con sus hermanos. Todo comentario algunas veces podía usarse como excusa para crear una gran discusión. Algunas veces le daba la impresión de que Seiya lo hacía adrede para desquitarse, pero por otra parte también le parecía que lo hacía inconscientemente, sin darse cuenta de que tenia reacciones demasiado explosivas.

En fin, su hermano tendría que aprender a controlar su temperamento.

Sin embargo, se sentía un poco culpable por haberse reído de él, el día anterior. No todo era su culpa.

¡Otra vez! ¡Ya entendí el punto!

_**S&S**_

_Al diablo con él. _pensó Yaten cuando su hermano le dijo que el regresaría después a la casa. No quería irse solo. Aun se sentía perdido en aquel lugar. Y sobre todo desorientado. Aunque le resultaba vergonzoso admitirlo. Había pasado más años de su vida en una ciudad mucho más grande y era patético que se perdiera en un lugar tan pequeño. Agobiado ya en su segundo día de clases, decidió regresar a la casa.

Se detuvo.

Buen intento… regresar a casa, si, una buena idea ¿pero cómo? Estaba a punto de comenzar a vociferar contra todos los dioses cuando, de golpe, como un destello divino, recordó algo. Minako era su vecina y el la había oído decirle a Serena que debía quedarse después de clases para un entrenamiento con el equipo de voleibol.

Pero el no podría decirle - ¡Hey Minako! Estoy perdido y no se volver a casa ¿Podríamos ir juntos? No, no era un buen plan.

No quería pedirle ayuda a esa presumida y atolondrada muchacha. Luego no podría quitársela de encima, como cuando eran niños. Siempre había sido una cargosa y apostaba una mano que todavía seguía siéndolo.

_"Dame la mano, dame la otra. Dame un besito, sobre tu boca." –_ cantaba ella junto a las demás niñas durante el receso. _– "Dale la media vuelta, dale la vuelta entera. Con un pasito hacia atrás, haciendo la reverencia."- _mientras ella gesticulaba al ritmo de la canción y hacia todo lo que dictaba la letra, levanto la mirada y clavo sus ojos en los de él con un ligero rubor y corrió en su dirección._ - "Pero no, pero no, pero no, porque me da vergüenza. Pero si, pero sí, pero si. Porque te quiero a ti."- _con eso último, en un movimiento rápido, se puso de puntillas, lo beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo perdiéndose entre la multitud infantil.

Alocada para su edad, pensó el ante el ultimo recuerdo. Jamás se habían atrevido a tanto con él. Siempre fue considerado el más serio de sus hermanos y algunas veces lo catalogaban de soberbio por lo que el denominaría como sinceridad. Sea lo que fuere, no le importaba. Pero él sabía que era agradable para la vista femenina, pero se mostraba tan antipático y distante con la gente en sí, que casi nadie se atrevía a corromper su burbuja.

Pero aquel gesto en vez de fastidiarlo, le había parecido de lo más lindo en ese momento. Ahora, con unos años más, lo veía como una actitud de valentía y como un acto de lo más dulce. ¿Dulce? Pocas cosas y pocas personas él calificaría como dulces, pero así lo fue y siempre recordaba aquella situación.

Había estado con varias mujeres, pero siempre fue de lo más selectivo y en sus relaciones nunca albergo ningún tipo de sentimiento. Hasta ahora, las únicas mujeres a las que amaba con todo su corazón eran su madre y su hermana. Es patético ver a un hombre enamorado perdiendo la cabeza por una simple mujer y actuar como un idiota delante de todo el mundo. Lamentable. Demasiado desolador aquel panorama.

Perder la paz mental así por una insignificante mujer. ¡Pero qué estupidez!

Y así, refunfuñando y maldiciendo para sus adentros sobre la animalada e irracionalidad masculina, llego a su destino.

- "¡La tengo! ¡Cuidado!"- grito una voz femenina

Y de repente, un dolor punzante y toda su visión fueron nublada.

Con una sonora carcajada, Mina Aino se acerco hasta un Yaten aturdido y enfadado intentando por todos los medios sofocar su risa que brotaba desde su garganta tapándose la boca.

-"¿Estás bien? ¿Te has lastimado?"- le pregunto con voz ronca riendo por la traicionera nariz.

-"¿Quieres decir si me has lastimado? ¡Mira el golpe que me has dado! ¡Mañana me saldrá un chichón con la forma de una montaña en la cabeza! ¡Y encima me preguntas si me he lastimado! ¿Crees que estoy bien? ¡Dímelo tu mejor!"

-"¡A mí no me vengas a hablar así, tonto!"- le espeto ella.

-"¡¿A quién le dices tonto?!"

-"¡A ti!"

-"¡Si fuiste tú quien me propino un golpe!"

-"Si, ¡pero fue sin querer!"

-"¡Deberías tener más cuidado!"

-"¡Tu deberías tener más cuidado antes de interrumpir en el entrenamiento!"

-"¡Eres una fiera!"

-"¡¿A quién le dices fiera?!"-

-"¡A ti!"

-"¡Eres un maleducado!"

-"Y tu una fiera que no tiene absolutamente nada de femenina"

-"¿Qué no tengo nada de femenina?"- repitió ella furiosa – "Pregúntale a cualquiera de ellas si soy o no femenina y veras que…"- y toda palabra que pudo haber dicho quedo atascada en la garganta. No había quedado nadie en el gimnasio.

-"¿Dónde se ha ido todo el mundo?" – murmuro Yaten incrédulo.

-"¡Y lo preguntas!" – le recriminó ella. – "¡Se han ido por tu culpa! Has hecho todo un alboroto por un simple golpe, por el cual, si no mal recuerdo, ¡ya te he pedido disculpas!"

-"¡¿Un simple golpe?!"- repitió el – "¡¿un simple golpe?! ¡Si hubieses golpeado la pelota solo un poco mas fuerte podría haber perdido la memoria o muerto!"

-"¡Uy pero que exagerado que eres!"- se defendió colérica. – "Tu te metiste en medio de _mi_ entrenamiento y ahuyentaste a _mis_ compañeras con todo tu histeriqueo afeminado."- le dijo ella recalcando las palabras.

-"¿Me estas llamado afeminado?"

Ella lo miró divertida. No había dicho exactamente la palabra afeminado para ofenderlo. – "No, no has entendido. No has entendido ni una palabra y evidentemente, tú no entiendes nada. Yo no dije: con todo tu histeriqueo _coma_ afeminado. Las comas son muy importantes por lo que, si no las entiendes, entiendes todo mal y al revés como en este caso. ¿Cómo has llegado al segundo año sin saber usar las comas? Ay… esta es la educación de hoy en día, que mal que esta el mundo."

-"Eres muy mala usando el sarcasmo para hacerte la graciosa."

-"¡No te soporto más! ¡Me voy!"- caminó hasta las gradas del gimnasio y tomó de un solo manotazo su mochila y su botella de agua. Con la barbilla bien alta y semblante arrogante, se alejo de Yaten con zancadas largas y firmes.

El, alarmado, comenzó a seguirla. Que se fuera y lo dejara solo, definitivamente, no era el plan – "Oye, espera ¿A dónde vas?"

Ella lo miró fulminante. – "¿Y a ti que te importa?"

-"Claro que me importa."- dijo él, pero al ver el sonrojo repentino en las mejillas de ella intentó explicarse mejor.- "El otro día te asaltaron, y yo, como buena persona que soy, aun cuando tengo que proteger hasta el más desagradecido… me ofrezco para llevarte a casa sana y salva."

-"Nadie pidió tu ayuda."- le respondió ella orgullosa.

-"Es mi deber acompañarte a casa."

-"Me iré sola."- le informo.

-"¡De ninguna manera!"

Ella rodo los ojos ante su insistencia. Al parecer no tenía alternativa. Sabía que Ikuko se había quedado muy preocupada por lo ocurrido en aquella ocasión. Y esta vez no había tenido que humillarse para pedir algo, y menos, justamente a la última persona a la que alguna vez quisiera pedirle algún favor, Yaten Kou. El se había ofrecido solo a acompañarla.

Más de una le vendería el alma al diablo por estar en su lugar.

-"De acuerdo, no tardare más de quince minutos."- le dijo ella alejándose antes de que el estallara.

-"¿Quince minutos? ¿Por qué tardaras tanto?"- le pregunto el indignado. –"Soy una buena persona, pero no abuses de mi bondad."

-"¡En primer lugar yo no te pedí absolutamente nada! Debo bañarme y cambiarme antes de ir a casa. ¡Estoy toda sudada y no puedo ir con estas mini calzas por la calle!" - le respondió irritada.

El la miro, más que mirar, observó. Tenía razón, estaba sudada. Era por eso que se veía tan bien con el pelo revuelto con aquel sonrojo. Cuando él la había hecho sonrojar, accidentalmente, se había dado cuenta que en su expresión se acentuaba mas el color carmín y se veía más seductora con una mezcla de inocencia.

_Es preciosa. _

Quito esa insensatez de su mente sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"De acuerdo, ve."- mejor, antes de seguir pensando en locuras y que ella cambiara de opinión.

Quince minutos después una Mina cambiada y perfumada fue a su encuentro y Yaten quedo embobado por la figura que tenía en frente. Ella parecía mirarlo para ver si aprobaba su aspecto, pero a él no le convenía. Lo más fácil para él era molestarla en lugar de elogiarla. Elogiar a la gente no se le daba muy bien. Era todo mucho más fácil mantenerla a distancia que sonrojada cuando se veía tan bonita. No quería tener nada que ver con una mujer tan patosa y obcecada como Mina

-"Ahora pareces un humano." – la molesto él.

-"Ok, creo que puedo volver sola a casa. No necesito tu ayuda."- dio la media vuelta y siguió su camino.

-"De ningún modo. Iré contigo."- comenzó a seguirla tranquilo detrás de ella.

-"Claro que no, vete ¡shuus!"- lo espantó como si se tratara de una mosca con un gesto de mano.

-"Está bien."- le dijo él mientras seguía caminando tras ella.

-"¡Pero qué molesto eres! Deja de seguirme. ¡Ya te he dicho que me iré sola!"

-"¿Y quién te está siguiendo a ti?" – le respondió llevando las manos detrás de la cabeza. – "Vivo enfrente de tu casa, por ende, hago el mismo camino."

-"Puedes ir por el otro camino." - ¡Había otro camino! Lo tendría en cuenta… en cuanto se grabase este.

-"Pero es el más largo y de esta manera no solo llegare más temprano a casa, sino que también me aseguro que llegues bien a la tuya."- no todo era cierto, no tenía idea si era más corto o más largo el camino, pero quizás era así.

-"Que noble de tu parte."- le respondió irónica ella. ¡Suerte! Punto para Yaten.

Y así siguieron el camino. Yaten la estudio mientras caminaba delante de él. ¡Maldita sea! No tenia que observarla a ella, y no precisamente _a ella_. Debía observar el camino para memorizar el recorrido a casa o de lo contrario tendría que recurrir a Seiya o a ella de nuevo.

Maldición… quizás no fuera tan mala idea…

_**SyS**_

Caminaba a paso lento por las calles, siempre pensando en ella. No supo en qué momento habían cambiado tanto las cosas, pero evidentemente en algún momento todo cambio y no supo darse cuenta a tiempo. Quizás, solo quizás, si lo hubiese sabido antes, podría haber intentado evitar todo el sufrimiento que sentía ahora.

Pero pensar en el pasado no solucionaba nada, sino todo lo contrario. Cada vez se sentía peor e impotente. Ya nada se podía hacer...

No.

No y no.

Ella, la altanera, la perseverante que siempre se lleva el mundo por delante y hasta a veces malhumorada, jamás se daría por vencida. No. Mucho menos cuando está en juego lo más importante en su vida, su prima.

Su prima... ¿desde cuándo la amaba? Desde el principio, desde el momento en el que sus madres las presentaron. A partir de ese día ella siempre supo que Michiru era la persona más especial y, con el tiempo, se había instalado en su corazón para no irse jamás.

Jamás...

Lamentablemente, siempre había soñado que estaría juntas por siempre. Como en las películas, donde los protagonistas logran superar todos los obstáculos y al final viven felices por siempre. Pero ahora, todo era tan diferente. Tan irreal. La magia de su cuento de hadas se había roto y ella ni siquiera se había percatado que su doncella había escapado para irse en brazos de un hombre.

Eso le dolía aun mas, le dolía que Michiru se rehusara a la verdad. Que se rehusara a ella, que se negara al amor mutuo que ambas se profesaban. Que se lo negara a ella. Y, sobre todo, le dolía que ella no reconociera absolutamente nada.

Michiru…

¿Jamás lo entendería? ¿Alguna vez aceptaría reconocer que no solo se ha enamorado de su prima sino que también se enamoro de una mujer?

Es que ese era el punto, siempre la misma discusión. ¿Tanto puede costar asimilar que una persona puede ser solo diferente al resto?

Haruka desde siempre supo que era diferente al resto de las personas. Muchas cosas le parecían normales cuando a otras personas les resultaban aberrantes. Siempre supo que su manera de ser no era como las demás chicas que conocía, tampoco sus gustos.

A los trece años ya tenía completamente asumido que era lesbiana y no tuvo problemas con ello. Cierto que su madre en cuanto se entero la envió a toda clase de especialistas; psicólogos, psiquiatras, etc…

Algunas veces son los padres quienes no asumen las decisiones de sus hijos y son ellos quienes no aceptan la realidad y lo que son, esas actitudes hacen aun más difíciles correr los riegos.

La amaba, lo supo desde el primer momento.

Y dolía, dolía en lo más profundo de su alma. Porque estaba segura que ella sabía lo que sentía. Estaba segura que ella estaba decidida a luchar por el amor de ambas. Pero ahora, ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba en _casi_ todo. Casi, porque había solo una cosa que su prima no podía rebatir, ella la amaba tanto como ella.

Ese miedo idiota por el que dirán...

Es que era eso lo que aterraba a Michiru. La familia y sus creencias. Ella había crecido yendo a la iglesia cada domingo, rezando todas las noches y pidiéndole a dios disculpas todos los días de su vida desde que había conocido a Haruka.

Michiru tenía una familia de lo mas devota y ahora se daba cuenta que sería muy difícil luchar contra eso. Pero estaba dispuesta. Todo por ella...

Para ella.

Por ambas.

Decidida, se paro en la puerta e hizo sonar el timbre. En pocos minutos apareció la culpable de sus noches en vela. Ella, Michiru, pasó desde una mirada confundida a una furiosa por todo el cuerpo de su prima. ¡Tan difícil era entender que ya no la quería! ¡Por qué no entendía de una buena vez! Maldita manera de interponerse en su vida.

Muchas veces, en los últimos meses, le había dicho hasta el cansancio que no la quería, que mucho menos la amaba, que no quería tener nada que ver con ella. Y ahí estaba, nuevamente, al pie del cañón, como siempre.

¿Quien diría que la mujer que tenía enfrente suyo era tan perseverante? ¿A quién se le ocurririría pensar que a esa mujer tan atractiva y femenina no le interesaban en lo mas mínimo los hombres? Porque si había que catalogar a simple vista a Haruka, podría ser soberbia por su modo de hablar y arrogante por su actitud y semblante, pero la última cosa que podría pensar alguien que recién la conociera era su profundo desprecio por el sexo masculino.

Eso cambiaba en cuanto abría la boca para hablar.

"¿Por qué no me llamaste?"

"¿Que parte del _no quiero volver a verte_ no entiendes, Haruka?"

Si, últimamente se lo decía muchas veces. Pero no le creía. Aunque aquello no significaba que doliera menos.

"¿Y tú que parte del _no te creo nada_ no entiendes?"

"No respondas con otra pregunta. Volveré a decírtelo por ultima y que te entre bien en la cabeza: Ya-no-te-quiero."

"¡Deja de decir eso!"- le grito furiosa abriendo de un golpe la puerta por completo pasando junto a Michiru. - "No me iré de aquí hasta que me expliques por qué haces todo este circo y me digas que..."- se interrumpió al ver las diferentes revistas desordenadas y catálogos abiertos. Se acerco rápidamente y tomo una y la ojeo apresuradamente, nerviosa. Vio que en todas las paginas había fotografías de mujeres vestidas de novias sobre las mesa. También pudo percatarse que había un álbum con diferentes telas - "¿Que es todo esto?"- le pregunto no queriendo entender.

"Haruka"- comenzó Michiru tomando aire y armándose de paciencia y valor para lo que venía.- "Ya te he dicho que voy a casarme con Seiya. Nos casaremos a fines del año que viene."

La habitación se lleno de silencio.

- "Por favor... dime que no es cierto."- Haruka en ese preciso instante sintió que algo dentro de ella se rompía y tontamente se pregunto a si misma si sería el corazón.- "Por favor dime que estas enfadada conmigo y que es solo una broma."

"Haruka, ya lo hablamos. Tu ya sabias que estaba comprometida ya hace varios meses. Esto iba a pasar algún día."

"Eso no es verdad."- comenzó intentando por todos los medios sentir una tranquilidad que no sentía. - "Eso jamás debería pasar. Eso no va a pasar. Tú me quieres y yo..."

"Haruka, me aburres."- la corto rodando los ojos. - "Eres tan cursi, tan..."- simulo buscar la palabra exacta- "...patética."

Haruka no respondió, solo la miro fijamente a los ojos. Jamás lloraba. Además siempre estuvo segura que estando junto a Michiru jamás seria necesario. Pero nunca, ni en sus peores pesadillas, imagino que sería justamente _ella_ quien le dijera e hiciera tanto daño como para querer desear morir en ese instante y mandar al mundo entero a la mierda..

"No hay manera de hacerte entender que lo que vivimos juntas solo pertenece al pasado. Hay una diferencia muy grande entre nosotras dos. Evidentemente tenemos conceptos muy diferentes de una sobre la otra. Tú supuestamente me amaste toda tu vida. Tu, para mí, siempre fuiste mi prima con quien yo creí que ambas nos divertíamos _jugando_ a hacer _cosas_ que no debíamos, pero que hicimos porque ambas éramos jóvenes, curiosas y estúpidas. Pero no fue más que eso."

"¿Como es él?"- pregunto Haruka para sorpresa de Michiru.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Como es el?"

"Haruka, no voy a hablar sobre él contigo."- le dijo ella cruzándose brazos, arqueando una ceja.

"Dime ¿qué es lo que te da el que no te de yo?"

Michiru rio sin humor.- "¿Lo preguntas en serio?"- como Haruka solo miraba el suelo y no respondía nada siguió.- "El es atractivo, varonil y sobre todo… _hombre_."- esa palabra, esa maldita palabra y el modo en que ella lo dijo... no pudo soportarlo, su intento de tranquilidad se fue al diablo con esa dichosa palabra.

"Con que era eso..."- comenzó Haruka, apretando los dientes, acercándose al mueble. - "Así que tu lo que quieres es un hombre."- en ese momento tomo la tijera que había en uno de los estantes y volteo hacia Michiru.- "Dime, Michiru ¿Así te gusta más?"- y corto un buen trozo de cabello rubio que le cubría hasta la mitad de la espalda.

"¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!"- intento acercarse pero Haruka se alejo.

"¿O más corto?"- siguió con otro mechón.- "¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Crees que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?"- siguió cortando.

"¡Haruka, ya basta! Me estas asustando ¡Detente!"- en ese momento quiso arrebatarle la tijera, pero Haruka no calculo la distancia y volteo, cortando sin querer la palma de Michiru.

"¡Michiru! Michiru, por dios, discúlpame. No te vi ¿estás bien?"- logro preguntarle desesperada. Lo último que se lo hubiese ocurrido en su vida seria lastimar a Michiru.

"Vete"

Michiru yo..."

"Lárgate."

Mirando por última vez a Michiru se dio la media vuelta y salió por la puerta. Camino por las calles, sola, y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la casa de su única amiga, la cual vivía a una distancia prominente, alejada del departamento de Michiru.

En todo el recorrido permaneció cabizbaja, sin siquiera levantar la vista de la acera para cruzar. A esas alturas ya nada le importaba nada. No lloro, no grito, ni hizo nada. Estaba demasiado shockeada como para hacer algo. Jamás había llorado por nada ni nadie y a los veinticinco, no sabía cómo hacerlo ahora.

Solo quería sacar ese maldito nudo que tenia atravesado en la garganta.

Llego a su destino. Toco ligeramente la puerta, y a los pocos minutos en que la puerta fue abierta, se lanzo a los brazos de Setsuna como si ella fuera su única salvación.

"¡Haruka! ¿Pero que te paso? ¿Qué tienes?"- le preguntaba mientras respondía al abrazo con un gesto similar al maternal y le acariciaba la cabeza. Hasta que se percato de algo.- "¿Que le paso a tu cabello?"

Haruka le sonrió amargamente. - "¿No te gusta?"- rio sin humor. - "¿Podrías arreglarlo, Setsuna?"- pregunto con retenida agua salina en los ojos.

"Claro, pasa".

Haruka se dispuso a relatarle todo lo sucedido con Michiru, no solo este último suceso, sino todas las discusiones, rechazos, humillaciones, distanciamientos y todos sus frustrados intentos de reconciliación. Setsuna era la única persona en la que podía confiar, aun sabiendo que era una amiga compartida y que no podía ser muy objetiva, ya que también tenía una estrecha amistad con Michiru.

"No entiendo por qué se comporta así, la verdad."- le dijo en un susurro tragándose las lagrimas, ya cansada de tanto llorar. con Setsuna podía permitirse ese pequeño lujo.

"Haruka, no quiero ser cruda, pero tú siempre supiste cual era la manera de pensar de Michiru. Ella nunca te engaño."

"Pero ahora lo hace. No me engaña a mí, se engaña a sí misma. Yo no puedo soportarlo, pero cometerá el error de su vida si se casa…nosotras…nosotras no podemos… es decir…"

"Ya, ya, comprendo. Pero Haruka, entiende"- comenzó Setsuna armándose de paciencia y buscando las palabras exactas para no destruir mas a Haruka.- "Michiru siempre quiso volar más alto. Ella te quiere, es verdad. Pero no es conformista, siempre aspiro a más de lo que podía llegar a tener y eso no va a cambiar nunca."

"No lo entiendo, es decir, ella me quiere, ¿Por qué eso no le basta?"

"Haruka, discúlpame, pero debo serte franca. Soy amiga de Michiru, y la quiero. Pero no conozco a nadie más ambiciosa que ella y por mas enamorada que este de ti jamás cambiara." – se sinceró. – "Ella pretende cosas que…"

Haruka la interrumpió- "Pero yo tengo dinero, y la familia por parte de mi tío también y…"

"No, no Haruka."- esta vez la freno Setsuna.- "No me refería a eso. Michiru ya es adulta y tiene otras aspiraciones, aspiraciones muy diferentes a las tuyas."- No pudo evitar bajar la vista, no podía mirarla a los ojos.

Confundida, Haruka repitió.- "¿Aspiraciones?"

-"Haruka, lamento decirte esto, pero Michiru sueña con tener una familia; marido en buena posición económica, hijos."- sintiéndose culpable al saber que le quitaba la venda de los ojos a su amiga, agrego. – "Pero ella te quiere, es solo que no se da cuenta de todo lo que está en juego."

Eso era demasiado para alguien con demasiado orgullo.

Eso era demasiado para cualquiera que ama con tanta locura y pasión.

Eso es demasiado para cualquiera.

"Lo siento."- se disculpo Setsuna.

"No, no lo sientas. Soy yo quien debe agradecértelo. No puedo creer que haya estado tan ciega, no me di cuenta de nada. Pero si es eso lo que ella quiere, no seré yo quien se lo impida."- le confesó con la voz quebrada. – "Se casara el año que viene y yo, desde este mismo momento, saldré de su vida con el poco orgullo que me queda y la frente en alto."- le aseguro.

"Eso me parece estupendo, Haruka."- había algo en las palabras de Setsuna que sonaban incrédulas.- "Haruka…"- la llamo sacándola de su ensoñación.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Dices que se va a casar?"- le pregunto extrañada.

"Si, eso me dijo hoy… no entiendo cómo puede hacerme esto…"

"¿Estás segura que te dijo eso?"- le volvió a preguntar escéptica.

"Si, ¿Qué hay con eso?"- le pregunto extrañada, quitándose con la punta del pañuelo los últimos rastros de lagrimas y maquillaje corrido.

"Es extraño…"- comenzó pensativa.- "Es que el prometido de Michiru es cinco años más joven que ella."

Haruka frunció el seño.- "¡Cinco años, es solo un niño"

"Un niño que a partir del año entrante ya puede casarse."

"Pero no deja de ser un niño. ¿Qué podría brindarle el que yo no pueda"

"Haruka, no te lo tomes a mal."- inicio con sutileza.- "Ya te lo dije, Michiru quiere tener hijos y tu sabes que por más ambiciosa, orgullosa y autosuficiente que sea, ella jamás se atrevería a confesar que alberga sentimientos por otra mujer, y mucho menos tu, Haruka, son primas."

"Eso es injusto, nosotras no elegimos serlo."

"Pero lo son, y las cosas no cambiaran. Ella siente pánico con la sola idea de que sus padres o la gente se entere sobre ello, no es tan valiente en ese sentido."

"Setsuna"- pronuncio con voz ahogada, rompiendo en llanto cayendo de rodillas.- "¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué hare sin Michiru?"- sollozaba mientras se cubría el rostro.

"Me temo que ya no puedes hacer nada, solo guardar los bellos recuerdos en tu corazón."- le decía mientras comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello nuevamente. – "Llora, pequeña, llora. Luego arreglaremos eso que le has hecho a tu cabeza."- lástima que algunas cosas no se solucionan tan fácilmente.

_**SyS**_

"¿Qué hago yo aquí?"- Se pregunto por decima vez Seiya, detrás de las gradas, escondido como si fuera Maxwell Smart, aun sin poder creer que había sido rechazado.

Era una situación de lo más ridícula, carente de cualquier sentido. ¿Por qué tendría que importarle si su vecina, ex amiga, salía con ese intento de hombre?

Porque, para ser sinceros, ese tipo no le llegaba ni a los talones. De eso estaba completamente seguro. ¿Qué hacia una chica como ella pensando en salir con alguien así?

Ella era bonita, muy bonita, por no decir hermosa. Podría tener al que quisiera.

Y eso lo demostraba justo en ese momento.

Desde su lugar, detrás de las gradas, podía ver el último ensayo del día. Alli estaba ella. Con el uniforme de las porristas. Uno de camiseta de mangas largas de color negro y blanco dividido por una línea diagonal. En el centro de la camiseta estaba el logo del instituto en amarillo y después ya no había mucho para contar, ya que dejaba desde la cintura hacia abajo al descubierto.

¡Qué bien le quedaba ese uniforme!

Ya la había podido contemplar una vez, pero no tan de cerca. Ahora podía apreciar las torneadas piernas gracias a la minifalda tableada con los mismos colores que la parte de arriba del equipo. Las botas negras de lona con cordones blancos que llegaban hasta sus rodillas solo la hacían verse más sensual, sobre todo con su cabello suelto.

Que sus compañeras se apartaran, pensó. Las hacia quedar mal.

Era toda una fantasía hecha realidad. Sobre todo para un jugador de futbol americano. ¡Dios! ¿En que estaba pensando? ¡Era Serena! No importaba lo hermosa y sexy que se viera, no dejaba de ser Serena; su amiga de juegos infantiles, con quien había sentido cosas que nunca más había sentido por otra persona, ni siquiera por Michiru…

¡Michiru! Esa era otra razón, por no decir que debía ser la primera. El tenía a Michiru y la quería. Si, la quería. Estaba bien con ella, muy bien. No había razón para que este persiguiendo y actuando como un acosador… aunque se tratase de Serena…

No, si que la había, y era una razón muy poderosa, según él. Con todos los dramas del mundo y lo perversa que la gente podía llegar a ser tenía que hacer algo. Quizás ese tipo podía llegar a ser un lunático o un pervertido ¿Y si fueran ambas? No, no se perdonaría nunca que algo le pasara a ella.

Estaba decidido, esa era su obligación. Protegerla de todo mal, ese era su deber como amigo. No importaba que ella no lo recordara y no quisiera saber nada con él. No, o al menos de eso intento convencerse mientras sentía una sensación a una patada en el estomago, por no decir en sus partes bajas.

Bueno, quizás sí, también tenía algo que ver su ego, pero no podía dejarla sola. No, el se encargaría de su bien estar… y de que ese flacucho escondido detrás de una máscara de timidez, mantuviera sus manos y boca lejos de ella.

_**SyS**_

Y ella ahí, como si nada. Sintiéndose torpe. No era lo suyo hacer lo que le estaban pidiendo en esos momentos.

"Serena, debes soltarte. Relájate. Debes estar confiada en ti misma, trata de ser sexy. ¡Oh, vamos, eres una mujer!"

Pero ella no se sentía capaz. Además era extraño, se sentía intimidada más de la cuenta, por no decir que se sentía observada. Pero no le dio mucha importancia. Quizás eran los nervios de tener una cita inesperada con Syaoran.

No podía dejarse de sentir culpable. No era justo. Pero bueno, no le haría daño nadie. Era una salida entre amigos, bueno no tan amigos, pero amigos al fin ¿Verdad?

No es que Syaoran se le tirara encima tampoco. Al contrario, le parecía muy tierna la actitud de él. Era un chico tímido con ella. No como el soberbio y arrogante de Seiya. No, era lo opuesto, al menos con ella.

¿Por qué los comparaba?

No, en realidad la pregunta seria ¿Por qué había utilizado a Syaoran para fastidiar a Seiya?

Bueno, la respuesta era sencilla, pero no tenía ganas de respondérsela. Ya sabía la respuesta y eso bastaba. Aunque a él no le dolería más que en su orgullo, como a ella le dolía hasta en lo más profundo del alma saber que no era más que eso.

No era justo.

¿Para qué albergar sentimientos tan intensos por una persona que ni siquiera te recuerda ni te tiene en cuenta? Bueno, en cuanta sí, pero no de la manera esperada.

"Terminamos por hoy. Nos vemos mañana."

Serena comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Syaoran no tardaría en llegar y en el momento de aceptar la invitación no reparo que no tendría tiempo en tomar un baño ni cambiarse. Iría con el uniforme de porrista.

"¿Serena?"- escucho una voz masculina que le hizo dar un repingo.

"Syaoran, casi me matas del susto ¿Es que siempre te propones eso?"

El no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa tímida. – "No, pero mucho se quejan por lo mismo. Quizás es mi inconsciente"

"Ya estoy lista."- le anuncio sonriente.- "¿Estás listo?"

"Nací listo."

Y así se marcharon, sin saber que alguien estaba retorciéndose de furia detrás de las gradas dispuesto a seguirlos.

_**SyS**_

Dos horas y media.

Las dos horas y media más largas de su vida.

Era algo tortuoso. Es decir, no entendía porque ella tenía que sonreír tanto ni por qué ese tipo había dejado atrás toda su timidez para pasar a ser el tipo más arrogante e imbécil de la historia.

¿Qué era lo que tanto decía para que ella riera de esa manera?

¡Ella solo se reía de lo que hacia el!

¿Qué le sucedía a Serena para comportarse de esa manera?

Dios… ¡¿En qué momento él le tomo la mano?!

Otra vez ¿Dónde había quedado toda su timidez de la mañana?

¡Ese tipo no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella!

El tampoco, se recordó. Pero no era lo mismo. _El si tenía derecho_ a tomarle la mano. El no solo había sido su amigo, él había llegado a darle su primer beso. ¡Que ni se le ocurra atreverse a algo así porque saldría en cualquier momento detrás de las plantas de la pizzería para darle su merecido!

Ya se sentía acalambrado. Acalambrado y estúpido.

Y es que él sabía que no debía estar allí. _Allí_ escondido detrás de una planta, murmurando maldiciones cada vez más subidas de tono por las cuales su madre se sentiría ofendida al punto de regañarlo y mandarlo a su habitación.

Pero era difícil considerar rendirse e irse a casa teniendo en cuenta que ese muchacho podría hacerle algo a Serena. Lo peor es que ella no parecía darse cuenta de cómo la miraba ni de cómo le sonreía.

¡El tipo tenia la palabra imbécil tatuada en la frente!

¿Era una ilusión o el tipo estaba cada vez más cerca de Serena?

¡Dios!

Ella era una despistada. No tenía idea de las intenciones de ese chiquillo. Chiquillo que tenía la misma edad que él, por cierto. Pero era un crio, tenía cero carisma y menos uno en gracia. Todos los chistes verdes que había contado eran uno más malo que el otro y ella solo reía sinceramente.

Estaba seguro de que eran malos, porque en realidad no podía oír nada.

A ella _no tendría_ que gustarle alguien así.

A ella _no podía_ gustarle justamente ese tal Syaoran… ni ningún otro que no sea él.

¡Jesús, María y José!

No comer nada desde el almuerzo ya le estaba haciendo pensar en tonterías. A él no le interesaba Serena en ese sentido. Cierto que había intentado conquistarla, pero eso había quedado atrás ¿verdad? Solo quería recuperar la amistad perdida, aun sabiendo que no creía en la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer. Pero eso tampoco importaba, porque el tenia a Michiru y estaba feliz de la vida de que eso fuera así.

Pero no podía pasar de alguien como Seiya Kou a uno _así_…

Uno tan atractivo, sexy y carismático para pasar a algo como _eso_…

Porque ella no había salido con nadie más en todo ese tiempo que él no estuvo ¿verdad? No podría olvidarlo así de rápido… en nueve años ¿no?

¿De donde salían tan preguntas estúpidas?

A él no tendría que importarle nada de eso… pero así era. Y ella también tenía el mismo derecho de rehacer su vida. Solo era una niña cuando él se fue y era lógico que hubiese tenido la misma cantidad de relaciones _amorosas _que él tuvo_._

Una punzada de malestar lo invadió por todo el cuerpo ante esa idea y no pudo evitar salir de su escondite y caminar los pocos pasos hacia la mesa donde la joven pareja se encontraba.

"Hola."- dijo amistosamente ante la mirada incrédula de ambos.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?"- le pregunto la rubia.

Buena pregunta; Seiya piensa, piensa…

"Me envió tu madre."- Hola ¿Cerebro, donde estas? ¿No tenía una excusa mejor?

"¿Mi madre?"- le pregunto ella extrañada entrecerrando los ojos.

"Si, dijo que no le avisaste que saldrías…"- le dirigió una mirada de desprecio a Syaoran. – "No le dijiste que saldrías y menos en una cita."

Serena no pudo evitar sonrojarse.- "¿Y por qué te envió a ti?"

"Porque me vio, y estaba realmente preocupada. Como siempre estamos juntos pensó que quizás te había visto."

Siempre estamos juntos. Si era verdad, pero eso había sido antes… ¿De qué hablaba y por que tenía la mochila aun? Si había hablado con su madre, fue porque tendría que haber ido primero a su casa para poder cruzárselo. Había algo extraño ahí.

"Está muy preocupada." – Siguió Seiya despreocupadamente. – "Dice que no son horas de andar en la calle y de casualidad me vio y me pidió que te buscara."

Ella quiso preguntarle como supo que estaban ahí pero Syaoran se adelanto. – "No te preocupes, yo llevare a Serena."

"No."- dijo Seiya tajantemente. – "Me pidieron a mí que la llevara, asique esa es mi responsabilidad."

"Pero Serena _está conmigo_."- le refuto el castaño sabiendo que todo era una artimaña.

"No me importa, su madre me lo pidió a mí. Tu eres el desconocido."

"Oye tu…"- comenzó Syaoran levantándose de su asiento pero Serena se interpuso entre ambos.

"Muchachos."- comenzó ella intentando parecer alegre. – "No se preocupen. Me ire sola."

"¡De ningún modo!"- respondieron ambos a la vez haciendo encoger a Serena.

"Tú te vienes conmigo."- anuncio Seiya de manera posesiva sin saber muy bien por qué. – "Quiero decir, vives a unos metros de mi casa. Vamos por el mismo camino."- miro a Syaoran. – "No te preocupes, yo la dejare en su casa sana y salva."

Serena miro a uno y a otro. Le había molestado el tono de Seiya y había algo en el que le parecía extraño. Era extraño. El se comportaba de una manera…rara. Y Luego fijo su vista en Syaoran y no había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que estaba molesto.

En fin, si no intervenía y no salía de ahí, esos dos comenzarían una pelea que podría irse a mayores- "Esta bien."- Dijo llamando la atención de ambos. – "Syaoran, podemos salir otro día, si quieres."- anuncio provocando una sonrisa en Syaoran y una mirada de molestia en Seiya que en lugar de hacerla sentir mal, la hizo sentir feliz.- "Y tú."- señalo a Seiya.- "Acompáñame a casa."- y volteo dirigiéndose a la salida.

Bueno, quizás la tarde no termino como esperaban. Pero al menos habían conseguido algunas cosas aquella tarde.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_Sé que no hay una buena excusa para tanta tardanza. Pero de verdad, lo lamento. Este capítulo fue el que más me costó hacer, de verdad. Y debo decir que recién ahora, después de reescribirlo varias veces, me deja contenta el resultado. _

_Pasaron varios meses, lo sé. Pero entre que me fui de vacaciones y tuve problemitas para conseguir inspiración, paso el tiempo. ¿Les conté que cambie de carrera? Al parecer cambie el profesorado especial por derecho… en fin, discúlpenme la demora._

_Todo __está complicado para todos, al parecer. Pero esto recién empieza._

_Es increíble la cantidad de reviews que me dejaron en el capitulo anterior!_

_¡Muchísimas gracias a todas!_

•_**Patty Ramirez De Chiba**__**• **__**Kinsei. x**__**• **__**veronick**__**• **__**PRISGPE**__**• **__**Sol. Kaory **__**• **__**KuMiKo Kou**__**• • **__**isa1181**__**• **__**Indo K.**__**• **__**Serenalucy **__**• **__**chikita22bkou**__**• **__**miss-odango **__**• **__**malkav **__**• **__**kat **__**• **__**LESVAL**__**• **__**LOYDA ASTRID**__**• **__**Fly **__**• **__**Elis Kou **__**• **__**miki1920**__**• **__**Kiara Kou Cullen**__**• **__**jokkisere86**__**• **__**hazuki Ootory kou**__**• **__**Usagi bombon**__**• **__**SailorLVGR • **_

_Muchisimas gracias a todas._

_Si tienen alguna duda pueden conectarse conmigo a mi msn. Lucy15(guionbajo)88 es cuenta Hotmail._

_**BzO!**_

•_**°¤*(¯`°(*)(**__**Ãkå®î 87)(*)°´¯)*¤°•**_


	8. Histeria

**Sailor Moon ****© Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Syaoran Li & Meiling Li son propiedad de las chicas de Clamp, de la serie Sakura Card Captors.**

**Dedicado a todas las chicas que se tomaron la molestia en dejarme un review, o un enviarme un PM ¡Gracias a todas!**

**Y ****quiero hacer una mención muy especial a Sunshine, nena, sin vos estoy perdida.

* * *

**

**Đә**ى**ďξ qữ **ع †ع √**ΐ**

**Đә**ى**ďξ qữ **ع †ع √**ΐ****`'·.¸`'·.¸`'·.¸ ¸.·'´/¸.·'´/¸.·'´/**** Đә**ى**ďξ qữ **ع †ع √**ΐ**

**ÃҜąяĨ ĞẳğÅ****εїз**

_**Capítulo VIII**_

**[ ]**_**«**_**El Amor es todo, el Amor eres tú**_**»**_**[ ]**

**Seiya Kou P.O.V**

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando en el momento que me acerque a la mesa?

No había una razón lógica para que hiciera eso. Fue todo por un impulso, un maldito impulso, un estúpido impulso. Y es que yo no estoy celoso, ni mucho menos. Es solo que no puedo entender que ella considere siquiera el hecho de salir con semejante perdedor.

Por Dios, ¡solo mírenla! Es preciosa. ¿Para qué negar lo innegable? Siempre lo fue, y evidentemente, siempre lo será.

Me gusta su cabello, rubio y a la luz del sol. Así, como está ahora, provoca destellos más claros en algunos mechones. Me gustaría poder enredar mis dedos en ellos para saber que tan suaves son y que perfume...

¡Dios!, el sol está comenzando a quemarme las neuronas.

Desde que volví a verla no logro pensar con normalidad. Pienso en ella cuando no tendría que hacerlo. Mi único pensamiento tendría que ser únicamente Michiru. Me gusta Michiru, amo a Michiru.

Bueno, al menos eso creo.

Michiru es desenvuelta y atrevida. Ella toma la mayoría de las veces la iniciativa. Siempre me gustaron las mujeres así. ¿A qué hombre no? Aunque debo reconocer para mi mismo que al principio se me hacia extraña su manera de besar, pero con el tiempo fui acostumbrándome. No estoy seguro, pero la sensación que me daba cuando estaba con ella era... no se... rara. Nunca, ninguna mujer, me ha besado como ella. Generalmente somos los hombres quienes damos el primer paso y solemos tomarlas de la cintura y todo lo demás. Pero con ella siempre pasa justamente lo contrario, no lo sé. Tampoco entiendo por qué estoy hablando de esto ahora, ni por qué estoy planteándomelo justo ahora.

Quizás la culpable de todo es mi vecina.

Pero ya era hora de que pensara en mi novia, por no decir; mi prometida. Aun no me he hecho a la idea de que en un futuro no muy lejano ella será mi esposa. ¡Dios que horrible suena, esposa! Ya empiezo a sentirme... esposado. No puedo dejar de sentir un escalofrió y que el vello de la espalda se me erice cual gato cada vez que lo pienso. No me veo haciendo ese papel, aun no, no ahora. Yo la quiero, pero prefiero seguir así, como estamos…

Por lo menos hasta dentro de veinte años.

No voy a mentir, me gustan mucho las mujeres, demasiado. No quiero pecar de mentiroso, pero tengo que reconocer que si, le he sido infiel algunas veces. No muy seguido, y obviamente, siempre a escondidas. Serle infiel, eso suena horrible. Hay muchas maneras de ser infiel a alguien. Yo prefiero pensar como lo hace Hazuki, la novia de Taiki. Ella dice que la peor manera de engañar a alguien es con el pensamiento. Yo opino como ella, al menos prefiero eso. Y si, se lo que están pensando, me hace sentir menos culpable. Al menos le soy infiel de la manera más leve, no más que unos besos, a veces más y a veces menos inocentes que otros, pero inocentes al fin.

El único cómplice de mis tretas clandestinas es Rubeus, mi mejor amigo.

Nota mental; llamar a Rubeus. Prometí invitarlo a casa a quedarse unos días. Voy a volverme loco si no hablo con alguien. Taiki y Yaten me han tomado como objeto de burla en estos últimos días. Y debo decir, otra vez, que la culpa es de mi vecina.

Está enfadada, lo sé. Lo veo por la forma en que frunce el ceño. Eso solo me provoca enfurecerme más, porque no tendría por qué enfurecerme. Y me enfurece mas todavía estar enfurecido porque se cual es el motivo de que este enfurecida. ¿Tanto le importa ese intento de hombre?

¡Diablos! No tendría por qué importarme. Debería dejar que ella se diera cuenta sola. Pero no puedo, alguna vez fui su mejor amigo y es mi deber asegurarme el bienestar de ella. Soy una buena persona, ojala tuviera un amigo como yo.

Sin poder evitarlo, la miré de reojo. Esta tan parecida y tan diferente a la vez. Estos días estuve acordándome de algunas cosas. Algunas imágenes están borrosas y no las recuerdo muy bien. Algunas otras, creo, que son producto de mi imaginación. Suelo soñar cosas extrañas últimamente. Hay un sueño en especial, no lo recuerdo muy bien ahora, solo sé que están mis hermanos, una niña que no recuerdo su nombre, ella y yo. Todos parecemos muy pequeños y mi vecina esta vestida de blanco.

Pero hay algunos recuerdos que los evoco a la perfección. Por ejemplo el día que la conocí. Es extraño, recuerdo cosas que pasaron hace muchísimos años y no me acuerdo de cosas que hice ya de mas grande. Recuerdo que la conocí en el jardín de niños. Me había parecido la niña más bonita que hubiera conocido nunca. Tal y como me paso cuando la volví a ver. Solía usar un peinado extraño que me encantaba como le quedaba, jamás había visto a alguien peinado de esa manera. Nunca fui tímido, jamás. Pero nunca me había acercado a ella, lo intentaba pero ella me miraba de una forma extraña, como si estuviera avergonzada, con sus mejillas rosadas.

Paso el tiempo y un día iba caminando con mi madre y de repente la vimos a ella y a su madre en el parque. Ella lloraba, la pobre había visto como cruelmente perdía la vida su mascota. Por alguna razón que pude sentir las misma angustia que ella y por primera vez me acerque y le puse una mano en el hombro para brindarle animo. Ella me miró con esos ojos celestes, que por primera vez pude ver de cerca y con detalle y me sentí perdido. Ese día sentí que ella y yo teníamos que estar juntos. No puedo explicar eso, fue muy extraño y yo solo era un niño y nunca más volvió a pasarme algo así.

No me había equivocado, a partir de ese día siempre andábamos de un lado para otro juntos como si no nos pudiéramos mover sin que el otro no estuviera cerca, como si fuéramos imanes. Nunca tuve una amistad así como esa después. Ni siquiera con Rubeus, y lógicamente mis hermanos no cuentan.

Ella era dulce, no como ahora que ni siquiera se digna a mirarme y menos para hablarme, y si lo hace es solo para ser hiriente o para intentar avergonzarme. Jamás lo logra claro está, pero me molesta demasiado que no recuerde. Quizás solo lo hace para fastidiarme, era mi amiga, me conocía y la gente no cambia del todo. Supongo que sabe las cosas que me molestan. Ella no pudo haberme olvidado. No puede. Más le vale que no, porque si no me voy a ver obligado a obligarla hacerle saber que a Seiya Kou no se olvida.

Era tímida y bastante miedosa, también. Pero no dudaba a la hora de colaborar en alguna travesura o ir a buscar alguna aventura de un niño acorde a la edad que teníamos. No tengo ni idea de porque lo hacía. No daba con el perfil de las niñas que se metían en problemas, pero lo hacía. Y su forma de ser tampoco daba con ese perfil, pero...lo hacía. Pero por algún motivo que se me escapa de las manos, y no entiendo por qué, ya que yo era un niño muy obediente, cada vez que me metía en problemas, ella no se escondía detrás de mí mientras yo recibía el regaño, sino que confesaba que ella tenía que ver en lo que estuviéramos haciendo.

Y así, con un recuerdo perdido aparece otro y las imágenes vienen solas y se van haciendo más claras, no tan borrosas y nítidas.

Una vez comenzó a nevar y nuestras madres se habían ido al supermercado, llevándose a Yaten y a Taiki. Entonces nos quedamos solos en mi casa. Tomé el trineo que usaba mi padre para arrastrar cosas desde el baúl del auto hasta la casa y lo subí por las escaleras, previamente dejando la puerta de entrada abierta.

- "Colócate detrás de mí, Bombón." - Le indiqué. Ella vaciló por un momento breve. Después asintió entusiasmada con la cabeza e hizo lo que le pedí.

Una vez ya instalada, comencé a repasar la lista de cosas que necesitábamos.

- "Bufanda."

- "Listo."

- "Antiparras."

- "Listo."

- "Pasamontañas"

- "Listo."

- "Guantes."

- "Listo."

- "Sujétate fuerte"- advertí cuando nos deslizamos escalera abajo a una velocidad increíble, golpeándonos los dientes por cada escalón y salimos disparados a la calle.

Esa fue una de las tantas travesuras que solíamos hacer juntos.

Una risa escapa de mis labios y me mira con el ceño fruncido con una mueca furibunda, creo que esta enfada ¿Y ahora porque me mira de esa manera?

- "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"- quiere saber. Internamente me digo que lo gracioso de la situación es que después de tanto tiempo me vengo a acordar de aquellas cosas. Cosas que ni siquiera volví a repetir con mi hermana. La inmadurez es lo más divertido de la infancia porque uno está ajeno a los peligros que corre. Si no pregúntenle a Hotaru. Una vez le dije que se tirara del descanso de la escalera de la terraza con un paraguas, le aseguré que volaría como Mary Poppins, lo hizo. A ella aún le duelen los pies y a mi sigue pareciéndome gracioso, aunque no dejo de recriminarme que se lo tuve que haber hecho a Yaten en vez de a una pobre inocente.

- "Nada, ¿Por qué?"- pregunte inocentemente.

- "Porque, quizás, lo que te resulta tan divertido es que hayas interrumpido mi cita con Shaoran, cuando nos la estábamos pasando tan bien."

Con que ese es el nombre de _ese_. ¿Qué clase de idiota se puede llamar Shaoran? Oh, ya sé quién. El estúpido que estaba a punto de besar a mi Bombón, el que se hace el tímido, el que perderá todos los dientes la próxima vez que lo intente, al que le quebrare un brazo retorciéndoselo hacia atrás si la toca, al que le romperé la nariz si se aproxima demasiado a ella.

Así que por eso me mira de esa manera. ¡Cielos, no sabía que a la señorita no le gustaba que la interrumpieran cuando estaba a punto de besar al hermano gemelo de Shrek!

- "Pfff."- me burle. – "Créeme que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, no me interesa interrumpir citas."

"¿Entonces por qué interrumpiste la mía?"- dejó de caminar y me encaró. ¿Qué le pasa? Encima que le hago un bien… eso me pasa por ser tan buena persona y meterme en donde no me llaman. Ni que me importara lo que ella hace.

Tranquilo y con un aire de indiferencia le hice frente.

- "Ya te dije que me mandó tu madre."

Me miro hostil y gruño algo por lo bajo que no llegue a entender y siguió caminando.

- "No estoy muy segura de eso."

Ahora fue mi turno de fruncir el ceño. Aparte de mí, nadie sabe que yo solo quiero ayudarla y abrirle los ojos, no puede salir con semejante perdedor. Pero ella no lo sabe. Me molesta que dude de mí sin motivo aparente

– "¿Por qué lo dices?"

- "Lo digo porque aun tienes tu mochila y probablemente me has seguido desde la escuela."

- "¿Qué yo te seguí desde la escuela?"- me indigne y furioso seguí. – "¿Tan especial te crees?"

Oh, oh. Creo que no debí decirle eso, pero fue lo primero que me salió de la boca. Bravo Seiya, un punto al loser del año. Claro que me gana de lejos aquel idiota. En lo único que me gana, me recordé.

Espero una respuesta pero ella solo hace una mueca inflando los cachetes y en un segundo cambia por una que estoy seguro que es de tristeza pero en solo un segundo la transforma por una de indiferencia y voltea, caminando más rápido. No me engaña, le dolió mi estúpido comentario. No puedo dejar que se vaya así como así. Estuve tan cerca de arreglar las cosas. Piensa Seiya, piensa.

- "Oye, espera."- camine un poco más rápido para llegar a alcanzarla, en dos zancadas lo logre. – "Lo siento."- no me hizo caso e intente explicarle la primera mentira que se me cruzo por la cabeza.- "Me cruce a tu madre en el camino." – una punzada de culpabilidad me invadió, y por más extraño que parezca me siento avergonzado. No debí mentirle, mas aun cuando se que tarde o temprano va hablar con la madre y se va a enterar que nada de lo que le dije es cierto.

- "Gracias."- Me contesto secamente y siguió caminando. – "No te hubieras molestado."

Esto es demasiado. La culpa es mía por hablar de más y desquitarme con ella. Solo logre hacerla sentir mal por mi estupidez. Mi padre suele decir que la única forma de solucionar las cosas es siendo sincero, aunque generalmente lo considero un retrograda y no coincido con él en casi todas las cosas, creo que tiene razón.

Voy a ser sincero. Al menos en parte.

- "Discúlpame."- solté muy bajo. Son contadas las veces que pido disculpas y jamás me parece agradable. ¡No puedo creer que lo hiciera!

Ella me miro sorprendida, como si me hubiese salido otra cabeza.- "¿Cómo dices?"

- "Ya me oíste…"- No pienso volver a repetirlo.

- "No, no te oí, ¿podrías decirlo más fuerte?"- ¡¿es que me lo está haciendo a propósito?

- "Dije que…"- comencé con la voz normal para luego apresurarme y hablar más rápido y bajo.- "lo siento."

- "No te entiendo."

Esta gozándolo y yo estoy comenzando a sentirme un estúpido.

- "¡Que me perdones!"

-"¡Oh! ¿Y por qué?"

Si, esta gozándolo, y soy un idiota.

"Porque quería hablar contigo. El primer día que nos vimos no te reconocí y me comporte de forma grosera."- Ok, esto es realmente incomodo, y lo peor es que yo me lo busque. Me metí en la boca del lobo. – "No quise asustarte, es solo que ahora eres…" – ¡Dios, casi se me escapa! ella es muchas cosas, pero no pienso decírselas. No pienso decirle cuan atractiva es y cuantos encantos posee, ni el poder que suele provocar en mí poniéndome nervioso en situaciones como éstas – "…diferente."

Esto no está bien. Yo no tendría que estar aquí, por empezar. No tuve que haberla seguido, ni mucho menos espiado. No tendría que importarme nada. Ya no somos amigos, no tengo la obligación de preocuparme por su bienestar. Aunque realmente, si me importa. Supongo que es curiosidad. Si, es simplemente eso. Curiosidad de que ha hecho todo este tiempo. Si tiene muchos amigos nuevos, en quien confía ahora, quien es importante para ella, si ese idiota le importa.

¡No, a mi eso no me importa ni un poco! ¡Al menos no debería! Estoy es tan confuso. Odio sentirme así de perdido. Todo por culpa de ella.

Menudo bochorno…

Tendría que haberme ido con Yaten, que ahora que lo recuerdo, tiene menos orientación que una gallina sin cabeza.

- "No importa"- comencé a caminar otra vez. – "Vamos"

- "No."- se limito a decir secamente. – "¿Quieres decir que no me reconociste cuando me viste? ¡Pero si hasta hablaste con mi madre! Discúlpame, pero creo que eres un mentiroso."- me contesto cruzándose de brazos, dando un paso hacia atrás. Otra vez esta con ese aire arrogante que a mi tanto me molesta. Sobre todo esa ceja enarcada, que en otro momento podría parecerme sensual.

¡Ella es Serena, mi amiga, ella no puede parecerme sensual!

Y ni decir que siga pareciéndomelo cuando me está llamando mentiroso en mis propias narices.

- "Yo no soy ningún mentiroso."- me defendí.- "No te reconocí, mi madre me dijo quien eras y ahí me di cuenta."- Bueno, no era necesario contarle cómo fue que me entere y cuan vergonzosa fue mi situación para la diversión de _todos_ ellos.

- "No me vengas a decir ahora que ni siquiera reconociste a mi madre." – replico colérica.

Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro murmurando cosas que yo no alcancé a escuchar. Es como si estuviera debatiéndose consigo misma para saber qué es lo próximo que me va a decir. Para mi alivio, al menos ahora sé que me recuerda.

- "Espera un segundo y deja de gruñirme."- exprese notablemente irritado. – "En primer lugar, yo te vi primero a ti, no a tu madre. Cuándo me entere de quien eras tú realmente ya ni te dignabas a mirarme. Intente hablar contigo y pensé que podríamos arreglar las cosas, pero no haces otra cosa que huir de mi cada vez que se te presenta la oportunidad e irte con tus aires de diva."

- "¡Yo no tengo aires de diva!"- exclamó.- "¿realmente sabes quién soy yo?"

- "Si."-acepte un poco avergonzado. La situación me resulta bastante incómoda. Sobre todo teniendo a ella mirándome así.- "Al principio pensé que eran dos personas diferentes pero…"

Ella me miro confundida.

- "¿Dos personas diferentes?"- repitió.

Viendo cual era el motivo de su confusión, me vi obligado a explicar cuan idiota soy, cuanta imaginación posee mi mente.

– "Cuando te vi la primera vez no sabía quién eras porque no te reconocí, cuando entraste en tu casa me confundí y pensé que eras otra persona, que mi amiga se había mudado."-

Creo que solo conseguí confundirla más porque su ceño se acentuó. Con mi imaginación podría escribir una novela y pasar por encima de Stephen King como una aplanadora.

– "Creí que mi amiga y tu eran dos personas diferentes."

Su cara de confusión cambio por una desconcertada, creo que ella no había pensado en eso. Yo si estuviera en su lugar pensaría que soy un idiota, también.

Ella exploto en una sonora carcajada.

– "¡Dios mi, que imaginación tienes!"- consiguió decir cuando se calmo un poco. Yo trato de sonreír, pero no puedo por más que lo intento. No había olvidado ese sonido viniendo de los labios de ella. Cuando lo hizo, recién me di cuenta que extrañaba ese sonido en algún lugar perdido en mi. Aunque ya no tiene una voz tan aguda como antaño, ahora es más femenina y melódica. Pero el gesto en esencia sigue siendo el mismo; como las sacudidas de sus hombros que tiemblan por la risa, por cómo se achinan sus ojos y por cómo se lleva la mano a la boca para tapar el sonido.

- "Si, supongo…"

- "Lo siento, creo que no fue el mejor reencuentro."- me dijo cuando se calmo un poco. -"Pero dime… ¿es cierto que te encontraste con mi madre?"- la pregunta la formulo con una mini-sonrisa y sospecho que ella está segura de la respuesta. No me gusta mentirle y no ya no tiene caso que lo haga. La situación es como si hubiese sido transportada a otra época, nueve años atrás. Ella solía hablarme y sonreírme de esa manera. Ella sabía todo lo que hacía, lo que pensaba, y detectaba perfectamente cuando mentía.

- "No"- confesé, pero inmediatamente agregue:- "¡Pero no interrumpí tu cita a propósito!"

Un silencio se instaló entre nosotros. No estoy seguro si es incomodo o no, pero sospecho que ella también está en sus cavilaciones por todo lo que sucedió en estos días. No la culpo, yo estuve de la misma manera. Luego ella levantó la mirada y me dirigió una sonrisa completamente diferente, a una que me costara mucho mas acostumbrarme, una completamente radiante que me hace sentir cosas que creía olvidadas, enterradas, guardadas en algún lugar que juré cerrar para no volver a recordar nunca.

No puedo dejar de mirarla, me siento hechizado.

- "Es bueno que estés de vuelta, Seiya."-dijo. Me regalo otra sonrisa radiante que despertó a un ejército de hormigas en mi estomago y yo no atine a decir nada.

Volteó aun con su sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y siguió caminando a casa.

A casa… suena bien.

_**Serena Tsukino P.O.V**_

No puedo explicar todo lo que he vivido el día de hoy. Hoy fue un torbellino de emociones y por momentos no me reconocería a mí misma. Hoy fui impulsiva, vengativa… tenia la necesidad de hacerle ver que me había perdido, que si él había podido olvidar, yo también podía hacerlo.

Después, en mi cita con Shaoran, me sentía estúpida por haber procedido así. Primero por usar a Shaoran con fines para nada benevolentes y solo para y por mi causa egoísta. Y segundo por querer engañarme creyendo que Seiya pretendía algo más de mí que una amistad pérdida. Pero cuando lo vi escondido detrás de las plantas de la pizzería sentí un torrente de regocijo circulando por mis venas. Fui perversa y disfrute siéndolo, por un segundo me asuste de mi misma. ¡Pero solo fue un segundo!

No tenía planeado que Shaoran se acercara a mí como lo hizo. Pero me vino como anillo al dedo. Y lo peor de todo es que quería que lo hiciera solo porque sabía que _alguien_ estaba observándome. Pero no me espere nunca una reacción así por parte de ninguno de los tres. Yo estaba dispuesta a besar a un casi extraño solo para molestar a otro casi extraño, cuando nunca había tenido un beso de verdad. No después de aquella vez, que no había sido más que un roce de labios, un beso casto, un beso de de lo más inocente.

Fue un día de lo más interesante.

Luego de despedirnos en la puerta de casa, subí corriendo a mi habitación, eufórica. Sabía que Mina no tardaría en entrar para bombardearme de preguntas. ¡Ja! No sabe lo que le espera. Y así fue. La puerta se abrió de una patada antes de que se terminara de cerrar para que entrara Mina con sus mejillas rojas por haber corrido y subido las escaleras apenas me escucho llegar.

- "¿Y, que paso?"- me preguntó. Mina se caracteriza por andarse sin rodeos e ir directamente al grano ¿Se nota?

Pase a relatarle los sucesos del día. Fue muy gracioso ver las expresiones de Mina, pasando de sorpresa, indignación, confusión… en una palabra como lo estuve yo durante todo el día.

- "No puedo creerlo."- me dijo con sincera confusión.- "No lo entiendo, dices que no te reconoció. Que eran dos personas diferentes tu y la niña…"- no pudo terminar porque comenzó a reír como yo lo hice. Me alegra saber que no solamente esa confesión me provoca risa a mi sola. – "¡Que imaginación!"

- "Si, pero es algo alentador ¿No?"

- "¿Qué cosa?"

- "Que no me haya olvidado."- Respondí con una sonrisa de verdadero alivio. Es como si me hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima.

- "¿Qué piensas hacer? Serena, es más que obvio que Shaoran está interesado en ti y de Seiya no sabes nada."

- "Yo amo a Seiya, Mina, lo sabes." – le asegure, claro que seguía amándolo; era algo que me quedo más claro esta tarde; cada vez que estaba cerca de Seiya podía sentir tambores en mis oídos y que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho.

- "Serena, pasaron nueve años. No puedes saber si es amor lo que sientes por Seiya. Amor es una palabra muy grande y Seiya creció, tu creciste." -afirmó. Me molesta mucho que se empeñe en decirme esas cosas. Adoro a Mina, pero que quiera llevarme la contraria cada vez que se trata de Seiya me provoca una punzada de malestar. Como si yo fuera incapaz de saber o no lo que siento.

- "Mina sabes mejor que nadie que Seiya no es solo una capricho." – Ya, fui más cortante de lo que pretendía, pero es que el ambiente se está poniendo un poco denso y me pone bastante nerviosa.

- "Lo sé. Pero es probable que solo te dejes llevar por un bello recuerdo"

- "Mira, no quiero seguir con eso. Siempre terminamos peleadas y estoy de muy buen humor como para que me lo arruines."

- "Yo no quiero arruinártelo."- se defendió notablemente herida.

- "Lo sé y aunque quisieras no podrías, nadie podría."- respondí con una sonrisa entregándome a la felicidad que me nacía del pecho.

Siento como si pudiera volar. No puedo explicar cómo me siento, pero es una sensación tan placentera, de tanto alivio. La confesión de Seiya me lleno de alegría, que me haya seguido a mi cita con Shaoran estuvo lejos de molestarme. Algo que, por supuesto, no pienso confesárselo nunca.

– ¿Y a ti como te fue? – le pregunté a Mina levantándome de la cama y dejando a un lado el almohadón que abrazaba para descargar mis energías.

– "¿Por qué, porque lo preguntas?" – Voltee a verla desconcertada, ¿y ahora que le pasa? Solo fue una pregunta y ahora esta tan roja como una manzana… de las que no son verdes.

– "¿Te pasó algo?"

– "No, nada ¿qué podría pasarme? ¿Me veo como si me pasara algo?"

-"Si, la verdad." –

– "No me pasa nada." – Y como si mi simple respuesta la ofendiera en lo más profundo de su alma, se cruzo de brazos y volteo la mirada ¿qué bicho le pico ahora? Bueno, tendré que recurrir a la misma técnica que parece ser que es la única que funciona con Mina…

Me levante de la cama y fui hasta el escritorio y abrí el cajón, donde estaba mi cepillo de pelo. Me senté frente al espejo y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo empecé a quitarme las molestas hebillas que siempre se me anudan al caballo y me tiran unos cuantos mechones en el proceso si no las retiro con cuidado. Obviamente estoy ignorando a mi prima, siempre tuvo debilidad para los silencios, le provoca llenarlos y más aún cuando le ocurre algo que la tiene ansiosa. Se muere por que le insista, pero si lo hago es mucho peor.

– "¿No me vas a preguntar nada?" – ¡Bingo! – "De todas formas te lo voy a contar."– Se levanto de un salto del suelo y agarro el mismo almohadón que yo había dejado y prácticamente corrió hasta donde estaba yo y lo tiro al suelo junto a mí. Se mordió los labios y frunció el ceño. – "Hoy Yaten Kou me acompaño a casa."

– "¿Ah, sí?"– Que extraño, la verdad. No los vi juntos desde que Seiya y su familia regresaron a su antigua casa, y la verdad Mina y Yaten nunca se habían llevado del todo bien. Pero bueno, parece que las cosas cambiaron. – "Oh, que amable por su parte."– Aunque a él no lo desviaba mucho del camino a su casa, la verdad. Pero si quiso hacer el trayecto desde la escuela solo con Mina…

Sin poder evitarlo mire a mi prima, esta como en una nube, mirando a punto fijo sin prestarme atención. Tiene una mueca extraña pintada en la cara, es cómica, la verdad. Tiene el ceño fruncido como si estuviera recordando algo y pensativa. Tiene una sonrisa dibujada, como si no entendiera.

"Tierra llamando a Mina."– bromee agitando la mano delante de ella y no me sorprendí demasiado al tener que repetir el gesto unas cuantas veces, estaba completamente ida, olvidándose por completo de mi y de cualquier otra cosa. – "He, Mina, te estoy hablando"

"¿Amable? ¿Has dicho amable? ¡Yaten Kou y amable jamás, jamás pueden ir en la misma oración Tsukino!"

"¿Pero qué te pasa?"

Sin saber que decir, Mina se llevo las manos a la cara y se la restregó como queriendo llevarse consigo lo que fuera que la tenía así.

- "Serena, he hecho una tontería."- declaro completamente avergonzada. Pero como Mina es la persona más exagerada que hay sobre la Tierra, suelo no hacerle mucho caso.

- "¿Si...?"- la anime.

- "¡Lo bese!"- Yo abrí mucho los ojos y solo pude abrir la boca, completamente azorada. Todas las preguntas que pude haber formulado se me quedaron atoradas en la garganta. Abrí y cerré la boca varias veces pero nada salió de allí. – "¡Pero fue sin querer! Me acompaño hasta la puerta y con esa sonrisa arrogante que tiene me dijo que me veía bien en short y yo me enfadé y luego dijo que me veía bonita cuando estaba enojada y le dije ´Bien, ya es hora de que me vaya 'y quise saludarlo en la mejilla y calcule muy mal, Serena.

Yo solo pude mirar a Mina sin poder entender. Ella tiende a hablar sin parar y abrumar a una persona con tanta información. Abrir la boca dos o tres veces para decir algo, pero lo único que escapo de mi boca fue una carcajada, asique me la cubrí.

"¡Oh, lo siento!" – dije sin poder parar de reír. Los ojos ya me empezaban a llorar. – "Es que... es que... eres tan patosa, Mina."

- "Serena, no te rías, estoy muy avergonzada." – lo dijo tan seria que me causo aun mas risa.

A esas alturas ya estaba riendo agarrándome el estómago. – "¿Serena, que voy a hacer?"

Intente calmarme y tomar aire un par de veces hasta que me tranquilicé.

- "Mina, no le des tanta importancia. No debes sentirte avergonzada, ya has besado a muchos chicos."

"¿Oye, porque me tomas?" – Me preguntó ofendida pero sin poder evitar sonreír.

Volví a reír. – "no tonta. Solo digo que le estas dando demasiada importancia. Finge que no lo recuerdas y ya, no le des muchas vueltas tampoco."

- "¿Pero cómo no voy a recordar una cosa así?"

- "Simplemente has como si no hubiese pasado nada. Con lo mal que se llevan, no creo que a Yaten le importe."

Mina se llevo la mano a la barbilla, pensativa.

- "Sí, creo que tienes razón."

- "Oye, vamos a comer algo a la cocina. Mamá ya no debe tardar en hacer la cena y quiero acostarme temprano."

- "¿Por qué?

- "Mañana llega tu mesada y a mí me dan la mía y eso significa..."

"¡Shopping!" - Gritamos al únisono, chocando nuestars palmas en un saludo personal.

Y entre risas salimos de mi habitación. Mañana iban a ser un largo día.

**Seiya Kou P.O.V**

Entré a mi casa con una amplia sonrisa en mis labios; ¡por fin todo sale tal como lo planeo! Cierto es que Serena se hizo rogar hasta el último momento, sin embargo, sucumbió ante los encantos del gran Seiya Kou, como es natural.

Silbando y con las manos en los bolsillos, ingresé en la sala.

Allí estaba Yaten.

—"¿Puedo preguntar por qué tienes esa sonrisita estúpida en el rostro? Te ves como un tarado." –juzgó cuando me vio entrar, recostado en el sofá, con la pereza que lo caracyeriza.

—"Puedes decir lo que quieras, no lograrás fastidiarme el buen humor" –dije sentándome en otro de los sillones.

—"¡Oh! Ya entiendo. Seguramente por fin pudiste dirigirle la palabra a la tan "desconocida" vecina" –aseguró burlándose.

¡Maldito Yaten! Cuando se propone hacerme enfadar en verdad que haga méritos, sus palabras no deberían molestarme, después de todo, he logrado lo que quería, ¿no? En seguida volví a sonreír con satisfacción.

—"Es mucho mejor de lo que piensas, `querido` hermano –apunté sarcástico-. "Hemos hecho las paces y vuelto a casa juntos. Otra vez somos amigos, los mejores amigos" –concluí victorioso.

—"¡Vaya! Con que si tienes algo de cerebro en esa hueca cabecita tuya" –continuó Yaten-. "Es de las pocas ocasiones que te lo diré pero, te felicito esta vez. Me alegro que no seas de esos idiotas acosadores que llegan al extremo de seguir a las chicas a todas partes. Eso me parece de lo más fastidioso."

—"Claro…" -concedí con una sonrisita forzada, ¿de verdad me porté como un acosador?

Aclaré mi garganta y moví a cabeza, no debía pensar en otra cosa más que en mi victoria de esta tarde, eso era todo.

—"¿Y tú?" –pregunté por primera vez interesado. Definitivamente estoy de buen humor.

—"¿Eh?" –preguntó aparentemente turbado. Supongo que como casi nunca mantenemos una conversación normal y todo el tiempo nos estamos peleando, se siente un poco raro.

—"Sí, ¿que tu como vas? Tenía entendido que aun te perdías en el camino a casa, dime, ¿ya no te pierdes?" –quise saber.

—"¡Ah, eso! No, ya no me pierdo. He conseguido una efectiva guía de turistas, aunque la mayoría del tiempo es demasiado molesta." –dijo sonriéndose como un loco.

—"¿Quién?"- pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

Un retrasado intentando besar a la chica más linda que he conocido. Taiki que se entera antes que yo de las cosas. Hotaru, mi mejor aliada, uniéndose a al mis hermanos en sus burlas en mi contra. El antisocial–ermitaño Yaten coqueteando con una mujer. ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Entre en una dimensión desconocida y no me di cuenta?

—"La prima de Serena. Ahora no recuerdo su nombre." –dijo casual.

—"¿Mina? ¡Mira nada más! Mi hermanito no es para nada lento ¿eh? Esa chica es sumamente atractiva a decir verdad, ¿crees que sería muy cínico de mi parte tratar de flirtear un poco con ella, si Serena no se entera?" –medité por un instante. No, muy mala idea-. "Creo que mejor no tiento a mi suerte, esa parece una idea un poco estúpida." –dije al fin.

—"¿Y qué no lo es viniendo de ti?" –se burló-. "No te proyectes, Seiya. Yo no soy como tú. Esa niña Minako o Mina pfsss como se llame, no me interesa en lo más mínimo, sólo digo que me es útil en lo que me aprendo el camino a casa y ya." –comentó serio.

—"Yaten, ¿estás seguro que no eres gay?" –pregunté divertidísimo por la reacción que tendría por la pregunta, de cualquier forma me parecía de lo mas sospechoso que Mina no le gustara ni tantito, ella tenía una figura de diosa y un rostro precioso. Solo superada a mis ojos por Serena, claro está.

—"¿Estás loco? ¿De dónde diablos sacas esas tonterías?" –Vociferó fulminándome con la mirada-. "¡Lárgate de aquí si no quieres que te rompa la cara!" –ordenó aventándome uno de los cojines que allí había.

Esquive el golpe y solté varias carcajadas por su gloriosa reacción, eso fue gracioso para mí. Definitivamente hoy estaba de muy buen humor.

—"¿Y Taiki?" –pregunte a dos escalones de las escaleras.

—"Está en su habitación, vete con él a molestarlo, a mi déjame en paz". –contestó Yaten encendiendo el televisor.

Sonreí de nuevo y seguí con mi camino escaleras arriba tratando con la intención de tomar el consejo de Yaten. No había visto a Taiki desde hacía un par de días, con el asunto de los diferentes horarios que tenemos. Era hora de contagiarle de mi buen humor también.

Toqué la puerta de madera que estaba al final del pasillo con la intención de escuchar su voz concediéndome entrar, sin embargo, nadie contestó.

—"¡Taiki! ¿Puedo pasar?" –volví a intentar, quizá no había oído o estaba escuchando música con los audífonos su música clásica.

Silencio.

Decidí abrir la puerta y me adentré en la habitación con cautela. Entonces vi algo raro e inusual en mi hermano, estaba recostado mirando al techo fijamente. Me extrañó, debería estar en su laptop o algo así.

—"¿Estás bien?" –pregunté llegando hasta el borde de la cama. Inmediatamente se sentó, aparentemente sorprendido de mi intrusión.

—"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te han enseñando a tocar las puertas?"–inquirió molesto.

—"Toqué pero no me respondiste, así que entré. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué estas enfadado o qué demonios te pasa?" –pregunté mirándolo con expectación. Yo que tan bueno soy y sólo quiero contagiar mi buen humor.

—"No" –contestó en seco-. "¿Me puedes dejar sólo, por favor? No estoy de humor para tus tonterías."

—"Oye, Taiki, ¿Qué te pasa?" – insistí-. "Primero Yaten, es un amargado como siempre pero lo está más de lo normal, Hotaru está en la escuela y ahora tú estás de mal humor, cosa que es bastante fuera de lo común ¿Qué pasa con todos ustedes? Yo que sólo quiero compartir mi felicidad y todos me desprecian" –dije ofendido para crear culpa-. "Está bien, me voy. Mal hermano –acusé dando media vuelta con la intención de salir de la habitación.

—"Hazuki terminó conmigo" –informó, haciéndome detener mis pasos y volver a encararlo, lleno de curiosidad por cierto. De esa mujer se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

—"¿Porqué? ¿La has visto? ¿Cuándo?"

—"No exactamente. Le estuve marcando a su teléfono pero no contestó. Hoy me llamo al celular pero no lo llevé conmigo a la universidad. Me dejó un mensaje de voz dándome la noticia" –dijo él todavía incrédulo.

—"¿Te cortó por teléfono?" –pregunté sin creerlo. _¿Qué persona corta a alguien por teléfono?_, me cuestioné en silencio. _Cierto, estamos hablando de Hazuki- _me contesté en automático.

—"Escúchalo tú mismo" –dijo poniendo el mensaje en el altavoz para que lo escuchara.

"_¡Hola, Taiki! Siento no haber tomado tus llamadas, es que ya sabes que con las clases de canto y las artesanías se me complica mucho estar en casa, o de plano se me olvida el móvil.__" _– Hubo un breve silencio y se escucho caer el teléfono, seguramente estaba caminando arrastrando el teléfono por toda la casa. - _ "Por cierto, el mes pasado fui al tarot a leerme las cartas, ¿y sabes qué me dijo? Que en un futuro mediato conocería a alguien mayor que sería mi alma gemela o algo así. Yo no creí al principio… pero después inicié las clases de música y mi profesor es un sueño, es así como mi soulmate aunque tiene casi 35 años."- _Soltó una carcajada que me hizo recordar a Hotaru cuando esta jocosa, tayando lo insoportable_.- "Lo sé, es una locura pero, si está en las estrellas entonces debe ser verdad. Lo siento mucho Taiki, de verdad, pero no te preocupes, seguiremos siendo amigos como siempre. ¡Ay! Me voy me están tocando el timbre y ya no tengo nada más para decir y bueno... no me puedes contestar. A ver si algún día quedamos para tomar un té y recordar viejos tiempos. ¡Cuídate! ¡Ciao, Bye!"_

Para ser sincero, quería soltar una carcajada, a pesar de la cara de pocos amigos que tenia Taiki, a quien obviamente, no le causaba nada de gracia el hecho. Podía esperarse cualquier cosa de esa mujer, y yo no entendía por qué Taiki se había fijado en ella. Quizá por la diferencia que había entre sus caracteres y se le hizo interesante. No moría por ella y eso lo note de inmediato. Se divertía con ella y le gustaba su compañía pero de ahí a amarla apasionadamente, nunca lo creí y al parecer no me equivoque porque aunque se veía molesto, no se encontraba tan deprimido.

—"¿Un mensaje de voz? Eso sí que es nuevo, adoptaré esa técnica para alguna vez" –dije con ironía, no me pude aguantar.

—"Qué gracioso. Seiya. Ahora ya que lo sabes, ¿Por qué no te vas a perder el tiempo a otro lado?" –Ordenó Taiki-. "Por cierto, llamó Rubeus. Me dijo que te avisara que prepares tu habitación para él porque quizá venga en dos semanas. Y que si podía llamaba más tarde" –informó-. "Y Seiya" –me llamó cuando me levanté dispuesto a irme-. "Eso sí, cuidado con decirle a Yaten, te lo advierto" –Me amenazó antes de verme salir de su cuarto.

Me llevé el índice a los labios y con ese simple gesto le hice ver que no diría nada.

De cualquier modo no tenía pensado decírselo, me gustaba molestar a mis hermanos, pero de ahí traicionar su confianza había mucha diferencia, por lo menos el orgullo de Taiki se vería afectado si el enano se enterase. Aun así, el hecho de que mi hermano fuera bateado por una chica y por teléfono me seguía causando gracia, así que en cuanto entré a mi habitación y cerré la puerta, solté las carcajadas que reprimí frente a mi hermano mayor.

_**Serena Tsukino P.O.V**_

Desperté quejándome por las sacudidas que había en mi cuerpo, causadas por una Mina impaciente, apurándome a levantarme de la cama.

- "Serena, levántate ya. Vamos de compras, ayer quedamos, ¿no recuerdas? Ya levántate" –insistía sin dejar de moverme.

—"Mina, ¿estás loca? Es muy temprano, déjame dormir un poco más" –argumente mientras me tapaba hasta la cabeza con las mantas.

- "No, no lo es. Son las doce y media del mediodía"- como un resorte me senté en la cama ¿¡Tanto dormí, tanto puede dormir un ser humano! Evidentemente si, y yo soy el claro ejemplo. Me baje de la cama y salí corriendo hacia al baño como todos los días.

Espero mucho los fines de semana, no pienso quedarme todo el día en la cama. Me di una ducha rápida y me puse un sencillo jean y una blusa rosa que me queda un poco ajustada, es mi favorita, por más que mi madre insista en botarla a la basura me rehúso a hacerlo.

Compramos casi toda la tarde, entrando y saliendo de locales. Arrasando con los negocios que por cierres de temporada rebajaban sus precios. De vez en cuando reíamos de algunas prendas de mujer que nos parecían demasiado ridículas y excesivamente costosas.

Cuando nos acercamos al patio de comidas mi estómago gruño.

- "Creo que lo mejor será pedir algo de comer." – le dije a Mina. Pero la vi mirando hacia otra parte y no me estaba prestando atención. – "Oye ¿Me estás escuchando?"

- "Serena ¿ese no es Syaoran?"

Voltee la mirada y me dí cuenta que, efectivamente si era él. Y él nos había visto. Me puse nerviosa al recordar lo sucedido ayer, y era obvio, él había intentando besarme. Y yo estuve a punto de permitírselo. Porque soy una perra fría, insensible, que no tiene corazón. ¿Y ahora como salgo de esto? ¿Cómo le explico que solo _casi_ se lo permití porque quería fastidiar a Seiya? ¿Cómo hago para no herir sus sentimientos?

_¡Piensa, Serena, piensa!_

_Estoy pensando, estoy pensando..._

_¡Oh dios, está caminando hacia acá!_

_¡Tengo la mente en blanco! ¿Y ahora que hago?_

_¡Piensa mas rapido, mujer!_

_Veamos, ¿Como decirle a una persona que solo ha sido utilizada y que no quiero tener ningún tipo de relacion con ella que no sea de amistad?_

_Oh, oh, no hay manera de que alguien se tome a bien una explicacion como esa._

_Serena, estas en problemas._

- "Hola Coneja, Minako." – Saludó a las dos con un moviemiento de cabeza.

- "Hola, Syaoran." - respondimos las dos al mismo tiempo.

- "¿Que estaban haciendo?"

- "Nada, solo haciendo algunas compras."- le dije levantando una de las bolsas. – "Ahora ibamos a comer algo."- le dije sonriendo nerviosamente.

Doy gracias a Mina por estar aqui, ella me da apoyo moral. No me siento tan expuesta estando ella aqui. ¡Adoro a mi prima!"

"¡Oh, por dios se me hizo muy tarde!"- exclamo ella.

Me retracto ¡La maldita lo está haciendo a propósito!

- "Adios Serena, bye Syaoran." – nos despidió y se fue corriendo.

Maldita, gruñí internamente. Ya me las pagara.

Le sonreí a Syaoran, esto es más incomodo de lo que imaginaba.

- "Y... bueno... ¿quieres comer conmigo?"

- "Está bien, claro, seguro." – parlotee al borde de la histeria.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas y como ayer, me encontré relajada en compañía de Syaoran, olvidando por completo mi nerviosismo y riendo a carcajadas limpias.

Pero mi risa no duro por mucho tiempo.

Si hubiese caído un meteorito y hubiera destrozado la mitad del shopping, o el Titanic se hubiera incrustado contra la pared o a Syaoran le hubiera salido otra cabeza, cualquier, pero cualquier otra cosa me podría haber sorprendido y aterrado menos que esto.

Seiya estaba aquí, con su sonrisa malévola en el rostro. Tomando la silla y volteándola y quedar sentado de piernas abiertas, con el respaldo en el pecho. Nos sonrió a ambos y cogió una porción de pizza.

- "Vaya, creí que no los encontraría. Bombón, creo que se te olvido pasar por mi antes de venir aquí... ¿no es cierto?"- Sonrió y mirando a Syaoran mordió un pedazo de pizza.

Voy a matar a Mina por esto...

* * *

**¿Hola?**

¿Alguien anda todavía ahí?

No tienen idea, pero se me cae la cara de vergüenza. No voy a inventar excusas. Si, tuve tiempo en todo este año para hacerlo y si, sé que confesar eso es peor y no me ayuda en nada para disculparme.

¡Me costó mucho hacer este capítulo!

Siento un alivio ahora... como si hubiera parido...

La verdad le perdí el hilo y me dejé estar, las ideas me costaban en llegar como antes que era más fluido. Y esta historia ya tiene como dos años y considero que escribo un poquito mejor que antes, con menos errores de redacción. Las que escriben desde hace mucho seguramente me entienden.

Nuevamente les pido disculpas y otra vez les vuelvo a agradecer a todas las chicas, que a pesar de no ver una actualización de Desde Que te Vi en más de un año, se tomaron cinco minutos de su tiempo y me mandaron un PM. Todos los comentarios, mensajes o las charlas en el Facebook o en el MSN dándome ánimos me ayudaron mucho e hicieron que volviera a dedicarle tiempo a la historia.

Para las que no saben; hice un blog para que más o menos tengan una idea de lo que estoy haciendo; ya sea algún proyecto o como llevo cada capítulo, o alguna ocurrencia que quiera escribir más adelante.

El blog es este: **Soyakary (punto) blogspot (punto) com**

Y ahora hablando sobre el capítulo... ¿que les pareció?

Últimamente pienso que quizás exageré un poco haciendo a Seiya tan mujeriego y ya parece idiota, pero después pienso que yo salí con muchos idiotas así, así que vuelvo a la misma pregunta ¿exageré? O. o

¿Quien puede cortar por teléfono?

¡YO! XD

Es una larga historia, pero el chico no se tomaba muy bien las negativas, es todo lo que puedo decir en mi defensa: p

¿Como la ven a Serena, tan enamorada?

¿Alguna se siente un poco identificada?

Y a Mina, como la ven? ¿Les hace recordar a alguna amiga un poco garca, que disfruta haciéndonos pasar situaciones incomodas? ¿O las hace recordar a ustedes mismas?

En fin, todo lo que quieran decirme pueden hacerlo a través de un review y las invito a todas las que no leyeron aun Lost Angeles. Esa historia la actualizo más rápido, se los aseguro n.n

¡150 reviews YEAHH!

Muchas gracias todas!

_**MISS-ODANGO**_: ¡Niña! Che no tenía idea de que ambas nos habíamos inspirado en Hazuki para nuestras historias XD ¿En que historia tuya aparece ella? Tardo meses pero nunca la voy a abandonar! Gracias por leerme ^.^ Significa mucho para mí que lo hagas. Ya no te veo tanto en Facebook!

_**July**_: ¡Siento mucho el retraso! En este capítulo no apareció Michiru para hacer sufrir a mi adorada Haruka, pero pobrecita va a sufrir mucho. Seiya está como siempre todavía, pero me da la sensación de que está un poco posesivo últimamente ^.^ Lamento mucho la demora, de verdad. Espero que no te arrepientas de seguir leyendo lo que escribo y que lo disfrutes. Espero verte en el siguiente capítulo!

**PRISGPE**: ¡Hola! La canción de Mina, la del capítulo anterior si mal no recuerdo te la pasé por un PM, pero si estoy equivocada y no sos vos a la que se lo dije te explico XD; es una canción de chicos, entera dice así: Estaba la paloma blanca, sentada en un verde limón. Con el pico cortaba la rama, con la rama cortaba la flor. Ay, ay ,ay ¿Cuando vendrá mi amor? Me arrodillo a los pies de mi amante, me levanto constante, constante. ¡Dame la mano! ¡Dame la otra! ¡Dame un besito, sobre tu boca! Dale la media vuelta, dale la vuelta entera. Con un pasito atrás, haciendo la reverencia. Pero no, pero no, pero no, porque me da vergüenza. Pero si, pero sí, pero si ¡Porque te quiero a ti!

_**Hazuki Jung**_: ¡Che te cambiaste el nick! ¿Cuando? ¡Me voy por un tiempo y ya paso de todo! Ya actualice! Espero que no me odies por haberte hecho dejar a Taiki ^.^ ¡Mira que si nos saliste bohemia! XD. Bueno, parece que Serena no va a poder ver una pizza en un buen tiempo, cada vez que come una, aparece Seiya para ponerle los nervios de punta. Y Syaoran, bueno, él no va a ser el malo, jamás haría yo una cosa así! Pero el pobre le va tomando baste cariño a Serena, sino estuviera él y algún que otro más, todo sería muy fácil para Seiya y nos quedamos sin historia. Además él necesita de esas cosas para valorar lo que tiene y se puede llegar a perder. O como diría mi amiga Hazuki, ex novia de Taiki "El Amor es como una planta, si no la riegas todos los días ni le prestas atención, se marchita como un en un día de verano a la intemperie :p"

_**chikita22bkou**_: ¡Me alegro haberte alegrado el día... el año pasado, espero que este año también se repita XD Gracias por leer todo lo que escribo, sabiendo aún que a veces tardo mucho, pero por lo menos sé que la buena onda que me envías es sincera. Muchas gracias por todo eso!

**Indo K.****: **¡Perdón la tardanza! Tarde bastante, pero nunca la voy a dejar inconclusa. Primero porque es mi primera historia y a pesar de la bronca que a veces le tomo por trabarme cada dos por tres, cariño le tengo. Y segundo porque sería una falta de respeto total a todas ustedes. No es la gran cosa, pero por lo menos por un ratito disfrutan de algo que hago yo y eso me encanta!

_**Patty **__**Ramírez de Chiba**_: ¡Gracias por apoyarme siempre! Eso es lo único que te puedo decir! Michiru no apareció, ya que los protagonistas en este capítulo solo fueron Serena y Seiya, pero no va a tardar mucho en hacer una nueva aparición para crispar los nervios de todos y estropear sin querer los intentos de Seiya para estar con Serena XD

_**LOYDA ASTRID**_: Te adoro, volver que tenemos que ir a ver musculosos ¬¬

_**Kinsei**_: ¡Niña, te fuiste y ni si quiera me pude despedir! Ojalá leas esto desde cualquier parte del mundo en el que estés. Extraño tus locuras y tus bromas ¡Extraño presionarte para que actualices No tan Ordinario!

_**maring**__**:**_ ¡Que dulce fuiste en tu comentario anterior! Espero que te siga gustando la historia y que no me abandones por tardar tanto, aunque voy a entender que me quieras mandar a tomar viento en caso contrario XD Espero verte en el próximo!

_**Odango**__** tsukino**_: ¡Gracias por tu buena onda! Voy a esmerarme más con el próximo capítulo y espero verte por ahí! ¡Gracias por todo!

_**KuMiKo Kou**_: ¡Oh hace mucho que no nos vemos por estos pagos! Malvada quiero leer algo tuyo pero ahora escribes sobre otras parejas ¬¬ Adoré tu comentario anterior, me alegra saber que te adentras a la historia y que la disfrutas. Lamento la tardanza y espero entregar el próximo en mucho menos tiempo. Gracias por leerme y espero que estemos mas en contacto!

_**Seleme**_: ¡Perdón perdón! ¡Gomen Gomen! ¡Sorry Sorry! No tengo excusas pero muchas gracias por el comentario anterior. Hago lo mejor que puedo y de a poco voy a prendiendo un poquito más y me alegra que lo notes XD De nuevo te pido disculpas y espero verte en el siguiente capítulo.

_**Serenalucy**_: ¡PERDON! Menos mal que vivo en otro país para que no vengan a lincharme entre todas XD Voy a tratar de tardar menos. No sé porque me trabo tanto últimamente con esta historia, espero verte en el siguiente y de paso te invito a leer mi otra historia; Lost angeles no me cuesta tanto y actualizo más seguido. Espero verte en el siguiente!

_**SailorLVGR**_: Hola! Che me agregaste al MSN? Esta segura? Generalmente me conecto a la noche, pero soy media despistada y casi siempre estoy como "Ocupada" pero háblame de todas maneras. Si quieres agrégame al facebook, si tenes, y chismeamos un rato. Me encanta saber que estas obsesionada con mi fic jeje Espero que haya valido un poco la pena la espera y lo disfrutes como los capítulos anteriores. Espero verte en el próximo.

_**isa1181**_: Tanto tiempo! Me encanta saber que te gusta mucho la historia. Voy a tratar de actualizar más seguido. Yaten es un despistado y no se va a dar cuenta de muchas cosas y va a tratar de luchar contra sus sentimientos y de la misma Mina. Mina, bueno, es Mina, pero en este fic ya está uun poco cansada de los hombres de ahora (como la mayoría de nosotras) y es poco crédula. Taiki, bueno, ya verás que no le duró mucho su noviazgo. Y Serena y Seiya, bueno, creo que este capítulo aclaro un poco las cosas. Espero verte más seguido y de paso te invito a leer Lost Angeles. Gracias por todo!

_**Sol Kaory**_: ¡hermanita! Ya te lo digo hasta el hartazgo... pero TE AMO! No hay otra cosa para decir, ni nada que no te haya dicho ya. Gracias por las mil manos que me das, ya pareces el pulpo Paul XD De verdad, gracias por todo, te voy a hacer un altar y te voy a rezar todas las noches, vas a ser mi Diosa Sunshine! XD

_**Katabrecteri**_: ¡Al fin! Cuando termine de escribir la última parte me recliné en el respaldo de la silla y exhale como si hubiera metido la cabeza en una pileta por más de diez minutos (Soy un poquito exagerada :p) Creo que este fue el primer review que me dejaste y ese fue el desencadenante para que nos conociéramos Ahhhhh tenes fecha, como las parejas de novios jajaja, me lo dejaste el 7 de abril del año pasado XD

_**miki1920**_: Ya actualice! Todas coinciden en que Michiru es una arpía y Haruka es una pobre desgraciada y la verdad es... que todas tienen razón XD Espero que te guste este capítulo y lo disfrutes mucho. Espero verte en el próximo capítulo!

_**Musaga**_: ¡Hace mucho que no veo una actualización tuya! ¬¬ Me encantaba tu historia ¡Continúala! Ahora sí, ya me desquite y paso a contestar tu review anterior "Bien hecho Serena! castígalo con el látigo de tu desprecio jojo" – me hiciste matar de risa, fue muy ingenioso XD Espero que te guste la historia y saber más de vos, ambas andamos perdidas. Adoro como escribís

_**Athenn**_: Adore tu review, me gusta que le pongas tanta intensidad a las cosas. Sé que tardo mucho en actualizar esta historia, pero nunca voy a dejarla colgada. A pesar que le tomo odio de vez en cuando por trabarme para que siga continuándola. Quédate tranquila, prometo terminarla, pero no puedo ponerle una fecha! Prometo también darle Justicia a Haruka! Espero verte en el próximo capítulo y que te haya gustado éste!

_**Serena Ryuuzaki**_: Gracias por leerme siempre! Adoro escribir esta historia, aunque la mayoría de las veces tengo ganas de tirar la PC por la ventana, para ser sincera. Espero que con este capítulo ya no quieras matar a Serena, aunque es probable que ahora quieras matar a Mina XD

_**Elis Kou**_: Me alegra que vuelvas a leerme! Espero que con este capítulo se te hayan despejado algunas dudas y que lo hayas disfrutado. Voy a tratar de tardar menos. Espero leerte en el próximo capítulo!

_**Luna-Nocturna**_: Gracias por tu review! Seiya es un poco... como decirlo... egocéntrico y mujeriego, pero con el transcurrir de la historia, te aseguro que va a ir madurando y vamos a tener menos ganas de matarlo XD Espero que te haya gustado y leerte en el próximo!

_**Kelxi Ylonen**_: Gracias por tu review! Me pone feliz saber que te gusta, espero verte en el próximo!

_**Danae Kou**_: ¡Bienvenida al mundo de ff! Aunque ya seguramente te acostumbraste, ya que dejaste tu comentario el año pasado! La pareja S&S es el sueño frustrado de todas las que estamos acá, menos mal que existe el Fanfiction XD Muchas gracias por tu comentario, fue uno de los que más me llegó. Se lo que es tener ganas de sentirse a gusto tratando de encontrar algo que en verdad nos guste, y me puso muy feliz que lo encontraras en esta historia. Espero verte en el próximo capítulo y te invito a leer las demas historias!

_**(Comentario sin nombre)**_ Hey gracias por tu review! Quiero aclararte tus dudas pero no tenía el medio como para contactarte, en el tercer capítulo más o menos, creo dice algo así "Pasaron tres (o cuatro) inviernos...Ósea, pasaron años y Serena y Seiya ya tienen entre nueve y diez años y no se dieron un beso fogoso, fue más bien un roce de labios, fue de lo más casto! No soy tan pervertida de poner a dos criaturas a hacer eso! Jejeje. Actualmente, hasta este capítulo tienen 18 años. Con eso ya aclarado, vuelvo a darte las gracias y espero verte en el próximo capitulo.

_**Dikou**_: ¡Mi alma gemela! Dulce gracias por dejarme un review en cada capítulo, siempre tan buena conmigo! Me encanta saber que te está gustando y espero que te sorprendas cuando veas la actualización en tu correo XD

_**Elis Kou**_: No sé si es la misma persona o son dos diferentes con el mismo nombre, pero de cualquier manera, gracias por el comentario! Voy a tratar de actualizarla más seguido. Espero que igualmente me sigas leyendo!

_**Loly**_: ¡Perdón por la espera! Prometo tratar de no tardar tanto la próxima, aunque creo que me va a costar menos, perdón! Espero que haya valido la pena y que lo hayas disfrutado. Espero que veas todo un poco más claro ahora con este capítulo. Ojala te vea en el próximo!

_**Tormenta Furiosa**_¡Gracias por esperar y leerme siempre! ¡Felicidades, salieron campeones! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, como los anteriores, me dan mucho ánimo todos tus comentarios y gracias por hacerlo en cada capítulo ¡Muchas gracias, de verdad!

_**jokkisere86**_: ¡Hola! Clau, nunca te vas a ganar el premio a Miss Paciencia, te lo aseguro XD Espero ponerte contenta con esta actualización. Muchas gracias por animarme siempre!

_**Anallaccy**_: ¡Hey! Muchas gracias por tu review. La verdad puse a Syaoran porque se me hacía que quedaban bien juntos, aunque obviamente Serena queda mil veces mejor con Seiya y Syaoran mil veces mejor con Sakura. Amo a Syaoran y quiero dejarte tranquila, él no va a ser el malo de la historia. Sakura no aparece sino hasta el final de Desde Que Te vi, asique no va a haber nada del otro mundo. Syaoran si se va a enamorar perdidamente de Serena pero de todo lo que se sufre se prende ¿no?

_**LESVAL**_: Adoro que seas mi fan jajaja. Che no me tiren tantas flores que me pongo colorada XD Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, Solcis me ayudo mucho!

_**AreSerena**_: ¡Gracias por esperarme! Seiya está haciendo sus jugadas y Serena ya puso las cartas sobre la mesa y aclaro todo. ¿Que pansas que va a pasar ahora? Te gustó el capitulo? Espero verte en el próximo!

_**Hikariadi**_: Veo que tuviste sentimientos encontrados hasta ahora. Todos van a ir madurando con el correr de la historia. Va a haber bastantes sorpresas ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo y verte en el próximo!

_**Yythausagi**_: Yo también lo extrañaba! Gracias por tu comentario, esas tres palabras me animaron mucho X)

_**KateKou**_: Gracias por tu comentario! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y verte en el próximo. Muchas gracias por tu buena onda!

Muchas gracias a todas. Nuevamente las invito a leer **Lost Angeles**, muchas gracias por todo y otra vez, perdón por la espera!

BzO!

**ÃҜąяĨ ĞẳğÅ**** εїз**


End file.
